Hermione and the Lust Potion
by 96whitepony
Summary: I am Smutgasm - reposting my old stories on this account. Hermione has been slipped a lust potion and is now very horny for everyone, including both males and females. Join hermione on wild and erotic sexual adventures and discover who did place Hermione under the lust potion.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since someone slipped her the lust potion, Hermione was horny for everyone, both males and females.

Whilst eating breakfast at the great table, she sat next to Ginny and noticed her massive D-cup sized breasts. Hermione looked down Ginny's cleavage and saw black lace bra that made Hermione's cunt even wetter.

Hermione decided she must have Ginny and therefore, started to rub her hand on Ginny's thigh.

Ginny sensed the sexual tension within Hermione's action and actually found it to be thrilling. Her eyelids dropped slightly and she felt her fanny get wet with this new desire building inside.

Hermione then whispered in her ear, "tell me where you want me to touch you."

Hermione's voice oozed with sexual desire and Ginny couldn't help but reply "inside me."

"Where inside?" Hermione replied whilst her fingers now touched the waistband of Ginny's knickers that were so wet by this point, her cum was dripping down her legs.

"In my fanny, please" Ginny managed to choke out in a whisper and then she suddenly had to bite down hard on her tongue, as Hermione was fingering her, in public.

Hermione stroked her clit in circular motion till Ginny suddenly orgasm onto Hermione's fingers.

"Come on…" Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and they rushed out of the great hall. They didn't even make it to a dorm; Hermione pulled Ginny into an empty storage closet, locked the door, silenced the room, and pressed her against the wall. Hermione pressed her body up against Ginny's feeling every soft curve against her own before lowering her mouth onto the other girls. Ginny gripped Hermione's shirt in her small hands as they kissed, Hermione had lifted up the redheads jumper and was running her hands along Ginny's bare sides and stomach.

"You're so soft," Hermione muttered moving her mouth to kiss and suck on the other girl's neck.

Ginny wasn't quite sure if she was in her right mind, if this was a dream, or she was just overwhelmed by Hermione's sex appeal but with each passing moment she was becoming more and more turned on. Their mouths met again in an overwhelming mix of tongue and lips that had both girls breathless.

"Let me see you," Hermione said reaching behind them and turning on the light before lifting Ginny's jumper over her head and dropping to the ground. The lacy black bra quickly followed and Ginny's chest was laid bare. Hermione licked her lips, unsure as to why she was so turned on by her female best friend but far too horny to care.

Both girls had similar bra sizes; a heavy D cup that allowed for more than a handful of breast. Hermione leaned down and took one light peach colored nipple into her mouth and suckled, using her other hand to pluck at the opposite nipple. Ginny's head fell back in pleasure as her friend kissed and suckled on her sensitive peaks.

"You're so hot," Hermione said kissing the soft skin between Ginny's cleavage before trailing her mouth down the girls' flat stomach. Kneeling on the ground Hermione in one swift movement pulled down Ginny's skirt and panties revealing her smooth shaven kitty, glistening with her arousal.

"mmm and you smell delicious," before Ginny could react Hermione lifted one of her long legs over her shoulder and leaned in to lick her slit.

"Oh shit," Ginny cried, her head banging against the wall behind her as she jerked with the pleasurable sensation.

Hermione used her thumbs to peel Ginny's folds apart before burring her face at the girls' apex. Her nose nudged Ginny's sensitive clit as her tongue dipped into the redheads dripping pussy.

"So hot and sweet, I could lick your pussy all day," Hermione said as Ginny's juices gushed into her mouth and the girls hips began to jerk. Ginny was practically humping Hermione's face and when Hermione's tongue moved even faster the redhead moved her hands to grip Hermione's wild hair and began to earnestly press her friend's face into her folds.

"mmm right there….oh fuck yes, I'm so close!" Ginny screamed her knees buckling when Hermione moved her mouth to suck hard on her clit before quickly thrusting her long tongue back into Ginny's entrance. After only a few more swipes and swirls of Hermione's talented tongue Ginny was cumming. Her body slackened and she let out a silent scream of pleasure as she gushed and squirted all over Hermione's face and willing mouth.

"Come down here baby," Hermione said pulling Ginny down onto the ground with her. They kissed lazily, Ginny's juices smearing onto both of their mouths and cheeks.

"Are you going to replay the favor sweetheart?" Hermione asked softly playing with Ginny's heavy tits and pointed nipples.

"I want to taste you…" Ginny said blushing slightly. Hermione grinned and quickly rid herself of her button up, which she wasn't wearing a bra under. Ginny moved to take Hermione's pink nipple into her mouth and it quickly hardened under her sucking and licking.

"That feels good," Hermione said moving her hands to grip Ginny's hair. Ginny squeezed and fondled Hermione's large heavy tits as her mouth moved over the girls' pointed pink nipples.

"Lay down," Hermione urged. Ginny obeyed quickly, laying down on her back and watching as Hermione slipped out of her skirt, her pussy was revealed instantly due to her lack of panties. Ginny licked her lips at the sight of Hermione's bald swollen cunt, ready to be tasted. Hermione crawled over Ginny's naked body and swiftly moved her legs to straddle her friend's face. She was facing Ginny's feet staring at her friend's body beneath her.

"Lick me up baby," she urged before lowering herself onto Ginny's mouth. Ginny moved her hands to grip Hermione's hips before running her tongue across the older girl's slit. Hermione softly swiveled her hips over the other mouth, her breasts jiggling with the movements. Ginny's tongue moved over the other girls wet sticky folds with eagerness and Hermione was breathless with pleasure; Ginny moved one hand from Hermione's hips and slowly inserted two slim fingers into the other girl's tight cavern.

"mmm…more!" Hermione moaned her own hands covering her big breasts her small fingers pulling on her taunt nipples. Ginny moved her fingers in and out, twisting them to graze against the other girl's g-spot on every pass, in the meanwhile her tongue was flicking and teasing Hermione's sensitive clit.

"OH baby I'm going to cum all over your pretty little face," Hermione moaned huskily grinding herself down on Ginny's fingers and tongue wantonly. Her head was thrown back her hair wild as she gripped and pulled on her own tits. Ginny slipped a third finger into Hermione's cunt pressing them against her rough g-spot while at the same time sucking Hermione's clit into her own hot mouth.

"FUCK YES!" Hermione's orgasm was quick, racking her body with pleasure and she felt herself gush into Ginny's willing mouth. She crawled off of her friend's face and readjusted herself so that their bodies pressed flush against one another's. Both of their smooth soft skin was flushed and slick with sweat and cum but their mouths found one another's easily and their bodies slid together sensually. Ginny opened her legs so that Hermione's slit would slide against her own as they slowly writhed against one another.

Their slick folds rubbed and pressed against each other still so sensitive after their orgasms.

"I want to fill you up," Hermione said leaving a hickey on Ginny's neck with a 'pop'.

"Okay, whatever you want…" Ginny said arching her back in pleasure as their clits briefly pressed against each others.

Hermione reached for her wand and with a few softly spoken words she had transfigured a nearby broom into a long thick purple double ended dildo. It was at least eighteen inches long and as thick as a fist with a head and ridges to rub against their insides.

"Don't worry baby, it's going to fill so fucking good inside…" Hermione promised. She sat back on her heels and gripped one end of the dildo and lined it up with Ginny's soaked entrance. She pushed it in slowly watching as it stretched open her friends tight hole.

"It's so big!" Ginny gasped propped up on one elbow watching as the purple sex toy disappeared inside her. She had never had anything fill her up so perfectly.

"My turn," Hermione said as at least seven inches fit into Ginny. Gripping it strongly she lay in the same position as Ginny but opposite, so that their pussy's faced one another's connected by the dildo. She lowered her body as well as pushed in the fake cock, her eyes rolling back in her head as it filled her up good.

"Fuck…" she whispered as the huge sex toy stretched her pussy and rubbed against her inner walls so good. When she got as much as she could inside her she began to thrust her body against it, Ginny moved her body in tandem so that it thrust into each of them on opposite strokes.

"Holy shit, oh yeah right there…" Ginny groaned throwing her head back. Hermione watched Ginny's tits bounce and jiggle with each thrust as the dildo moved inside her.

"Give me your hand…" Hermione ordered. The hand that weren't propping them up laced together so that they could push and pull against each other, so that the dildo could move inside them even harder and better.

"Cum for me one more time baby," Hermione ordered watching as Ginny moaned with every thrust, her head thrown back to reveal her long neck peppered with red and purple hickeys. Hermione felt possive of the girl, and she growled when the dildo rubbed over and over and over on her g-spot.

"I'm cumming…oh fuck HERMIONE!" Ginny screamed as her most powerful orgasm rushed through her body. She saw stars and her body fell slack to the ground. Hermione watched the girl's face as she came before her eyes trained themselves on where Ginny's cum was leaking out of her pussy and making the dildo glisten with juices.

Hermione reached down and pulled the other half of the dildo out of Ginny. Deftly she climbed over to the girl who was laying lazily in the floor. Hermione straddled Ginny's stomach and began to thrust as much as she could of the purple dildo in and out of her own cunt.

"Watch me cum baby," she ordered fucking herself with the purple sex toy vigorously. Ginny couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight of the big fake cock entering into Hermione's tight entrance.

"I'm going to cream all over those beautiful pale tits," Hermione said lowly her eyes fixed on Ginny's heavy breasts. Ginny reached up and began to run her thumb in circles over Hermione's clit and with only a few presses Hermione pulled out the dildo and began to orgasm. Ginny watched as Hermione threw her head back and let out a feral scream and then her eyes were drawn to Hermione's pussy. Clear sticky liquid was flowing and squirting out of Hermione's tight hole. It dripped and gushed in clear rivers across Ginny's perfect big tits.

"mmm that was so good…" Hermione said slumping across Ginny's body. "Do you think you can sleep now baby?" But Ginny was already breathing softly and deeply in sleep. Hermione smiled before standing to pull on her skirt and shirt, still completely commando underneath. She transfigured Ginny a mattress and left the younger girl in the dark closet covered in sweat and cum and completely spent.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione and Ron

Hermione was late for her charms class, due to her mini adventure with Ginny, but managed to sneak in unnoticed by anyone. Except Ron Weasley.

Ron smirked and whispered to her as she sat down next to him at the back, "Well I never thought I see the day Hermione Granger be late for class."

"Shut up" Hermione quickly replied, although an erotic idea had popped into her head; her next target that her wet and horny pussy wanted was Ronald Weasley massive 9 inch glorious penis.

Her hand started to wonder and feel his inner thigh. Ron was alarmed, but secretly enjoyed this sensation, and said "Hold on, what are you doing?"

"Be quiet" she replied and then Ron soon got her intentions clear as she cupped his testicles and squeezed them.

She then unzipped his trousers, and her hand grasped his long, thick cock. When her thumb rubbed over the head she smiled as she felt the precum already leaking out. This made her pussy even more wetter.

Ron then suddenly pulled her hand away, Hermione glared at him until he said quickly with a cheeky grin, "We better leave now, as I want more than hand-job, don't you."

Hermione licked her lips and felt her pussy gush even more. She put her hand in air and stated to the class, "Professor, I feel ill." Then stood up and began to leave. Before Flitwick could even reply, Ron quickly moved as well, stating "I'll take her to the hospital wing.

Since Hermione had been made head girl, she had own room and decided take Ron there. Once they entered the room, she pushed him against the wall, pulled down both his trousers and boxers to reveal his hard and leaking cock.

"mmm it's so big," she wondered before taking the base in her small hand. Ron's head dropped back, hitting the wall behind him. Hermione licked the head and then the large vein running underneath before sliding her lips over the tip and down down down until he was hitting the back of her throat.

"Fuck…" he ground out behind gritted teeth; he looked down at the girl on her knees before him and became impossibly harder.

Her big eyes stared at him as her rosy lips wrapped tightly around the girth of his cock, she began to bob over him. Her mouth was hot and wet and perfect and he couldn't help but grab handfuls of her wild hair to push her into him. He felt her moan around him and it was his undoing, he was already so close because of her public hand job the vibrations of her moan had him cumming down her throat without warning.

She swallowed every bit he gave her and she slowly let him out of her mouth with a satisfied smile.

"I love the way you taste."

"I bet you taste even sweeter," he said pulling her up by the arms and crashing his mouth over hers. His tongue swept inside her mouth claiming her as his hands worked on the buttons of her shirt. When he had them undone he pushed it off her shoulders, happy to find the bare skin underneath.

"You're so fucking perfect," he said cupping her large heavy breasts in his hands, her flesh overflowed between his long lean fingers as he squeezed them softly. He leaned down to take one sweet pink nipple into his mouth, the pads of his fingers pinching the other into a stiff peak. Hermione moaned her eyes rolling back as he plucked and sucked her sensitive nipples. Ron's mouth didn't stop there, it placed kisses down her flat stomach before kneeling before her just as she had done him and pulling her skirt down.

"mmm I can see how wet you are," he said lowly licking his lips at the sight of her bare swollen slit. He grabbed one of her ankles and placed her leg over his shoulder so that he could better lick her. Hermione braced herself with one hand on the wall and the other tangled in Ron's long red hair. She felt him peel apart her folds before his mouth was on her and she was lost. He licked a long line up her slit his tongue pressing and flicking against all the most intimate and sensitive parts of her.

"Oh shit…yeah that's it," she moaned gripping his hair as his tongue repeatedly licked her clit. Her toes curled into the carpet as her hips jerked against his face. Ron moved one hand to press two long slim fingers into her opening, feeling how tight and wet she was around him he groaned and doubled his efforts on her clit.

"Ron…you're mouth feels so fucking good!" she moaned her hips now moving over his face. His fingers thrusted and twisted in and out slowly and he wrapped his lips around her sensitive nub and sucked. The sensation was too much; her orgasm came quickly and unexpectedly. She let out a high pitched scream as she bucked against his face, juices spilling out over his hand and mouth. He continued to finger fuck her until the last of her orgasm had subsided before standing up with a proud grin.

Hermione leaned up to run her tongue along his lips, kissing up her own juices that glistened on his mouth.

"How do you want me Ron?" she said her hands slipping up his lean flat stomach to grip his strong shoulders. "You can have me anyway you want…just tell me," she whispered into his ear before kissing his neck softly, sensually.

Ron had already re-hardened from the taste of her pussy but her words made him even harder.

He gripped the back of her neck and pulled her in for a devastating kiss; as their tongues intertwined her backed them up so that her back bumped into the tall window overlooking the front lawn. Students were getting out of class and finding themselves wandering the grounds and sitting by the lake socializing. Ron broke his mouth away from Hermione and forcefully turned her around so that her entire naked front was pressed up against the cold glass.

Hermione hissed as she looked down on the students below her, if someone squinted they could see her and her bare tits pressed up against the clear glass and possibly a figure behind her; as embarrassing as it was she also felt wetness gush from between her legs.

"You like that? Knowing anyone could look up here and watch you getting fucked like the slut you are?" Ron asked gripping her hips and forcing her to arch her back so that he could line his cock up with her entrance. Hermione pressed her hands against the glass as he slowly pressed into her tight hole.

"Yeah I like knowing someone could watch me get fucked…" she answered letting her forehead drop to the glass as he sunk balls deep inside of her.

"Watch them," He ordered swiftly gripping her hair and forcing her to stare down at the students below.

Ron began his rhythm, in and out again and again his thick cock stretching her. He watched her ass jiggle with every thrust and she watched the students below. Hermione both dreaded and hoped that someone would see. Ron's big hands gripped the flesh of her ass and hips, pulling her cheeks apart and spearing into her harder and faster. Hermione felt her sensitive nipples harden even more at the sensation of them rubbing against the glass and her mouth opened in a O as Ron slammed into her over and over.

Suddenly her eyes caught those of another. Down below a younger boy, maybe third or fourth year, was staring up at her window.

"OH GODS," she moaned her pussy clenching at the idea of this little boy watching someone fuck the shit out of her. Her eyes trained on him, he was sitting at the edge of the forest away from everybody else and blocked from sight by a bolder but they could see each other. Ron hit her g-spot on every pass and she was practically drooling but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the boy down below. She watched as his hand moved towards his pants, she could see him rub his crotch and when he began to rub faster and more earnestly she lost it.

"God damn it…RON!" she screamed shuttering as she clenched around his cock. Ron continued to slam into her and with a silent spell a chair slid over to them and he sat down, with Hermione still attached to his cock. He slid the chair as close to the window as possible, Hermione was boneless in his arms but he adjusted them. He spread her legs so that they draped on either side of him spreading her wide for the campus to see. Ron's big hands wrapped around her waist and settled her upright in a perfect backwards cowgirl.

"Is someone down there watching us baby?" he asked softly deeply in her ear. Her eyes roamed back to where the boy was, he still had his hand on his crotch his eyes trained on her window. She nodded.

"Does that turn you on?" he asked, his cock hard and still inside her.

She nodded.

"It makes you hot that that little boy down there is rubbing his cock to the sight of you spread wide and willing?" he sucked on the juncture of her neck and shoulder, leaving a little red mark.

"Yeah…" she whispered unable to look away from the boy.

"Well let's give him a show…" Ron gripped her hips tightly "…let's give him a better look, the zoom spell please darling, on he and yourself."

Hermione muttered the spell which allowed your vision to temporarily zoom in for a better look at something, like binoculars without the device. Suddenly Hermione could see every detail of the boy and with the way his blue eyes widened so could he. He was a Ravenclaw fourth year with messy light brown hair and a slim body, she could even see the outline of his hard cock in his pants. She began to move on top of Ron, bouncing down every time he thrust up so that their flesh slapped together. She leaned forward so that her hands were flat on the window pane as she bounced her ass over his cock.

The boy down below eyes' roamed across her and Hermione felt the hair on her arms stand on end. She watched as he stared at her tits, bouncing in high round circles as she ground down on Ron's dick. She could tell when his blue eyes moved downward to watch Ron's cock disappear inside of her over and over again. She licked her lips when his hand moved inside his pants and when he pulled out his hard dick she moaned.

"Is he jerking off, stroking his hard cock for you?" Ron asked his hands moving to grab her tits roughly, feeling them bounce and squeezing the soft flesh.

"Yes…oh fuck yes," she said watching as the Ravenclaw vigorously rubbed his cock, spitting in his hand to lube up before stroking it again and again.

"I don't blame him, you are one hot piece of ass," he said growling out each word with every stroke. She moaned as the boy licked his lips and ran his thumb across the leaking head of his dick.

"When he cums, you cum…all over my cock while he watches," Ron ordered moving one hand to rub her hard clit the other still gripping one breast. Hermione nodded her body hurtling towards its cliff, she swiveled her hips and bounced on top of Ron's thick cock, all the while watching the boy below get closer and closer just as she. When she couldn't take it anymore she leaned forward and licked the glass, her tongue leaving a trail when she looked down the boy had his head thrown back and was cumming into his hand. That was all it took for her to fall over the edge.

"Oh my fucking gods, yes yes yes!" she screamed as her body seized and her pussy locked own in a vice around Ron's cock.

"That's right baby…give it to me," Ron said giving three more thrusts into her before he finally orgasmed, emptying himself inside her velvety cavern. Hermione slumped down, resting against Ron's chest. She called off the zooming spell and looked down to that spot next to the woods where the boy had already zipped himself up and was hurrying away, face red.

"Hermione what has gotten into you?" Ron wondered breathing heavily as his friend dismounted him.

She shrugged as she pulled on her skirt and found a clean button up to put on; still refusing to wear bra and panties they seemed to just get in way as of late.

"I don't know honestly, but come along…we're late for lunch." She grabbed her bag and hurried out of the room leaving Ron flaccid and spent sitting in a chair in front of her tower window.

"Women…" he sighed with dismay.


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your do

"Ouch," she said looking up at the person she pumped into.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hermione…I was looking for Higgithens. They like to linger around corners you know." Luna said smiling up at her friend. Hermione noticed how small Luna was. Standing a few inches shorter than she with willowy arms and long slender legs.

"Okay…what exactly are Higgithen's Luna?" Hermione said looking down at her friend's delicate elfin features.

"Well, no one has ever seen them of course, but many people have felt them. They float around in the air and make people attracted to each other…" Luna said plainly.

' _I think she means hormones…'_ Hermione thought as she stared at Luna's long wavy blonde hair that swung right above the curve of her pert behind. "Why were you looking for them?"

"Just needed a bit of release you know," Luna said looking distractedly around.

"You're horny?" Hermione chuckled taking a step closer to the younger girl.

"Well yes, was trying to find someone to help me out…" Luna sighed, "…but everyone's gone to Hogsmead and I can't find those Higgithen's."

"I think you found just what you where looking for Luna," Hermione said taking another step forward and pressing the girl against the stone-wall.

"Hermione…I never got the impression that you were very sexual," Luna said resting her tiny hands on Hermione's hips and looking up at the older girl with a bit of confusion.

"It's a recent development. Are you sexual Luna?" The brunette asked leaning in to press her lips against the pale skin of Luna's neck.

"Oh yes…I love sex!" Luna exclaimed but her explanation was cut off when Hermione's mouth moved to caress hers. The girls kissed in the middle of the corridor, their bodies pressed tightly together. Hermione's hands wrapped around Luna's neck and cradled her head as their tongues teased and tasted one another's. Luna's hands moved to desperately grasp the back of Hermione's button down.

Hermione reached down and lifted up Luna's legs so that they wrapped around her waist. Hermione's hands gripped the flesh of Luna's butt as she pressed her harder against the wall. Their skirts were flipped up and Hermione's bare pussy pressed against the already soaked cotton of Luna's panties.

When Hermione began to rotate her hips their clits rubbed together and Luna gasped into Hermione's mouth.

"Oh!" she let out as Hermione's mouth moved to kiss and suck on the thin skin of her neck. Their hips bucked resulting in their clits rubbing and grinding together, it was a slow build of pleasure that had both girls panting and desperate for release.

"Are you going to cum Luna?" Hermione asked her hands gripping at Luna's ass as her mouth moved urgently across the skin of neck and lips.

"mmm yes…" Luna moaned and within another minute she gasped, her eyes rolled back in her head, and she shook with her first orgasm of the evening. Hermione felt the girl's panties become even more soaked, their juices mixing together on skin and cloth. "Come back to my room," Luna said breathlessly "I have a lot of toys."

Hermione didn't need anymore convincing as Luna pulled her down the hallway and up the staircases that lead to the Ravenclaw dormitories. They hurried past the few lingering students and underclassmen and into the 6th year girl's room. They practically jumped into Luna's bed, closed the curtains, and silenced/protected their little haven so that they wouldn't be found.

"Wanna see my collection?" Luna said reaching under the bed and pulling out a medium sized wooden box. Before Hermione could answer the younger girl opened the lid and Hermione looked inside.

"Fuck Luna," she breathed pulling out dildos, vibrators, lube, anal beads, a butt plug, and a big flesh colored strap on. "Do you use all this?" she asked. Luna nodded proudly fingering the vibrator with a mischievous look in her bright blue eyes.

"mmm who knew we had such a nasty little girl on our hands," Hermione said grabbing Luna and throwing her onto the bed before crawling on top of her. They resumed their kissing, their bodies writing on top of one another as their mouths moved over each others. Hermione raised up on her knees and began to shimmy out of her skirt and pull her shirt over her head leaving her body bare. Luna kneeled and did the same pulling her skirt off and unbuttoning her shirt and letting it drop to the bed.

Luna was thin and willowy with long lean legs and a flat tight stomach, her breasts were smaller than Hermione's but still a healthy C cup. Her best features by far were her tight round bubble butt and her long wavy blonde hair. Hermione reached forward and unclasped Luna's bra dropping it to the floor before moving her hands to cup Luna's soft breasts. They fit in Hermione's hands and Luna's light pink nipples hardened under her palms.

"Your skin is so soft," Hermione said running her hands down Luna's waist to rub the skin of her thighs, Luna leaned back propping herself on her pillows as Hermione kneeled between her legs. Hermione slid Luna's already soaked panties down her long legs and Luna draped her legs over Hermione's shoulders so that Hermione was settled between her thighs.

"Mmm you smell delicious," the wild haired brunette moaned as she peeled Luna's folds apart and licked a long line up her slit. Luna bucked her hips in pleasure as Hermione's tongue licked and sucked and played with her sensitive clit.

"Wait…" Luna said moving her legs off of Hermione and scooting down the bed. She reached over and grabbed two eight-inch dildo's that were thick and veiny. She handed one to Hermione before gesturing for Hermione to straddle her face. Hermione happily obliged before leaning down to face Luna's own folds.

"I want you to fuck me like this," Luna said from her place on the bottom of the sixty-nine position, her breath washed across Hermione's wet folds and the brunette shivered with anticipation. Hermione felt Luna spread her folds apart before pushing the dildo slowly inside her tight wet cunt, Hermione began to mirror the same actions on Luna.

Hermione watched the flesh colored dildo stretch out Luna's tight little hole and she licked her lips as she moved one hand so that she could rub Luna's clit with her thumb. She began to pump the dildo all the way in and slowly back out, building up speed until she was slamming it inside the small girl. Meanwhile, Luna was doing similar actions to Hermione. Her dildo was bright blue and she watched as Hermione's greedy pussy sucked it in happily, Luna's tongue was lapping at Hermione's pointed clit and both girls were moaning with pleasure.

Luna's hips where bucking upwards into the big dildo that Hermione was ramming inside her while Hermione was bouncing her ass on Luna's face essentially fucking herself on Luna's dildo and mouth.

"Oh my God Luna, yes but that big dildo inside me," she moaned using all her strength to pump the big fake dick into Luna's velvety pussy over and over. "Oh yeah you like licking me up while you put that toy in my cunt?" she asked eyes focused on the slick juices that lubed up the dildo and the way it stretched Luna so beautifully.

Luna moaned, the vibrations making Hermione's clit tingle, as she fucked herself on the dildo.

"Fuck I'm so close baby, cum with me…" she growled as both girls worked each other over until they both came shuttering with an intense orgasm. Their inner walls clenched around the rubber toys as they throbbed with pleasure. They crawled off of each other and found each other's mouths easily. Kissing lazily on top of each other as they came down from their temporary high.

Hermione was draped on top of Luna and they kissed until they were both heated again. The Head Girl reached over and grabbed the one thing she had been eyeing all night, the big black strap on.

"Can I fuck you with this Luna?" She asked licking her lips with the possibilities.

"Oh please," Luna begged her blue eyes dark and stormy with lust.

"Such a dirty dirty girl," Hermione said sitting back on her knees to pull on the straps and situate the toy. Luna watched as Hermione slid her legs into the correct slots and fastened the straps around her waist and thighs. Soon the big eleven-inch thick black cock proudly stood erect from Hermione's pelvis. Luna felt herself gush with arousal at the hot site of Hermione with a cock, her tits heavy and round with a big dick ready to be used she was the picture of sex.

"Come here baby," Hermione said grabbing Luna by the hips and settling herself between Luna's long long legs. "God I'm going to fuck you so good," Hermione growled gripping the rubber in her small hand and lining the bulging head up with Luna's tight entrance. Hermione pushed in slowly watching the huge cock disappear all the way into Luna's tight little pink hole.

"Oh Merlin it's so big!" Luna yelled, eyes wide, her hands gripping the soft sheets until her knuckles were white.

"You like that?" Hermione asked rearing back her hips before thrusting in again; she began to pick up a rhythm. Watching as Luna's eyes rolled back in her head and she began to thrash underneath of her. Luna's leg wrapped around Hermione's waist as she used them to pull Hermione closer faster and harder, soon the brunette was pounding Luna with the strap on so hard that she could hear the flesh smacking together.

"OH yeah just like that," Luna moaned twisting the sheets in her first. Hermione watched Luna's C cup tits bounce and jiggle with every thrust, she felt so powerful, so in control. "More please please," Luna begged.

"My little dirty girl want's more?" Hermione said lowly. She pulled her cock out and grabbed Luna by the hips, "turn over and get on your knees." Luna obeyed quickly, flipping over onto her hand's and knees. Her fingers twisted the sheets back between them as Hermione reached forward and wrapped her long blond hair around her hand and wrist and pulled back sharply. Luna's body was pulled tight as a bow, stretched and arched so that Hermione could easily slide back inside the other girl's hole.

"Oh GODS you're so deep!" Luna screamed as Hermione resumed her punishing rhythm; in and out over and over and over. Hermione's hips where a blur, her tits bouncing in rhythm with Luna's as they both thrust and bucked to meet each other's hips. Hermione's one hand gripped Luna's long blonde hair tightly her other began to slap Luna's tight milky ass cheek again and again leaving a bright red mark.

"Come all over this dick," Hermione demanded roughly, spanking the other girl in tandem with the cock going in and out of her pussy.

"Oh yes yes yes YES!" Luna screamed her back arching, her toes curling as she shook with release. When Hermione pulled the cock out it was glistening with juices, Luna rolled over onto her back and lay there panting. Hermione gripped the younger girl's chin, forcing her mouth open before thrusting the slick fake dick into her mouth. Luna was practically gagging on the cock but she took it eagerly her own spit mixing with her cum as she licked and sucked the big toy. When she was satisfied that Luna cleaned it she threw it to the side and looked at the younger girl with satisfaction.

"I want to make you cum too Hermione," Luna said sitting up and gently pushing Hermione back onto the bed. Luna got some pillows and propped the other girl up so that she was comfortably reclining. Luna settled herself between Hermione's legs and got to work. First she grabbed the small bottle of lube, Hermione was soaking wet but Luna used it to massage the brunette's puckered ass-hole, she worked in two small fingers before grabbing the set of black anal beads.

"Shit," Hermione said as Luna pressed one round ball into her ass hole before following with another and another. They felt good rubbing inside her and she let her head fall back in pleasure as her ass became full of the hard round balls. When the strand was fully inside Luna reached over and grabbed the vibrator which she turned on low and set on Hermione's clit.

"Fuck Luna," Hermione moaned her eyes rolling back in her head. Luna moved so that she was pressed up against Hermione's side her hand gripping the vibrator and moving it slowly softly over Hermione's clit.

"I'm going to make you cum without putting anything inside your pussy," Luna claimed. Her soft voice saying such dirty things make Hermione's cunt clench with arousal.

Luna put the vibrator on medium and rubbed it harder on Hermione's clit making the brunette jump and buck with pleasure. The beads in her ass made her feel so full and the pressure on her clit was building her to a slow climax.

"You're a naughty girl Hermione, you loved being fucked with big fat toys don't you?" Luna asked softly before licking Hermione's pointed nipple.

"Yeah I love it," Hermione said softly her voice breathless with pleasure.

"Mmm I know you do, you little slut," Luna said as she turned the vibrator to high. Hermione let out a yelp of pleasure as she felt her orgasm approach quickly.

"I'm going to cum…" she moaned her hips thrusting up, begging for more of the vibrator. Luna moved back between Hermione's thighs.

"Cum you little whore," Luna said pressing the toy hard on Hermione's clit and beginning to pull the anal beads out slowly one by one by one. Hermione couldn't take all the stimulation and began to cum; screaming Luna's name loudly over and over. In the midst of her orgasm Luna bumped up the vibrator one more notch and Hermione's body sized up her pussy clenched and she squirted all over Luna's face and chest.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! YEAH YES YES OHH YEAH," she screamed squirting clear cum across Luna's pale skin.

When Luna pulled the last anal bead out she removed the vibrator and Hermione was spent. Hermione pulled the smaller girl close and began to kiss and lick up her own cum from Luna's soft here...

"Have you found out who gave you the lust potion?" Luna asked innocently.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked confused, "Oh, don't worry I only knew because I can sense these things that others cannot." Luna replied

"No I don't know who gave me the lust potion." Hermione said.

"Well, the lust potion is a difficult potion to make and the ingredients are extremely rare, so I would suggest it was someone who is exceptionally at potion making" Luna stated.

Hermione nodded and exited the room, with this new information she had been given Hermione decided to take it upon herself to find out who had done put her under the lust potion….

Whilst also getting a lot of fucks along the way.


	4. Chapter 4

Zabini what are you doing at my table?" she asked approaching him slowly.

The handsome boy looked up at her with a bored expression.

"I don't see your name on it anywhere," he said.

She pointed to the small HG carved in the corner of the desk. He rolled his eyes.

"You would have a personal table in the library Granger," he said standing up to tower over her "The stick up your ass doesn't allow you to sit anywhere else." He sneered.

The way his mouth curled on one side as he insulted her strangely turned her on.

"Would you like to put something long and thick up my ass Zabini?" she said innocently perching herself up on the table.

"What the fuck are you talking about Granger," he said watching her long legs swing as she played with the collar of her button down shirt. Hermione licked her lips; Blaise was probably the most attractive boy in school with his olive skin, long dark eyelashes, a smile to make a girl's panties soaked, and a body to match. He was the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. Hermione wanted him and she was going to have him.

"Just that you seem to be all talk and no action…" She said spreading her legs slightly and allowing more of her silky thighs to be seen by the Slytherin. "…Don't you want to show the little Gryffindor prude a good time?" she asked undoing the button between her cleavage.

"I wouldn't want to put my cock anywhere near your filthy mudblood cunt," he said harshly but the way his pants had tented in the front said otherwise. His mean words turned Hermione on even more and she vowed to have him in everyway imaginable.

"Oh really because that hard cock in your trousers says otherwise," she giggled at his awestruck face.

"What is wrong with you Granger?" he asked his wide dark eyes trained on where her fingers were playing with her abundant cleavage. Hermione could tell that Blaise loved a bit of a show so she silently summoned her sexiest pair of underwear. She knew a spell that would attach the under garments to her body so quickly that he wouldn't even notice. She felt the bra slip under her shirt and snap and the thong slip underneath her skirt. Blaise was still looking at her long legs swinging and at that tantalizing V between her big breasts. Slowly she stood, her fingers unbuttoning her shirt until it dropped to the floor. Her skirt swiftly followed until she was standing in a demi push up bra that wrapped around her abundant tits with black lace and a tiny matching thong.

"This seems a little out of character Granger," Zabini said staring at her tight curvy body out on display for him to see.

"I'm just giving you an opportunity Zabini, whether or not you take it is up to you…" She said spinning in a slow circle. Giving him time to stare at every inch of her perfect little body. Blaise licked his lips it would be quite an accomplishment to fuck the Golden girl, he thought to himself.

"Come here and get on your knees, you little mudblood slut," he said harshly practically ripping his shirt off and pushing his trousers down his hips to reveal his long thick cock. Hermione dropped to her knees in front of him and immediately wrapped her hands around his member; she stroked him before taking him in her warm wet mouth.

Blaise groaned, slipping his hands into her wild hair. He gripped it at the roots as he guided her head, "Take it deeper, I know you can…" he growled thrusting his hips towards her mouth. Hermione relaxed her throat letting him slip even deeper, essentially letting him fuck her mouth. Her hands gripped his hips as drool pooled in her mouth and dripped out of the sides onto her chest. Blaise began to pick up the pace, Hermione was gagging on his cock but he didn't stop.

"Mmm such a wet hot mouth," he growled pulling her head back sharply, she gasped for air. Her lips were reddened from use, her hair was wild, and her cheeks were flushed, and there was spit on her long neck and abundant chest. She looked used and Blaise loved it.

"Push those big tits together," he ordered watching as her small hands pushed her D cup breasts together so that they created the perfect cradle for his cock. He gripped his base and slid it between her tits.

"Move them over me, fuck me with those tits…" Hermione felt herself get wetter and wetter as she felt his cock rub between her tits.

"Is this turning you on?" he asked watching her eyes glaze over as she stared up at him.

"mmm yeah…" she said.

"Spit on it, make my cock wet so I can fuck your tits," he growled his cock getting as hard as it had ever been between her soft plush breasts. He watched as she spit on the head of his dick as it peeked between the valley of her chest. He loved the way she felt around his dick, but the horny look in his eyes made him want more. He pulled out of her cleavage and gripped his cock in his fist before smacking it on her cheek and then the other.

"What do you want?" he asked smacking her face with his dick over and over.

"Put it inside me…" she said softly, loving how he made he feel so naughty.

"Where…be more specific," he demanded tracing her lips with the head of his cock, the bead of pre-cum on his tip spreading across her red lips like gloss.

"Put your big fat cock in my pussy…please," she practically begged she could feel her wetness seeping from her apex, soaking her panties and dripping down her thighs.

"Since you asked so nicely," he said urging her to stand. He gripped her jaw before kissing her mouth roughly. His tongue swiped against her own over and over. Hermione felt the library table behind her and he lifted her swiftly onto it. His hand slid down her flat stomach to grip the flimsy lace of her panties. In one swift movement he had ripped them completely off and dropped them to the library floor. Hermione was perched on the edge of the table as he lined up his cock with her willing pussy. She wrapped her legs around his waist and urged him closer; he pushed inside her slowly stretching and filling until he was balls deep inside her.

"Fuck you're so hot and tight and wet," he groaned his hands resting on the table on either side of her hips. She gripped his broad shoulders tightly, her nails digging into his skin as be pulled out slowly rubbing all the right spots inside her before plunging back in in one rough thrust. Hermione threw her head back in pleasure and Blaise took the opportunity to attack her neck with his mouth as he moved inside her. He licked, sucked, bit, and kissed every inch of her long neck as his cock moved inside her slowly but with powerful strokes.

"Oh my god…yes more please," she gasped her eyes crossing and her toes curling at the slow teasing build of the Slytherin's pace.

He began to pick up the pace, slamming into her over and over, his face right next to where her big tits were bouncing with every thrust.

"You like that Granger?" he asked filling her to the brim with strong swift bruising force. "You like it rough don't you?" he asked his hot breath washing across her neck and chest.

"Oh yeah…just like that," she moaned biting her bottom lip until she drew blood. He licked the drops from her bleeding lip before moving his mouth down her neck to her bouncing chest. He managed to capture a hard pink nipple in his warm mouth sucking it roughly before biting down softly on the sensitive nub.

"Fuck!" she screamed as she desperately arched up to meet him thrust for thrust. Their flesh slapped together in a beautiful symphony of sex as he fucked her roughly. His mouth moved to the other nipple as he continued to slam into her from above. When he bit down on her she couldn't help the powerful orgasm that rushed across her. She screamed out in pleasure and squeezed his shoulders until she drew blood.

"Come here," he said gripping her waist and sliding her back on top of the table. She lay boneless on the wooden library table staring as he moved to crawl over her. She lifted her knees to cradle his hips between her thighs and he plunged back into her still sensitive pussy. She gasped and arched up to meet his violent thrusts.

"Give it to me," he growled sliding the fingers of his left hand between hers and squeezing her hand. His right hand gripped her left breast roughly as it bounced and jiggled and moved with each thrust into her. Hermione lifted her hips up to him loving the way he controlled and used her body.

"I like you on your back like this," he said darkly pinching one hard nipple between his long fingers. "Letting me do what ever I want to your tight little body," he said lowly watching her face intently. Her mouth was open in an O of pleasure, her cheeks flushed a healthy red, and her eyes glazed with ecstasy.

"Such a naughty girl," he said gripping her sides and pulling her up while rolling back to his knees and then to a sitting position so that she was now straddling him.

"Fuck me little girl," he commanded his hands on her sliding over hips and rubbing squeezing the flesh of her ass. Hermione moved over him using her knees to bounce on him and her hips to thrust at the same time. She was desperate for his beautiful cock, his body, his words, his skin, his mouth.

She let out gasps and moans of pleasure as she fucked herself on his cock.

"That's right…all dirty whores love to fuck themselves on a big cock, don't they Granger?" he whispered.

"Yes, Merlin I love your cock," she shuttered feeling him fill her up, hitting her g-spot on every pass. Blaise licked his lips at the sight of her neck covered in his marks and her breasts bouncing right in front of him. Her nipples grazed his own chest as she rode him roughly. He reached up to grip those big tits loving the way they felt so soft in his big hands and how they were so big that they overflowed over his grip.

"I know you do," he said hissing as her wet cunt sunk down on him over and over. "Come for me again, squeeze that cock inside you," he ordered and she obeyed.

"FUCK BLAISE! Mmm yes!" She screamed arching her back as she began to cum again. She threw her head back as her orgasm rushed over her in a tidal wave of pleasure.

"That's right…cum all over me," he said smirking as she jerked in his arms with the aftermath of her orgasm.

"It's my turn…where do you want my cum?" He asked brushing her hair back from her face, his hard dick still inside her fluttering pussy.

"I want it leaking out of my ass," she said staring into his eyes with a dark lustful eyes.

"Mmm you are dirty dirty little cockslut," he growled lifting her off of him. "Get on your knees."

She got on her hands and knees, her fingers wrapped around the edge of the table; knuckles white.

He kneeled behind her gathering the abundant wetness from her pussy to prep her puckered asshole. His finger pressed inside her, rubbing her own cum inside as lube. When she was well prepped he gripped her ass cheeks in his hands and pressed inside her tight back hole slowly.

"Oh gods…" Hermione moaned loudly trying to drop her head but Blaise gripped her hair and pulled her neck back tautly so that her back was arched her ass in perfect position for him to take. He didn't wait long before beginning to slam into her roughly. He loved the way her ass jiggled with every thrust and he knew that underneath her tits were bouncing up and down with his every pound.

"I'm going to fill this ass up," he growled pulling her hair even tighter, the pain made her pussy gush once more and Hermione couldn't help but move on of her hands to rub on her own clit.

It wasn't long before Blaise's thrusts were erratic and Hermione's body was shaking. She was so close yet again. She pressed hard down on her clit and came with a loud cry her body seizing.

Blaise felt her cum and let go with a roar, erratically pounding into her ass as he filled her up with his cum. Hermione slumped to the table when he let go of her hair and he pulled his deflating cock out slowly, watching as his milky cum leaked out of her gaping asshole.

"Who knew the Gryffindor prude would be such a perfect little whore," he said kissing the back of her neck softly before standing and redressing swiftly. Hermione watched boneless as he left her in the darkest corner of the library, naked but utterly satisfied.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Voyeur and The Bombshell

'Lust potion when brewed incorrectly may have lasting effects on the drinker. It causes increased hormone levels which leads to unsustainable sexual appetite. The effects can last anywhere from days to weeks. The person is unable to resist sexual acts and must have sex or they become extremely uncomfortable…'

Hermione bit her bottom lip as she read over he own essay.

'Maybe I've been drugged with a bad batch...but who and why?' she wondered to herself. Trying to think back to when she first began feeling the symptoms. Still attempting to recall every detail she packed up her homework and headed out of the library towards her dorm. After Blaise left she managed to focus and get some homework done.

'Lavender did ask for the homework…but that's not too out of the ordinary,' she thought as she thought back to the morning she began to feel constantly horny. Suddenly she bumped into someone and they gasped. She looked down to see a familiar face. It was the younger boy who had watched her fuck Ron through the window. His face was flushed; his eyes bright, and Hermione noticed the immediate tent in his black school pants.

"Hey…what's your name?" she asked with a slow smile.

"It's Jordan," he said looking up at her, his eyes moving over her face and down to her abundant cleavage.

"Do you need help with that?" she said nodding her head toward his obvious hard on.

"Um yeah?" he responded; confused as to why this beautiful seventh year was propositioning him.

"Come here," she said rounding the next corner and ushering him into the closest cleaning closet. He entered hastily and watched as she locked the door and silenced the room.

She dropped to her knees in front of him and deftly unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them own along with his boxers. His cock was already hard and leaking and she knew he wouldn't last long. Hermione had no intent of fucking the younger boy, but she needed to feel a hard cock in her mouth and cum down her throat and what better gift to the young Ravenclaw.

She gripped the base firmly in her palm, sliding her hand slowly up up up before running her thumb along his swollen head picking up the bead of pre-cum before stroking back down.

"Oh gods," Jordan groaned letting his head fall back against the stone wall.

"mmm you like that?" she said softly stroking him with a firm grip in long teasing strokes.

"Yeah," he groaned.

"Mmm how about this…" she asked flicking her tongue against the swollen head before wrapping her lips around the tip and sinking down.

"Shit!" he cursed as she began to work his dick with her mouth. Hermione loved the way he felt inside her mouth so hard and throbbing. She bobbed over him her mouth sucking and working him all the way to the back of her throat. When she moaned around his length he began to shake.

"I'm gonna…" he said softly his hands softly touching her head in warning. Hermione didn't slow down just continued to sink down on him. With a cry he bucked his hips and Hermione felt his cum fill her mouth. She let him empty as she swallowed every drop. When he was finished she stood and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you," she smiled and licked her lips before leaving the closet and the young boy confused and satisfied behind her.

Hermione continued her journey back to her own dorm, repeatedly licking her lips.

'this is not normal…I shouldn't like this so much,' she thought as she whispered the password and entered her room. Much to her surprise she found Daphne Greengrass sitting on her couch.

"Good evening Granger," the Slytherin said flipping her long wavy blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Greengrass," Hermione couldn't help but notice the other girl perfect figure, long shapely legs, big tits, and perfect round hips.

"I'm just waiting on Draco to get back from detention…but it's with McGonagall so it will be while yet." The blonde said rolling her bright blue eyes.

"Oh it's not a problem," Hermione said her eyes roaming over Daphne's perfectly symmetrical face, visualizing it bobbing between her thighs.

"I needed him for something and now he's probably going to be too tired to help later," the green eyed like girl lamented.

"What did you need him for?" Hermione asked coming closer.

"To fuck me…" Daphne sighed and crossed her legs.

"Well he's not the only one who could do that," Hermione said softly coming to sit next to the other girl.

"Are you offering Granger?" she asked with a soft incredulous laugh.

"Are you accepting Greengrass?" Hermione put her hand on the girl's soft thigh and slid it higher and higher under her skirt until she could press her fingers against Daphne's damp panties.

"Maybe…" Daphne breathed spreading her legs as Hermione slipped her fingers underneath the fabric to stroke her now wet folds. "I want to see how good the mudblood is at pussy…" Daphne said spreading her legs wide with invitation.

Hermione kneeled before the other girl, settling herself between Daphne's soft milky thighs. Hermione pulled the other girls dark green panties down and off. She flipped up the other girl's green plaid skirt and licked her lips at the sight of Daphne's swollen pink lips glistening with arousal. Daphne looked down at the brunette between her legs and sighed, she began to unbutton her own Oxford slipping it off as Hermione blew on her soaked lower lips softly.

"Mmm you're so wet," Hermione said sliding one finger into Daphne's velvety cavern. The Gryffindor pushed a second finger inside before starting a steady rhythm in and out before moving her mouth to flick and lick at Daphne's now hardened clit.

"Gods Granger you're good at this…" Daphne breathed pulling the cups of her black bra down to let her heavy tits hang free, pinching and rolling her own pink nipples softly.

Hermione looked up at the girl from her spot between her legs, picking up the pace of her fingers brushing her fingertips against Daphne's g-spot on every pass.

"Yeah give it to me…" the blonde moaned arching up to meet Hermione's fingers. Hermione wrapped her lips around Daphne's clit and suckled on it.

"Fuck yes," Daphne cursed gripping her abundant breasts in her hands as her orgasm rushed closer. Hermione managed to press a third finger inside Daphne's tight hole pushing them in and out while licking and sucking on the blonde's clit until Daphne couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh gods I'm cumming…" she gasped throwing her head back in pleasure as her juices gushed into Hermione's willing mouth. Hermione drank up every bit of what Daphne gave her before licking her lips in satisfaction.

"Come here Granger," Daphne said softly pulling the other girl into a heated kiss. Hermione moved to straddle the Slytherin on the couch. Daphne deftly unbuttoned Hermione's white Oxford letting it drop as their mouths moved heatedly against one another's. Hermione reached behind Daphne and unhooked the blonde's lacy bra while Daphne did the same to Hermione. They desperately pressed themselves together their soft breasts pushing together in a rush of heated skin. Hermiong gripped Daphne's long blonde hair in her hands as she slipped her tongue into the other girl's warm mouth.

Daphne let her hands slid down Hermione's soft back before reaching under her Gryffindor skirt to squeeze the round globes of her fleshy ass.

"Oh!" Hermione moaned into Daphne's mouth as her panty covered pussy grinded against the blondes' bare folds.

"Get them off," the brunette gasped desperate for more friction. Rolling to the side Hermione scrambled out of her black panties before immediately crawling back on top of the blonde bombshell. Daphne's hands went right back to Hermione's now bare ass pulling and pushing Hermione's hips so that their folds rubbed and grinded together.

"Fuck yes," Daphne growled as their clits brushed together their hips rolling against one another's as their mouths crashed back together in a heated kiss.

"More more please!" Hermione begged her orgasm creeping up on her slowly.

"Kneel in front of me," Daphne ordered they both scrambled to kneel facing each other on the couch. Their knees intertwined and they began to grind on each other's thighs as they continued to kiss.

"Oh God!" Hermione shouted moving her lips to Daphne's long pale neck.

"Yeah baby, grind on my thigh…get yourself off…" Daphne said lowly doing the same to Hermione's thigh throwing her head back in pleasure as Hermione sucked and kissed on her neck and shoulders. Her hands were still constantly guiding Hermione's hips with a firm grip on her round ass.

"Cum all over me please!" Hermione gasped as the pressure on her clit became almost too intense.

"Oh fuck yes," Daphne cursed as she began to cum; her toes curled and her eyes rolled back in her head as she gushed all over Hermione's thigh. Hermione bit down on Daphne's shoulder as her own orgasm rushed across her violently. She felt her juices rush down her own thighs and onto Daphne.

"mmm let me taste you little Gryffindor…I bet your cum tastes so fucking good." Daphne said rolling onto her back and beckoning Hermione to sit on her face. Hermione straddled Daphne's shoulders her butt rubbing against the other girls big tits as Daphne wrapped her arms around Hermione's thighs and smothered herself in the brunette's folds.

Hermione slowly let herself rock against Daphne's willing mouth reaching up to pull and twist her sensitive nipples as Daphne's tongue flicked and lapped at every inch of her dripping pussy.

"Yeah just like that," Hermione moaned letting her head drop back her brown curls swaying against the bare skin of her back as she rolled her hips over Daphne's face. Daphne gripped Hermione's thighs tightly as she feasted on the Gryffindor's sweet cunt. She swirled her tongue inside Hermione's sticky hole before lapping up towards the brunette's hard little clit she did this over and over until she could feel Hermione shaking with pleasure above her.

"Oh Merlin…I'm going to cum all over your face!" Hermione shouted, turned on at the very thought. Daphne was dripping again herself; the combination of Hermione's sweet taste and the brunette's ass brushing against her own nipples had Daphne's pussy leaking with arousal. The blonde moaned at Hermione's dirty words and rapidly flicked her tongue against Hermione's clit sending the Gryffindor over the edge.

"FUCK," Hermione screamed her body tensing as she came, her pussy gushing all over Daphne's cheeks and mouth. Daphne continued to lick the other girl clean with moans of pleasure. Once Hermione came down from her orgasmic high she turned over quickly and settled herself between Daphne's thighs before leaning down to kiss her own cum from the blondes mouth and cheeks.

"Do you taste good?" Daphne asked as Hermione's tongue licked her cheeks and lips.

"mmmhmm," Hermione moaned affirmatively.

"Please make me cum again," Daphne begged bucking her hips as her pussy pulsed with want.

"Accio Strap On," Hermione said after she had cleaned up Daphne. "I said I would fuck you," she said with a grin as she hurriedly strapped her self in.

"Fuck yeah," Daphne groaned wantonly looking at the eight inch blue dildo hanging between Hermione's thick soft thighs.

"Do you want it?" Hermione gripped the dildo in her little hand and teased Daphne's clit with the bulging head.

"Please give it to me," Daphne begged arching up and throwing her head back with arousal. Hermione grinned as she slowly pressed the fat dick into Daphne's slick pussy.

"Oh it's so fucking big!" Daphne moaned as it filled her to the hilt. She gripped the couch beneath her as Hermione began to spear in and out the blue dildo stretching her so good.

Hermione thrust in and out slowly letting Daphne fell it stretch and rub her in every way.

"Harder! Faster please!" the blonde begged as she began to arch up into Hermione's thrusts. Hermione placed her hands on either side of Daphne's head so that their tits swayed and brushed up against on another's as she began to pound the dildo into the blonde's willing pussy.

"Holy shit! YES!" Daphne screamed as Hermione slammed the dildo into her over and over and over until she was mindless with pleasure and the white hot heat of her orgasm was rushing toward her.

"I'm gonna cum…" She gasped her eyes rolling back into her head and it only took three more thrusts from Hermione before her mouth opened in a wide O and her pussy clenched around the dildo with a massive orgasm. Hermione pulled the dildo out of Daphne's desperate pussy and began to lick it clean. Daphne watched with lazy satisfaction as the Gryffindor cleaned her cum from the blue toy.

"Come here," Daphne ordered guiding Hermione to lie on her back on top of the blonde. Daphne's breasts were pressed to Hermione's back and Daphne wrapped her arms around Hermione and began to play with the brunette's sensitive nipples. Daphne kissed and sucked on Hermione's shoulders and neck while her fingers plucked and pulled on the brunette's hard peaks.

"Accio vibrator…" Daphne whispered catching the toy in her hand and turning it on. The buzzing made Hermione's insides throb and she gasped when Daphne placed the toy directly on her clit.

"Oh my god," Hermione moaned her hips bucking against the soft vibrations.

"Cum for me one more time," Daphne ordered turning up the vibrations while one of her hands continued playing with Hermione's tits. The curvy brunette began to writhe on top of the blonde's perfect body as her body hurdled towards yet another orgasm.

"That's right…just let go," Daphne whispered biting down on Hermione's neck as she pulled on nipple taunt and turned up the vibrator to high. It only took a minute before Hermione bucked wildly and let herself be taken away in a rush of pleasure.

"oh gods fuck yeah!" she breathed as her eyes rolled back in her head and she came. Both girls lay on each other for a minute before Hermione rolled off of Daphne and settled on her side on the couch.

"Well Granger I didn't think you had it in you," Daphne said slowly getting up and beginning to redress.

"Any time Daphne…it was an honor really," Hermione said with a grin staring at Daphne's perfect body as she re-buttoned her shirt.

"I'll take you up on that Granger," Daphne said slipping her shoes back on and grabbing her bag to head out. After the door closed behind the blonde Slytherin Hermione accioed a blanket from her room and fell asleep on the couch, naked and satisfied.


	6. Chapter 6

The Hero

Hermione found herself wandering the castle later that evening. She had managed to keep herself from attacking anyone else since Ron earlier that morning. She had barely kept herself from Blaise Zabini again and promised herself that she would have him soon. The fact that she hadn't been satisfied in a few hours had her hot and bothered all over again. Her skin was hot and sensitive and with every step she took the brushing of her thighs together stimulated her. With a sigh she headed up towards her dorms, which happened to be located next to the prefect bathroom, maybe a hot swim would calm her down.

Grabbing a towel from her room she hastily made her way to the prefects bathroom, complete with swimming pool style tub and rows of glass showers. She whispered the password and entered the echo prone room silently. Her heart rate speed up at the sight of someone already sitting in the tub, his naked back and shoulders facing her. Her heart was pounding by the time she realized who it was; the messy black hair gave it away. Hermione silently undid the buttons of her shirt and let it slide to the ground before stepping out of her skirt. She approached him quietly and he only realized someone else was with him when she slid into the bath next to him.

"Hermione! What the hell are you doing?" Harry exclaimed averting his eyes from the tantalizing sight of her cleavage hovering just over the bubbly water.

"Taking a bath same as anyone Harry," she replied casually; floating out in front of him and rising to float on her back. Harry watched the water shift around her bare body; his eyes couldn't help but linger on her round wet tits and the bare skin between her legs.

"Ginny wouldn't like…" He started his hands reaching out to finger her wet curls, which swirled in the water.

"Don't worry Harry, I fucked Ginny this morning," She replied casually standing up and approaching him slowly. He was sitting bench that ran the length of the inside of the swimming pool and she stood between his legs in front of him.

"I…what?!" Harry was assaulted with visions of his girlfriend and his best friend kissing, touching, and rubbing against one another. He felt himself harden almost instantly.

"Oh he likes that…" Hermione giggled before suddenly moving to straddle Harry. He felt the heat of her pussy as his cock rested between her legs, the tip brushing against her stomach. Hermione reached down and grabbed his thick member and began to stroke him. The water lubricated her hand and Harry let his head fall back in pleasure. He gripped her hips and bucked up to meet every stroke of her small hand.

"Don't worry Harry, I made her cum over and over and over…" Hermione claimed rubbing the thumb over the head of his cock before sliding her hand down to the base and back up.

"mmm you did?" He asked wanting to hear more, needing to.

"Yeah, first I licked her sweet little pussy…" Hermione leaned down to whisper in Harry's ear, her breath washing across his neck. "…then I sat on her pretty face."

"Fuck…" Harry groaned closing his eyes and picturing every detail of the picture Hermione was painting for him.

"Then I put a big fat dildo inside her tight cunt and fucked her with that too," She said lowly before pressing her lips to his. Their mouths moved together roughly while her hand still jerked his throbbing cock, when Hermione's tongue swept inside his mouth he lost it. His hips bucked as he came into the warm soapy water.

"Put your fingers inside me Harry…" she asked softly moving to suck on his neck, leaving a small red mark. Harry moved one hand between them and pressed two fingers up into her.

"You're so hot and tight," he groaned moving them in and out slowly his thumb making slow circles on her pointed clit.

"mmm that feels good," she moaned softly, her hips involuntarily rotating in pleasure.

"You want more baby?" He asked pressing a third finger inside of her and curling them forward to brush against her spongy g-spot.

"Oh!" she gasped as she began to grind down on his fingers, practically riding his hand.

Harry watched as she threw her head back, her hair spreading out in the water as she bounced on his hand. Her big round tits splashed in the water and he couldn't tear his eyes away from the way they jiggled and bounced so heavily.

"That's right sweetheart, let go…" He said pressing down on her clit and g-spot at the same time. Hermione seized up, her orgasm rushing over her quickly and she felt herself gush all over his fingers.

Harry pulled his fingers out of her, feeling the sticky mess all over his hands be quickly washed away by the warm water. Hermione took a hold of his re-hardened dick.

"Do you wanna put this hard cock inside me?" She asked rubbing the head along her sticky slit.

Harry's hands gripped her waist as he nodded. She lined the tip of him up with her entrance and slowly sunk down onto him. His grip tightened on her waist as he felt her hot pussy clench around him, she began to move over him loving the way he felt rubbing against her inner walls.

"Oh gods you feel so good inside me," she said beginning to move over him faster, using her knees to bounce on him.

"Yeah? Well you feel pretty fucking incredible," he groaned sliding his hands down her sides to grip her plump ass cheeks; using them as leverage to lift her faster and harder over his cock. The water moved around them as their hips slammed together; his cock plunged into her over and over harder and harder.

Harry watched as she threw her head back with a moan, her tits where bouncing even higher than when he had finger fucked her. Her little pink nipples where hard and her tits were shiny with water and bubbles.

"Come on baby; you're so close I can fee it," He said one finger sliding between her ass cheeks to press into her puckered hole. When he was up to one knuckle he hit a particularly deep spot inside her and she shook with her swift orgasm.

"Oh SHIT!" She screamed clenching around his cock her body shuddering.

"Come here," He growled lifting her off his cock and onto the ledge of the pool behind them. He was still kneeling in the water but she was exposed to the chilly air. Her skin tingled but he was now at the perfect height to lick her kitty. He gripped both her knees and spread her legs wide revealing her still sensitive pussy lips, her insides where still pulsing when he licked her slit. Harry's tongue flicked against her clit again and again while his talented fingers slipped back into her. He thrust his fingers quickly and roughly, the sound of his digits moving inside her echoed against the stone walls.

"So close…again…" she moaned falling flat on her back against the rough floor but unable to care as she wrapped her legs around his head.

"Cum all over me baby," Harry ordered rubbing the pads of his fingers against her overly sensitive g-spot while his tongue ravaged her pulsing clit.

"oh…Oh… OH, OHHH FUCK YES!" Hermione screamed she looked down at Harry lapping up every bit of her cum while still pressing down harder and harder on her g-spot. Suddenly her body froze; she saw nothing but stars, and her insides clenched almost painfully. But it hurt so good, when she came too she saw that Harry's face was covered in her clear sticky juices, she had squirt all over his fingers and mouth.

Harry grinned and stood on the bench his legs still in the water, while Hermione lay spent on the edge of the ledge. He leaned down and gripped her chin, "lick up your mess." She obediently moved to kiss and lick his cheeks and mouth, lapping up her own cum.

"Good girl," he said when he was fairly clean. "Now turn over onto your knees."

Hermione rolled over and backed up so that her knees where on the edge of the ledge, lined up perfectly with Harry's weeping cock. Her hands were braced on the hard stone floor but when Harry plunged into her she could have cared less. His hands gripped the flesh of her hips and ass as he thrust into her over and over. He hit even deeper spots inside of her and Hermione's mouth hung open in an O of pleasure. Suddenly she felt his hand pushing down on her upper back, he pushed her chest to the floor so that her ass was high up in the hair. Her tits rubbed against the stone floor but the sensation had her shivering with pleasure.

"I'm going to cum all over this beautiful ass," Harry groaned slamming into her harder and faster, the sound of their slapping flesh echoing loudly.

When Hermione reached between them and began to rub her own clit she found her third orgasm easily. Toppling over the edge with a scream, as her pussy began to milk his cock Harry pulled out and gave his dick five hard tugs. His cum shot onto her pale flesh, painted her peachy cheeks with sticky white cum.

When Harry came down from his orgasmic high he looked down and realized what he had done, with a fierce blush he leapt from the pool. Hermione barely saw him pull on his clothes before he rushed out of the room with embarrassment.

"Damn Harry's a good lay if he just let's himself go…Ginny's a lucky gal." She muttered to herself before sliding back into the tub and washing herself clean. She had been a very dirty girl that day.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione wrapped her red and gold scarf tighter around her neck as the chilly autumn air nipped at her face. She woke up on the couch both naked and excited that today was a Saturday and a Hogsmead weekend at that. She bundled up and headed into town excited to stock up on goodies and enjoy a day off of the Hogwarts grounds.

Hermione let herself wander around the small town picking up a fresh pack of parchment, a couple of new books, and a new bra and panty set before heading into Fred and George's sweet shop for some treats. As the sweet scent of sugar filled her senses she unwrapped her scarf and took of her coat and hung them by the door before continuing into the shop. It was filled with fellow students and Hermione stood on her tiptoes to look for the twins, they always let her see their new inventions first because if there was a fault in the product the smartest witch of her age could point them out and fix them.

Finally she spotted them behind the counter sporting identical grins. She pushed her way through the crowd and smiled as they waved her over.

"Hermione!" They greeted in unison wrapping their arms around her shoulders and pulling her close.

"Come see the new inventory," George urged signaling to an employee to man the register while they took her into the back.

Hermione looked around the room and nodded, "All pretty standard stuff to me…do you have anything new?" she asked glancing at the boxes of joke toys and prank candy.

The twins looked at each other and internally debated before shrugging.

"We just opened a new…um adult line, would you like to see?" Fred said biting his lip. Hermione's skin heated at the through and she grinned widely.

"Yes please," she answered as the two lanky men led her through yet another door into a smaller storage room. The room was set up as a showcase of wall to wall shelves filled with various sex toys, outfits, and even some edibles that looked interesting.

"Who thought of this?" Hermione asked fingering a black lace corset top with hungry eyes.

"Well we both thought it would be a new lucrative market…" Fred said slowly interested in how fascinated Hermione seemed to be by their new merchandise.

"What do these do?" she asked gesturing towards the edibles and lotions and oils that lined one of the shelves.

"A variety of different things there are some pills that make your darkest fantasy a reality, there are lotions that make your skin sensitive, and oils that increase blood flow." George replied as Hermione's eyes lit up with interest.

"Have you tested any of this?" she asked her voice low.

The boys looked at each other in surprise before shaking their head no.

"Would you like too?" She said softly her slim fingers moving to the hem of her sweater lifting it up her torso revealing the flat skin of her stomach slowly.

"Hermione…?" Fred said alarmed as she pulled the jumper up and off to reveal her round pale breasts incased in a bright red demi cup bra.

"Don't worry…I just want to try out the new products." She said with an innocent smirk hooking her thumbs in her tight jeans and pulling them off her round hips and kicking them away from her to reveal her matching thong. Her eyes fell to where the boys' jeans where tightening and she licked her lips with hunger. George and Fred's jaws dropped when she reached behind her back and unhooked her bra before swiftly sliding her panties down her long shapely legs. She stood bare before them; her perfect curves a vision in the dim lighting.

Hermione reached over and grabbed a bottle of oil labeled "Fancy Miss Erotic Body Heating and Sensitivity Oil."

"I wonder what this does," she said to herself opening the bottle and squirting some directly into her hands before sliding them across the skin of her soft flat belly.

"mmm…it feels good. Aren't you two going to try some?" she asked with a devilish smirk. The boys wasted no time stripping themselves of their uniform robes their clothes practically vanishing they took them off so fast.

"Why don't you rub this oil all over me," Hermione suggested handing a now naked George the big bottle.

"Yes mam'" George said with a wink. "Push those big tits forward for me," he ordered. Hermione arched her back her melon sized breasts pressed out and up for George's hungry eyes. He poured the oil directly onto them watching how it dripped over her round globes before reaching up and rubbing it in making her breasts shiny and slick.

"Give me some of that George," Fred said grabbing the bottle and shaking some onto her round ass rubbing and squeezing the cheeks getting them oiled up.

"Oh fuck it's making me so hot," Hermione moaned throwing her head back and one twin rubbed the erotic oil on her tits and the other on her ass. The potion was making her skin warm and extra sensitive and she could feel her arousal dripping onto her thighs. When Fred slapped her shiny ass cheek roughly Hermione's knees buckled with pleasure.

"You like that?" he asked doing it again and again until her ass was pink and Hermione was panting. George was pulling and twisting on her pointed nipples while his brother spanked the naughty Gryffindor girl.

"Yeah let me show you how much," she breathed grabbing the bottle from Freds hand and dropping to her knees so that she was face to face with both of their throbbing hard cocks.

"Mmm…" she moaned pouring oil into her hands and rubbing them together so that it was warm before taking one cock in each slick hand. With a tight fist she stroked their members over and over, rubbing her thumb over the head and looking up at them with a naughty grin.

"Fuck Hermione…when did you become such a little slut?" George asked letting his head drop back in pleasure his hand moving to grip her wild brown curls.

"It's been a recent development," she quipped before engulfing his dick in her hot warm mouth.

"Shit!" he growled pushing her head over his cock over and over while her small hand worked over his brother with firm strokes. When George was right on the edge she removed him from her mouth with a gasp and turned her head to take Fred between her lips, her hand moving back into place on George's dick.

"Merlin you're good at this," Fred growled bucking his hips towards her mouth, the head of his member hitting the back of her throat. She only looked up at him with her lust filled caramel colored eyes making him even harder.

"Damn I'm going to cum…" George growled gripping her hair and pulling her off of Fred so that she was kneeling her head titled back her hands jerking them off.

"Cum all over me," she begged pushing her tits up desperately.

"Fucking hell," Fred ground out as he fell over the edge his cock twitching as he shot his milky cum across her chest, neck and shoulders. George came with a low "fuck" his cum shooting wildly onto her nipples, across her cheek, and her stomach. Hermione grinned reaching up to rub the white cum into her skin with satisfaction.

"Fuck you're so dirty," George said licking his lips before dropping to his knees next to her. Fred muttered a spell to make the ground soft before joining his brother and the brunette on the ground. George reached for the now half empty bottle of oil and pushed Hermione onto her back. With a wild grin he began to empty the oil all over her body. Hermione arched and writhed as she felt it drip down her skin making her hot and sensitive. George and Fred began to rub it in paying special attention to her stomach, tits, and hot thighs. Touching her all over except for where she wanted to be touched. Fred rubbed the insoles of her feet making her cry out while George massaged the insides of her soft thighs.

"Please!" She begged bucking her hips with urgency.

"What do you want Hermione?" George asked rubbing the oil into her hips and around to her backside.

"Touch me please!" she whined.

"So needy…but since you've been so helpful," George said stroking her thighs before parting her soaking wet folds and inserting one long finger into her tight wet cunt.

"Damn you're so wet for us," he growled putting a second finger inside and stroking against her g-spot softly.

Hermione mewled in pleasure and arched her hips. Her skin was on fire and her pussy felt so sensitive. George continued to tease her pussy when she felt a second set of hands pressing against her puckered ass hole.

"Yess!" she moaned as Fred lubed his finger with the warming oil before pushing one finger inside her back entrance.

"Mmm she likes to be filled up completely doesn't she Fred?" George said thrusting both fingers inside her his thumb rubbing slow circles around her throbbing clit.

"She's so fucking tight," Fred said lowly as he pressed a second finger in and began to scissor her. Hermione felt full and stretched and dirty and so fucking good that she couldn't take it and her orgasm hit her suddenly.

"FUCK!" she screamed feeling herself gush around George's fingers her pussy clenching and unclenching around his long digits.

"That's right baby give it to me…" George said loving how tight she was squeezing his fingers.

"We're going to fill you up so good." Fred said slowly pulling his own fingers from her asshole.

"Come here," George lay down on his back and pulled her on top of him his re-hardened cock ready and leaking for her. With her knees on either side of his hips she gripped his cock and lined it up with her entrance before sinking down on top of him. Both boys' cocks were thick and long and hard and she couldn't wait to have them both inside of her. As George began to slowly thrust up into her Hermione braced her hands on either side of his head. She felt Fred press up against her backside and she flipped her hair over so that she could turn and watch him.

Fred poured the rest of the oil on his cock, hissing when it only intensified his hard on. With a firm grip on the base of his member he lined himself up with her little asshole and began to push in slowly. His hands gripped her fleshy cheeks as he pushed into the hilt.

"Oh my fucking god yes!" Hermione moaned dropping her head down. She loved how full she felt with both boys so deep inside her.

"God what a perfect little slut," George growled thrusting up into her watching her round tits sway and bounce in front of his face with every thrust. It wasn't the first time he and Fred had shared a girl so soon they were in perfect rhythm with each other and Hermione was going out of her mind with pleasure. Fred was pounding into her ass and George was hitting every spot inside her velvety pussy.

George leaned up and took one of her nipples into his warm mouth and suckled on it while Fred roughly slapped her left ass cheek.

"Shit! Don't stop please! Don't stop…" Hermione screamed pushing back against them as they double-teamed her within an inch of her life. The multiple sensations was overwhelming and she knew her orgasm was close.

"We're going to fill you up with cum," Fred said darkly slapping her round ass again and watching it jiggle.

"Would the cum-slut like that?" George asked letting go of her nipple with a 'pop.'

"Yes please!" Hermione begged her legs shaking and body tensing as she rushed close and closer to the finish line.

"Come on baby, get there…" George said his hands wrapping around her waist and pulling her even harder over him as Fred gripped handfuls of her ass cheeks his and slammed harder and harder into her tight ass.

"Oh God! Fuck I'm cumming!" She screamed her mouth opening in a wide O as white-hot pleasure overwhelmed her. As soon as she began to orgasm the twins were not far behind her. They gave three more thrusts into her before they both growled as they filled her up with their cum just like she wanted. When they pulled out slowly Hermione felt their cum leaking out of her and it only served to turn her on more. She reached down and slid her own fingers through her slit, gathering up her and the twins juices on her fingers before slipping them into her mouth and moaning at the taste.

"What a dirty little girl," Fred said looking at her licking her fingers with intense lust.

"Come here," George said, gripping her neck and pulling her in for a deep kiss. As their tongues intertwined she felt someone running their hands through her hair and a Fred's mouth entered the mix. Their tongues slipped together in a frenzy of heat and mouths. George and Fred kissed down her neck, shoulders, chest, and stomach until they both knelt between her legs and looked at her wet cum covered slit.

They both began to lick and suck on her pussy, cleaning up their own cum and hers. George lapped at her clit while Fred swirled his tongue inside her. Her hands gripped their heads pushing them closer to her folds, smothering them in her folds.

"I'm going to cum again!" she moaned she was still sensitive from before. When George nibbled on her clit and Fred tongued her asshole she screamed with release. The boys licked and licked and licked her through a long drawn out orgasm, cleaning up her juices over and over until she was dry and spent.

"We've got to get back to work," Fred said softly licking his lips and sitting up.

Hermione nodded as they all stood and she quickly cleaned herself up and redressed.

"I think the new merch will sell wonderfully boys," she chirped pulling on her jumper.

"It does produce some beautiful results," George said cheekily.

"That it does," she said with a wink before exiting the room and heading out of the store, which had considerably emptied out. The twins redressed and headed back to work.

"That was surreal," Fred said to George later that evening.

"I'm not going to ask questions or complain," George said with a grin, his memory still full of visions of earlier in the afternoon. Fred agreed silently.


	8. Chapter 8

The Flower and The Head Boy

After her experience with the twins Hermione met Harry, Ron, and Ginny at the Three Broomsticks. The fact that she had slept with all of them made the foursome a bit awkward but they had a fun time drinking Butter beer and catching up none-the-less. As the sun began to go down they went their separate ways and Hermione hurried back to the warmth of the Heads tower. When she entered she sighed at the sight of the warm fire crackling. She unwrapped her scarf and hung up her jacket and started towards her room but she heard strange sounds coming from Draco's room.

Malfoy had been avoiding her since their encounter days earlier but she hadn't forgotten how good he was in bed and Hermione smiled as she approached his closed door. She turned the unlocked handle and peeked in simultaneously surprised and turned on at what she found. Draco's platinum blonde hair was buried between the soft thighs of a girl; the girl was naked on the bed her legs draped over Draco's shoulders her back arched, her hands clutching the sheets.

"Fuck Draco, right there," she moaned turning her head towards the door and Hermione bit her lips at the sight of Pansy's small features pinched in pleasure. Hermione immediately unbuttoned her jeans and quietly stepped out of them. Her small fingers pushed inside their panties and begin to rub her clit.

She watched as Pansy's head thrashed in pleasure her hips bucking against Draco's face.

"Oh my god Draco…YES!" Pansy screamed her hands moving to pinch her caramel colored nipples. Hermione pulled off her jumper her own nipples hardening under her lace bra. Hermione had to bite back a moan as Draco sat up licking his lips and fingers clean of Pansy's arousal. When he licked his last finger he turned towards his door and caught her in his doorway staring at he and Pansy in only her underwear.

"Look Pans, it looks like we have a little voyeur." Draco smirked his eyes darkening with memories of his last encounter with the head girl.

"Like what you see Mudblood?" Pansy snarked turning on her side to show off her tight little body; she had tear drop tits, a flat stomach, and perfectly curved hips.

Hermione smiled taking a step into the room watching as both sets of eyes sized her up.

"What you don't know Pan is that our Head girl is a dirty little slut…aren't you Granger," Draco said gesturing her to come closer as he stared at her big breasts incased in a push up bra and the scrap of lace covering her wet folds.

"Is she now? Do you lick pussy Granger?" Pansy asked with a slow smile on her ruby red lips.

"Yes Parkinson and yours looks delicious," Hermione smiled finally reaching the bed and crawling towards the duo.

"Granger here is a naughty girl," Draco said reaching up to unhook her bra letting her big heavy tits free.

"Mmm and such a curvy little body under those robes," Pansy said leaning up to brush her lips across Hermione's pretty pink nipples. Hermione sighed and pressed her chest forward. Pansy wrapped her mouth around Hermione's tit, sucking while her long red nail scraped lightly against the other one and the Head Girls nipples tightened to sensitive peaks.

Hermione moaned softly as Draco moved to settle behind her fingering the lace of her panties before tugging on them and ripping them off in one smooth move. Hermione gasped as she felt his long fingers press up into her.

"Mmm already so wet for us…what a perfect little slut," Draco growled moving his fingers in and out slowly as Pansy sucked and pinched and twisted Hermione's nipples.

"Stick your ass out for me," Draco demanded curling his fingers to brush against Hermione's g-spot. Hermione slid forward onto her hands and knees and Pansy lay back on the bed. Draco pressed Hermione's shoulders down so that her ass was in the air and her face was in front of Pansy's little pink pussy.

"Pansy loves to get her kitty licked…" Draco said slowly gripping his long thick cock and rubbing the head along Hermione's slit teasing her slowly.

"And you love to get fucked don't you Granger?" He said lowly dipping into her hole and pulling out making Hermione mewl with impatience.

"You'll get it baby but start licking Pansy first," Draco ordered watching as Pansy propped herself up on her elbows to watch as Hermione leaned forward and licked a line up Pansy's slit.

"That's right Granger…" Pansy said breathily dropping her head back when Hermione flicked her clit with the point of her tongue.

"Good girl," Draco said finally sinking into her hot wet pussy with a groan. Hermione moaned against Pansy's folds as Draco began a slow hard rhythm. Pansy dropped back onto the bed her hands twisting in the cotton sheets as Hermione's tongue lapped and flicked against her swollen cunt.

Hermione was desperately licking Pansy's folds as Draco gripped the flesh of her ass cheeks and began to slam his cock in into her velvety pussy.

"Yes Granger…fuck you're good at this!" Pansy mewled writhing beneath Hermione's expert mouth. Hermione could only moan loudly as Draco pulled her back against him over and over harder and harder. Draco smacked one ass cheek roughly as he slammed himself into Hermione's desperate hole.

"mmm you're going to make me cum!" Pansy moaned loudly arching off the bed as Hermione licked every inch of her pink folds and especially around her clit.

"Cum all over her face," Draco demanded reaching around to rub Hermione's pointed clit. Hermione thrusted back against him desperately his big dick was filling her so completely.

"YES!" Pansy screamed as her toes curled with a powerful orgasm. Pansy's pussy clenched as her cum squirted out onto Hermione's face and chest. The sight was so erotic that Draco's hips were a blur as they slammed into Hermione.

The Gryffindor was mindless with pleasure and screamed as Draco's pounding sent her into a powerful orgasm.

"Oh my god! YES!" She moaned as her pussy gripped Draco's cock and her body shook. Draco pulled out slowly licking his lips at the sight of her dripping swollen pussy.

"Let me taste her…" Pansy demanded and Draco was happy to oblige. Watching two women in the throws of passion was one of the hottest things on the planet. Hermione crawled over to Pansy and straddled the black haired girls face, smothering Pansy with her sopping wet folds. Draco kneeled between Pansy's thighs gripping her hips tightly before sliding his cock into her.

Pansy's back arched as he began a relentless pound into her but it was Hermione whose moans had Draco mesmerized. He watched as she writhed and grinded on Pansy's face her tits jiggling and bouncing with every movement.

"Fuck Granger, suck a little cum whore aren't you?" Draco growled as Hermione threw her head back, her back arching, her breasts pushed forward bouncing and jiggling as her hips swiveled over Pansy's face.

"Oh god I love it!" she moaned running her hands through her wild curls fucking herself on Pansy's talented tongue with abandon.

"I know you do baby," he said reaching forward and gripping her neck tightly, pulling their mouths together in a sloppy heated kiss. The change in position allowed Pansy to get to Hermione's clit better and soon Hermione was bouncing her ass practically humping Pansy's face in order to cum.

"Let go," Draco ordered taking one nipped and pinching it roughly. The action combined with Pansy's talented tongue sent Hermione over the edge.

With a loud moan she came gushing all over Pansy's face. She fell to the side propping herself up on some pillows as she watched Draco lean down and lick up her cum from Pansy's mouth and cheeks and neck. His hips began to slam into the small girl, their hips smacking together. Pansy gripped his back raking her long nails down his skin as he fucked her hard and deep.

"OH GOD DRACO! RIGHT FUCKING THERE!" She screamed her hips bucking up to meet his. Hermione watched unable to help but to rub her own clit to the erotic sight of these two Slytherin's fucking.

"Cum all over this dick…come on baby," he demanded biting down on her neck as her legs wrapped around his waist. Pansy could only take four more brutal thrusts before she was screaming with her orgasm. Her nails drawing blood from Draco's back but he didn't seem to care, it only heightened his pleasure as he growled and emptied his cum into her pulsing cunt. He pulled out and dropped back to lay on the pillows at the head of the bed.

"I want you both to grind against each other's pussy's and then I'm going to cum all over your pretty faces," He said with a smirk gripping his semi-hard cock in his hand and stroking it firmly.

Hermione and Pansy moved towards one another and their mouths met eagerly. Tongues twisting sloppily together as they pressed their bodies closer, their nipples brushed up against one another's and they both gasped at the heady sensation. Hermione gripped Pansy's neck pulling the other girl even closer as they lapped at each others mouths.

"That's right…fuck you're so hot," Draco growled his cock rapidly hardening at the sight before him.

Hermione pushed Pansy down on the bed and gripped one of the girls' ankles pushing it up close to her head. Hermione straddled the Slytherin girls' other leg so that their clits lined up and began to grind wantonly against Pansy.

"Damn…yeah just like that!" Pansy moaned holding her one leg up her other hand grasping at her own tit. Hermione was wildly humping, writhing, and grinding her hips so that their slick folds rubbed and slid against one another's.

"Holy shit Granger…you're such a naughty little whore!" Draco swore running his thumb over the head of his dick as he watched the two girls scissor frantically.

"Yeah…I'm a naughty little slut!" Hermione moaned biting her lip as her clit grinding over and over against Pansy's.

"Gush all over each other's pussy's…I want them dripping with each other's cum." Draco ordered frantically jerking off as Hermione and Pansy humped each other with wild abandon.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Hermione swore getting closer and closer.

"mmmm…holy shit yes Hermione…YES!" Pansy screamed as she arched her back and began to once again squirt all over Hermione's pussy. The feeling of Pansy's juices hitting her slit sent Hermione rushing over the edge and she gushed all over Pansy with a loud moan.

When they both had finished cumming Draco ordered them to kneel before him.

"Lick me and I'm going to drench you both in my cum," he said as they descended on his cock. Hermione sucked his balls into her warm mouth as Pansy took his entire cock down her throat. He held Pansy there feeling her choke around him but her hot mouth felt too good.

"That's right…my two little whores being the perfect little cocksuckers…" he groaned letting his head fall back as they both licked and sucked his dick.

Soon they switched and Pansy was suckling on his balls while Hermione bobbed over his cock.

"I'm gonna cum…get ready," He warned and both girls kneeled before him their tongues hanging out ready for his load.

He stroked his cock roughly three more times before he exploded cum streaming onto Pansy and Hermione's mouths, cheeks, and chests. He slumped down onto the bed when he was finished and watched with a satisfied smile as both girls cleaned his white sticky cum off of one another with their mouths.

"Come here," he said as they both snuggled into each of his sides.

"You're right Draco…she is a dirty slut." Pansy giggled as Hermione only sighed with satisfaction


	9. Chapter 9

When Hermione woke up in Draco's bed entangled in multiple sets of limbs she quietly slid from the sheets and made her way into her own room. It was finally fall holiday and her and her friends where heading to Grimmuald Place for the short break from school.

Hermione jumped in the shower quickly resisting the urge to slip her fingers inside herself because she was short on time. After a quick wash she got out and used a spell to dry her self off and pull on a pair of jeans and a jumper. She threw together some other clothes and essentials before shrinking her bag and putting it in her pocket. With her wand tucked securely in her waist she fluffed her hair and hurried down to the foyer in front of the Great Hall where she was to meet the rest of the group. She approached her fellow students with a bright smile. Excited to get away from the castle…maybe her weird sex drive would diminish if she were away but she knew it wasn't likely. Hermione was almost positive that she had been slipped a lust potion but she needed some way to confirm her suspicions.

"Hey Hermione, ready to go?" Harry said wrapping his arm around Ginny who looked up at him brightly.

"Sure are," She said stepping up to stand next to Ron who shuffled his feet. Luna and Neville completed the circle around an old top hat.

"McGonagall approved the port key then?" she said nodding towards the dirty hat.

"Yeah… we should grab on it's leaving any minute," Harry said reaching out to touch a corner of the worn fabric. One by one they all grabbed a hold and it was only seconds later that Hermione felt the familiar pull in her navel and they were off. With a breathless swirl of magic Hermione felt herself hit the dusty floorboards of Grimmuald Place. She gasped, closing her eyes to gain her bearings, before straightening to greet the many wizards gathered for the holiday.

Hermione was immediately engulfed in hugs from various red-headed Weasley's, Lupin next, then Tonks, Fluer, and lastly the homeowner Sirius. When she buried her head in his chest she felt him stiffen before he whispered in her ear.

"Lust potion dear?" his voice was low and raspy and she couldn't help but shudder. His animagus nose confirmed her suspicions and now she knew one thing for sure.

"I was drugged," she replied softly pressing herself unconsciously against his chest.

"Let me know if you need anything in the night," he said before pulling away from her slowly. His eyes looked dark in the dim lighting and Hermione felt her self bite her lip as her skin broke out in goose bumps at his lustful stare. The rest of the night consisted on catching up, conversation, war-strategy, and lots of food cooked by Molly. Hermione was stuffed with food and good conversation but she was hungry for something else; something that couldn't be satisfied ever since she was drugged with the lust potion.

Sirius had confirmed with his keen sense of smell exactly what had been done to her and now the question was who and why? As she changed into her pajamas she pondered who would have done this to her. Thank Merlin she had been under a birth control regime because it seemed when she was in the middle of passion she cared for nothing but friction and release.

Since Sirius had confirmed the drug she decided to go to him to see if he could help her figure out her other questions, also she was getting hot again and the memory of his deep dark eyes, smirk, and promise of satisfaction had her insides clenching with anticipation.

She padded down the hallway to his master bedroom and knocked on the door softly.

"Come in," she heard before she pushed the door open, slipped inside, and closed it behind her.

"Hermione," he was stretched out on the bed a cup of Firewhisky swirling in the bottom of the brandy glass in his hand.

"Sirius," she smiled her skin prickling as his heated gaze moved up her long smooth legs to the hem of her cotton shorts. Her nipples hardened under his stare and he licked his lips as they poked out of her thin tank top.

"Do you know who slipped the potion to you?" He asked setting the glass down on his bedside table softly.

"No I was wondering if you knew how I could find out?" She said taking a step closer to the bed.

"Unfortunately the potion leaves no magical trace…how long since you've been affected?" He asked eyes trained on the sliver of skin between her shorts and the bottom of her tiny top.

"Almost a week," she replied running her hand through her long wild curls.

"Mmm a week? And what have you been doing for a week?" He said lowly, curling his finger in a gesture to come closer. With an impish grin Hermione slowly pulled off her tank-top revealing her round melon sized tits to the cold air before hooking her thumbs in her shorts and slowly sliding them down her shapely legs, leaving her in only a pair of black cotton boy short underwear. Sirius watched his dark eyes as she moved closer to the bed crawling on her hands and knees onto the bed and closer to him.

"I've been fucking the whole school obviously," she said moving to straddle him, her hands running up and down the hard muscles of his stomach and chest.

"You've been a naughty little girl…" He growled his hands smoothing down her sides to grip her hips tightly.

"What else am I supposed to do? I'm so horny all…the…time," she said feeling his cock harden under the covers and press against her panties. She leaned down to run her tongue across the ink tattooed all over his body. First the stag's head over his heart, the phoenix on his ribs, the swallows on his hip bones, the lily flowers on his shoulder and upper arm before her tongue lavished his neck.

"I bet you are sweetheart," he groaned shuddering as her mouth traced every inch of his body.

"Mmmhmm…I just can't get enough," she sighed sucking on his pulse point and sliding her hips down so that his cock was pressing against her slit; her now sticky panties the only thing separating them. Hermione moved her hips back and forth over and over feeling him rub up against every inch of her swollen folds.

Sirius moved one hand from her waist to push aside the soaked fabric of her panties to slip one long finger into her pussy.

"You're dripping baby and so fucking tight…you're a greedy little thing aren't you?" he practically growled his sensitive nose breathing in the smell of her arousal as he moved his finger inside of her velvety cavern slowly. He watched as she sat back her hands behind her resting on his calves her tits pressed toward the ceiling as she let him finger fuck her.

She moaned in response as he slipped a second finger in side of her oh so slowly feeling every inch of her tightening pussy his fingers curling forward to brush against her g-spot.

"How does that feel you fucking gorgeous thing?" He asked with a lick of his lips and a wicked smirk as his fingers pressed, rubbed, slid, and teased her insides.

"Oh you feel so good…" she gasped as his thumb moved to rub little circles on her clit.

"I can't wait to be inside you…" He groaned watching as her arousal dripped from her insides to coat his hands and wrist.

"Yes, please fuck me," she begged arching her back and jerking her hips against his hands desperate for more more more.

"Mmm… such a desperate wench aren't you love?" He said reaching up with his free hand to grasp at her heaving breast, pinching one pink nipple softly watching as she threw her head back in pleasure.

"Please Sirius…" she pleaded her body tightening with her approaching orgasm as he assaulted her with his hands. His thumb sliding against her clit, his fingers pressing and curling into her g-spot rhythmically, and his other hand pulling her nipple tautly.

"Don't worry I'll give it to you…come on baby girl, cum for me," he urged never breaking his mind blowing pattern after one more swipe against her inner walls Hermione fell apart. Her back arched and her pussy clenched with release but Sirius never let up. His thumb moved faster on her clit, pressing harder, and the pads of his fingers pushed and rubbed and massaged her g-spot expertly and Hermione felt her orgasm stretch on and on when suddenly she was hit with another wave of white hot pleasure.

"That's it, good girl," Sirius growled watching as she clamped down on his fingers and her juices squirted out of her onto his arm and his stomach. "All good little sluts can squirt." He said softly only pulling his fingers out when she had slumped over him her hands resting on his chest.

"Taste yourself," He said pressing his fingers between her plump pink lips watching with lust as her tongue wrapped around his digits and licked up her own cum.

"You like that?" he asked and she nodded his fingers still in her mouth as she sucked them clean.

"What do you want darling?" He asked as he slipped his wet fingers from her mouth and proceeded to rub his slick thumb across her hard nipple.

"I want you inside me," she said moving her hand to grip the base of his hard thick cock lining herself over him.

"Give it to me then," he said moving his hands back to her hips and gripping them tightly as she lowered herself onto him.

"Keep going…" he growled as her tight wet cunt enveloped him. Hermione gasped as his thick long cock stretched her and filled her to the hilt. When she was fully on him, anchored by his cock, she lifted back up so that only his head was inside her before sliding back down slowly. Feeling him rub up against her walls and stretch her open again and again as she set as slow teasing pace.

"Fuck you're tight…feels incredible," Sirius rumbled moving his hands to slide against her soft skin until they rested on the fleshy globes of her ass. He gripped the skin possessively guiding her to move against him faster and harder.

"Oh gods yes you're so big!" She moaned sitting up and throwing her head back rolling her hips over him her clit grinding against his pelvis.

"That's right baby, get yourself there," he said lowly landing a firm slap to her ass as her fucked herself on his dick.

"I'm going to cum again," she shrieked as she bounced, grinded, rolled, and swiveled her hips over him loving how his cock rubbed every inch of her slick pussy. Sirius watched in rapt fascination at his cock disappearing in and out of her swollen cunt, the muscles in her stomach clenching and unclenching, and her big round tits bouncing and swaying above him. She was vision in fucking and he couldn't wait to really give it to her.

"Just like that, come on, that's it…" he said his hands leaving red marks on her ass as he grabbed at the flesh for leverage.

"Oh fuck yes!" she screamed out her body tightening as her pussy gripped his dick with her release. He felt her juices coat his dick and it took everything in him not to shoot his load deep inside her womb, but he wasn't done with her yet.

"I'm going to fuck you now," he said before she had even recovered he flipped her onto her back pushed her knees up by her ears and slammed into her still sensitive hole.

Hermione let out a high pitched keen as he left her no time to adjust, merely slammed his big cock inside her over and over and over. His eyes were black and animalistic as he filled her to the hilt with an unapologetic rhythm.

"Mmm you like that?" he said through gritted teeth his hands twisting into the sheets by her head as he leaned forward and speared himself into her.

"Oh my god yes…you feel so fucking good!" she screamed writhing beneath him her tits bouncing with every thrust.

"That's right take it like the perfect little slut you are," he said leaning down and capturing her mouth in a bruising kiss before moving his lips to suck and bite down on her neck leaving hot red marks. Hermione's nails scratched down his back as she arched up to meet his brutal thrusts.

"I'm your perfect little slut," she repeated wrapping her legs around his waist pulling him even deeper inside her.

"The perfect fuck," he growled against her skin so desperate to feel her cumming around him again.

"Fuck me forever," she begged her hands moving down to grip his ass pulling him closer, harder into her.

"You want my cock stuffed inside you forever?" He said with an animalistic growl.

"Ugh gods yes," she whined so close to falling over the edge yet again. Sirius reached between them and pinched her clit between his fingers and that was all it took. With a high whine she came around his cock again. Her body held him close as her pussy clenched and unclenched around his swollen dick.

"That's right baby," He said rocking into her slowly, drawing out her orgasm. When she fell limp in his arms he slid out of her body and lifted her knees to her chest before leaning down and attacking her swollen wet slit with his mouth. The scruff on his face rubbed deliciously against her thighs as he cleaned up her sensitive lips. His tongue traced her folds, lapping against her clit, before parting her swollen pussy lips and diving into her pink cunt.

"Oh gods," she arched off the bed and he had to hold her hips down as she tried to hump his face her pussy still sensitive from her multiple orgasms.

"This is going to be a fast one love," he said flicking his tongue rapidly against her clit, sliding it down to dip into her honeyed hole, before poking at her puckered asshole. Hermione was still so sensitive from her orgasms that she knew he was right she was close yet again.

"Cum all over my face little girl, give it to me, let me taste that delicious cunt," He rasped lapping at her with the flat of his tongue like a dog and when he hummed against her clit she couldn't take it anymore her body shuttering and crashing with yet another mind blowing orgasm.

"My god fucking yes!" she moaned her pussy gushing with cum and Sirius cleaned up every drop leaving her shaking and her pussy tingling.

"Come here baby," he said gripping her neck and pulling her up into a devastating kiss. He leaned back to prop himself up against the head board as she kneeled between his legs.

"Time for you to take care of me," he said softly guiding her head down to his now weeping cock.

"I can't wait to taste you," she said with a smile flicking her tongue against the swollen head as he hissed with approval.

"All good little sluts love to drink cum," he said his hands threading through her wild curls softly.

"Mmmm," she moaned as she slid her tongue through the slit in the head of his cock before wrapping her lips around the bulging head.

"Fuck that's it…just like that," he said never taking his eyes off of her mouth wrapped around his throbbing cock.

"Your mouth feels perfect," he groaned as she sunk down on him almost able to take him to the hilt before he hit the back of her throat. She slid up slowly her tongue running against the vein on the underside before she sunk back down on him swiftly her eyes finding him dark ones watching her with focus.

"Mmm I'm going to fill you up with cum," he said gripping her hair tighter and guiding her fast over his dick, his hips giving little thrusts into her as he began to fuck her mouth. When she moaned around him he almost lost it. She was so responsive to every little thing. He felt his toes begin to curl and that's when Hermione reached for his balls and rubbed them softly in her warm soft hands.

"Fucking Hell baby, mmm I'm cumming!" He roared arching his back and hitting the back of her throat feeling himself shoot thick ropy cum down into her mouth and down her throat. His eyes were black as he watched her swallow every drop with eagerness; licking her lips clean when he fell limp from her wet mouth.

"You're delicious," she grinned, flicking her tongue against the corner of her mouth to get to the last drop.

"And you're filthy," he said tucking her into his side with a chuckle.

"You know that Lust Potion only enhances our own darkest desires…you wouldn't be this much a freak if you didn't have dark sexual fantasies." He said with a smile.

"How do you know so much about Lust Potion," she asked looking up at him and pressing her naked body into his side.

"It has its uses…but yours was brewed incorrectly that's why the effects are so strong and have lasted so long." He said with a yawn. "I'm betting your looking for someone who's incompetent at potions and jealous of you."

"Thanks for your help Sirius," she said lifting herself up to head back to her bedroom but he was already asleep and breathing deeply. She pulled on her pajamas and tiptoed back to her room, fully satisfied with both sex and new information.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione rolled out of bed the next morning satisfyingly sore. She quickly freshened herself up with some spells before pulling on a pair of tight dark blue skinny jeans and a grey thermal long sleeve shirt. She made her way downstairs surprised when she didn't find a crew of people gathered around the table in the kitchen. Instead she found a plate of hot breakfast and a note.

Hermione Dear,

Most of us have gone into town for a bit of shopping. We decided to let you sleep in. Remus should be around somewhere it's almost his time of the month so he's feeling a bit off. Should be home in time for dinner!

With love,

Molly

With a sigh she set the note back down on the table and grabbed a piece of toast from the breakfast plate before heading down the hall and towards Grimmuald Place's library. Taking a deep breath she smiled at the smell of old books and pipe tobacco and wood before beginning to scan the shelves. She wanted to read for a bit of pleasure instead of something educational since she was on a holiday from school. Her fingers traced along the spines of the books as she walked down the isles. Finally she came across one that looked promising she pulled it out and made herself comfortable on the chair by the fireplace. As she began to read she smiled in amusement.

Turns out that her body wasn't the only thing lusting, it was her mind also. She had picked out a trashy romance novel about a sexually suppressed witch and a sexy wizard CEO. As she began to read she felt her body heat up considerably. Her free hand began to stroke the soft skin of her stomach it slowly trailed to the button of her jeans, which she quickly undid before sliding her hand towards the heat between her thighs.

She muttered a soft sigh as her fingers pushed under her damp panties to press into her folds. The sexy words on the page became blurry and she bit her lip as she rubbed her clit in tight little circles before her fingers dipped inside her self. The book dropped to the floor when the heel of her hand began to press against her clit as she fucked herself with two slim fingers.

"Mmm…so close," she gasped moving her hand under her jumper to grasp at her own breast in desperation. Her hips moved in little circles as she manipulated her own pussy expertly. When she slipped a third finger inside and pressed against her g-spot, white dots exploded in her vision.

"Oh shit…" she moaned softly as release rushed through her body and juices leaked down her fingers.

"That was beautiful," her head snapped up at the voice from the doorway and her eyes widened as she saw Remus enter the library with a slow smile on his face.

"Remus?" she questioned because although the man looked like her former professor his attitude was a complete change. His eyes were dark with lust and his smile was like a predator.

"Sirius warned me this morning that your excess pheromones and my overcharged animalistic nature this close to the full moon might cause something like this to happen." He said lowly coming closer to her as she stared at him from the armchair.

"Something like what Remus?" she asked coyly, her hands playing with the hem of her top.

"Might cause me to lose control," he said finally kneeling before her his hands replacing hers and pulling the top up and off.

Her nipples hardened to the cold air immediately and Remus sucked in a breath at the sight of her big round tits topped with pointed soft pink nipples. His big hands gripped them roughly pressing them against her before lowering his head to suck one into his mouth. He licked it roughly before biting it softly. Hermione's thrust one hand into his soft hair pressing his head to her chest as he nipped and licked her nipple. His other hand pressed and gripped the flesh of her boob before he switched up and moved his mouth to the other breast.

"mmm you feel good…" she breathed pressing her chest into his mouth and letting her head drop back her eyes drifting shut. His mouth had her nipples throbbing and swollen in no time and then his lips moved across her breasts to her collarbone and neck. Leaving red suck marks across her pale skin, marking almost every inch of her ivory skin with his teeth and tongue and lips.

"You're so soft…" he groaned before claiming her lips in a sloppy battle of tongue. Hermione's breath picked up and her nipples brushed against the rough fabric of his jacket with every breath and it was making her wild.

She gripped the lapels in her hands the fabric twisting between her fingers as they kissed, his hands grabbing onto her waist roughly. Remus pulled her closer and she could feel the huge hardening cock in his loose trousers. His nails skimmed down her sides to grab her jeans pulling them down her legs roughly and taking a deep breath of her overwhelming scent.

"Mmm you smell delicious," He pressed his nose against the wet patch on her panties before licking it with a dirty grin.

"Oh god," she moaned at the hot sight of him between her legs.

"Take off your clothes," she begged spreading her legs wide and the sight of her spread open in her little white panties had him out of his mind with lust. Remus quickly stood and stripped off his shirt, his shoes and socks, his pants, until he stood before her naked. His body was thin but wiry, scars littered his chest, but Hermione could care less about that it was what hung between his legs that hard her eyes wide and her pussy throbbing.

"You're so big!" she gasped staring at his cock, at least ten inches long and as thick as a fist. The head budged purple and pink and it was leaking pre-cum, the vein that ran the length of the underside bulged and Hermione's mouth filled with liquid she was hungry for it.

"Just wait until it's stretching open that naughty little pussy," he growled gripping the base with his hand and grabbing her hair with the other.

Hermione felt herself gush at the filth pouring from his mouth as he practically threw her on the floor in front of him.

"Lick it," he commanded both hands twisting into her messy curls.

Hermione smiled as she gripped the base, her hand couldn't even wrap all the way around his girth but by god she was going to take his cock. She licked the slit on the head before sliding her mouth around the head slowly. His head dropped back as he groaned his hands tightening in her hair.

Hermione's tongue slid along the underside as she worked her mouth down his cock. Her mouth was open as wide as she could and she pushed him in a far in as she could but she could only take a little over half before she was gagging around his huge member.

"Stroke the rest," he growled as she immediately gripped the base and stroked it in tandem to her mouth bobbing over him. His hips thrust softly into her mouth as he guided her head over him. Spit was pooling in her mouth and it dripped from the corners of her mouth and onto his dick and her chest as she sucked his cock. He wouldn't let her off just thrusted into her mouth again and again ignoring her deep breaths and soft gags.

"Take it…yeah just like that," Hermione felt drips of spit hit her nipples and his abusing of her mouth had her pussy dripping onto her thighs.

"You love this don't you…I can smell your juices dripping onto the floor." He growled pulling her mouth off of his cock roughly a trail of spit lingering between her lips and the fat head of his dick.

"Lick it up," he said moving her head to the floor where sure enough she had dripped all over the hardwood. He was treating her like a possession and Hermione found that she loved it. She eagerly licked up the pool of arousal from the floor.

"So dirty," Remus moaned "Get on your hands and knees," he ordered watching as she positioned herself for him. He slapped both hands on each ass cheek before spreading them wide open. He could see her puckered asshole, her pink pussy, and her hard little clit and he was wild with lust. He gripped the base of his cock and rubbed it up and down her slit gathering up her juices and teasing her. She wiggled against him, pressing back against him so ready to be fucked.

He reached down and grabbed her hair in a ponytail before pulling her back so that her back was arched and her body taunt. Slowly he worked himself into her, her pussy accommodating his huge girth.

"Oh my god you're so big inside me," she moaned as he buried himself balls deep into her.

Without a word or any adjustment he began to pound into her. Hermione's eyes went cross-eyed as his fat cock filled her up.

"So tight and wet…fuck you feel good," he rumbled moving his hands to grip her shoulders so that he could pull her back even harder against him.

"Oh god you're going to split me open!" She screamed as he fucked her roughly.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Remus asked loving how tightly she squeezed him and how her body shook underneath his.

"Yes please give me more," she begged and he reached around to tightly grip her neck, choking her slightly as he raised her up so that she was helpless but to let him slam into her. His hips moved like a blur as he buried himself into her over and over and over.

"Oh fuck yeah, yeah baby!" She shrieked as her hands moved to pull on her own nipples as he slammed into her with reckless abandon.

"Dirty little girl," he said leaning down to bite down on her neck next to a mark he had made earlier.

"SHIT," she gasped as she came unexpectedly around him.

"Come here," he snarled forcing her up by his grip on her neck and pushing her up against a nearby bookshelf. His hands gripped and massaged her ass before pulling her hips backward. Hermione grabbed the shelf in front of her in a knuckle face grip as he slid right back inside her still quivering pussy.

"So damn good baby," he snapped as his hips hit quick hard jabs into her. The brunette's legs felt like jelly and she couldn't stop her moans as he stretched her open and filled her up like she had never felt before.

"Give it to me…yeah just like that!" she mewled pressing her ass back against him. Remus watched it jiggle and he couldn't help but dig his nails into the pale flesh as he fucked her brutally.

"Good girl…fucking me perfectly," he said scratching his nails down her spine and back to her ass. She shivered and arched her back even more. Remus watched as her tits bounced up and down with every one of his hard thrusts.

"Come all over this dick," he ordered swiveling his hips slightly as he rubbed every inch of her inner walls.

"Yes!" She gasped and it only took four more harsh thrusts before she came her pussy tried to milk him of his cum.

"Ugh you're squeezing me so tightly…" he groaned pulling out of her and her pink pussy gush with cum as he slipped out.

"Lick your cum from my cock," he grabbed her hair and pushed her onto her knees as she eagerly began to lick his cock. Hermione moaned at the taste of her own arousal all over Remus' delicious thick member. She cleaned every inch with her tongue and lips and the werewolf's dark gaze only spurred her on.

"Lay down on the floor," she followed his command and he straddled her stomach. "Push those big tits together for me."

She pressed her boobs together to create a cavern for him and she couldn't help but gasp when he pushed his dick between her cleavages. It was so erotic to watch him fucking her soft pillowy tits and she licked the head of his member every time it came close to her mouth.

"I can't wait to fill you up with buckets of my cum."

His filthy language had Hermione writhing and wanton for his monster cock inside her once more and she could only beg him.

"Please!"

"Fine then my naughty girl," He slapped his dick across her nipples and soft breasts before crawling back down her body. Spreading her legs roughly and slamming himself back inside her.

"AHHH!" His cock felt like it was ripping her open but Hermione loved it, pumping her hips to meet his thrusts as he fucked her like an animal. He growled and almost howled with pleasure his hand moving back to her neck and pressing her hard against the floor. She couldn't move, only let him fuck her.

"I'm going to fill this pussy up," he roared moving his thumb to her clit and rubbing it fast and rough.

"FUCK YES REMUS!" Hermione wailed as her body jerked and came swiftly. Remus couldn't take the clench and unclench of her walls and his balls tightened then released. He could feel his warm cum spurting from him and splashing against her womb.

"That's right baby," he whispered moving his hand from her neck and watching a soft blue bruise began to form under her skin in the shape of his hand. He looked down at the small girl beneath him and she was thoroughly fucked.

"The others will be back soon," he said moving to redress quickly.

Hermione nodded almost speechless with how good Remus had just gotten her off. She watched as he put on his jacket and left with only a lingering glance. When she pulled back on her shirt and re-buttoned her jeans she heard the front door open and the chatter of everyone coming home.

'perfect timing' she thought with a smile heading downstairs to meet her friends.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione took another bite of the fluffy dinner roll as she looked around at the many people sitting around the dinner table. Being around her surrogate family always made a warm feeling bloom in her chest and she smiled as Fred and George cracked another joke at Sirius' behalf while Tonks practiced changing her hair different colors.

The older auror finally settled on a short bright blue pixie cut and deep indigo eyes. Hermione was mesmerized by how Tonks could change her appearance and it only made the Gryffindor girl wonder what else the older woman could change. She had a vision of Tonks naked in her bed her tits growing by the second, Hermione felt herself drip in arousal and she began a plan to seduce the older woman.

Later that night she found Tonks alone in the living room flipping through some case files. Hermione settled down on the couch next to the other witch and crossed her legs. Tonks could feel the warmth of Hermione's body seeping into her clothes but for some reason she didn't move away.

"What are you working on?" Hermione asked flipping her hair over her shoulder, Tonks was assaulted with her sweet smell.

"Just some paperwork…" Tonks replied her eyes drawn to Hermione's bare freckled shoulder. Tonks had always been attracted to both males and females and she hadn't been completely innocent through school and her young adult life so when she saw Hermione's round tits busting at her white tank top she felt her mouth water.

"You should take a break," Hermione said softly, taking the papers from Tonks hands and setting them on the coffee table before settling her warm palm on Tonks' thigh.

"Maybe I should," the woman replied, she could feel the heat from Hermione's hand burning through her jeans. Tonks lifted a hand to push Hermione's hair from her face letting her fingertips linger on the younger girls long neck. Hermione let out a soft hum and slid her hand higher on Tonks' leg until it was slipping underneath her jumper.

"Hermione…do you like girls?" Tonks asked as Hermione began to stroke the skin of her stomach softly.

"Boys…girls…I like it all," Hermione murmured before licking her lips her eyes trained on Tonks' wide indigo eyes.

"Glad we're on the same page then," Tonks whispered with a smirk before finally closing the distance between their faces. Their mouths met in a slow tangle of lips and tongue. Tonks slid her fingers into Hermione's hair at the base of her scalp and tugged and scratched lightly giving Hermione shivers. The brunette sighed with pleasure as her hands gripped Tonks waist and pulled her closer. Tonks pulled away and quickly muttered a locking and silencing spell on the door before claiming Hermione's mouth once more.

In one swift move Hermione pushed Tonks back on the couch and settled herself on top of her before pressing their lips back together. Tonks slipped her hands under Hermione's tank to rub the soft skin of her back while Hermione gripped Tonks' thigh and lifted it up so that their centers settled together. The layers of Hermione's cotton shorts and Tonks' jeans rubbing together created a friction that had both girls breathless in minutes.

"Get these off," Hermione said rising onto her knees and swiftly pulling off her tank and sliding off her shorts to reveal her smooth naked body to the older woman's heated gaze.

Tonks also lifted her sweater over her head and Hermione helped her pull her jeans and panties down her legs. Tonks was slim and toned from training but Hermione knew that Tonks' body was a wonderland of opportunities and she shivered at the naughty ideas that filled her mind. Hermione leaned down and sucked one dark pink nipple into her warm mouth. Tonks sighed and let her head fall back as Hermione suckled at her breasts.

"Make them big…" Hermione said softly pinching the other nipple softly between her slim fingers. Tonks grinned and in seconds her average B cups had expanded to heavy soft pillowy double D's with hard pointed sensitive nipples. Hermione gasped at the sight of Tonks now big pale tits heaving for attention. The young Gryffindor sighed before gripping both in her small hands watching the flesh overflow between her fingers before kissing and sucking at the milky skin. Tonks moaned softly as Hermione left red marks across the sensitive skin of her breasts as she sucked and licked and kissed every inch of Tonks' chest.

"Come here," Tonks grabbed Hermione's neck and pulled her back up for a kiss and Hermione felt herself soak her panties as their chests pressed and rubbed together sensually.

"I want to ride these," Hermione said a lustful light in her eye as she pressed herself against the older woman's huge breasts.

"Go ahead dirty girl," Tonks grinned at how wicked the student on top of her was. She watched, her purple eyes darkening to an emerald green as Hermione crawled up her body to straddle her chest. Hermione settled her folds directly on Tonks' hard pointed dusty pink nipple and bit her lip at the heady sensation.

"So fucking naughty," Tonks groaned gripping Hermione's hip with one hand and placing the other flat on Hermione's lower stomach guiding Hermione's rolling hips. Tonks could feel her own arousal coat her thighs as she watched the younger girl hump her big tits. She watched Hermione's juices flow onto the juicy round mounds and she felt her nipple nudge Hermione's clit over and over.

Hermione's hands pulled at her own nipples as she humped Tonks' tits. Grinding herself down on the flesh until she was seconds from cumming all over the big jiggling breasts.

"Come on baby, get yourself there…" Tonks said lowly desperate to feel Hermione cum all over her body.

"Oh god…Yes…" Hermione gasped arching her back and letting her eyes slip closed as waves and waves of her orgasm rushed across her. Tonks gripped her neck and pulled her town for a kiss as Hermione's body slid flat against Tonks' once more.

"Your cum feels so good all over me," Tonks groaned as Hermione sat back and watched the older girl rub Hermione's juices across her tits and down her stomach.

"Let me taste you," Hermione said kissing down Tonks' neck and collarbone and chest and stomach, tasting and licking her own cum up, until she settled between Tonks' thighs. She took a minute to stare at Tonks' swollen pink folds before taking a long lick up her slit. Tonks draped her legs over Hermione's shoulder and bucked towards her mouth as Hermione spread open Tonks' folds and lapped at Tonks' gushing pussy.

"Fuck yes Hermione…" Tonks gasped grasping at her own tits as Hermione's nose nudged her clit and tongue worked her folds expertly. "God sit on my face please," she begged and Hermione quickly moved so that her legs were straddling Tonks head as she lay over Tonks' body into a perfect sixty-nine position. Tonks' wrapped her arms around Hermione's thighs and pulled the younger girl's folds onto her watering mouth. Tonks could see how wet Hermione was and she licked her lips in anticipation of the younger girls sweet taste before leaning up to take a long swipe at the brunette's pink folds. Hermione gasped as she felt Tonk's mouth on her and she let herself settle down onto Tonks' face desperate for more of the older woman's talented tongue.

Hermione's hips were moving in slow circles over Tonks' mouth as she slipped one slim finger into Tonks' tight entrance. Tonks' groaned at the feeling of Hermione working her so expertly as she moved one hand to also slip a finger inside the younger girls' tight slick pussy. Hermione moaned around Tonks' clit as she pushed a second finger deep inside before pulling them out and slipping them back in - in a slow twisting tortuous rhythm.

Tonks groaned as her hips rose up to meet Hermione's fingers. With a smirk Tonks moved a second finger into Hermione and kept the same rhythm that the younger girl was inflicting on her.

In and out, in and out, push and pull, twist and press until both girls were sweating and breathing heavily getting closer and closer to the orgasmic edge. Their lips were wrapped round each others pulsing clits and their hands were shining with each others juices as their hips bucked and pressed; bodies begging for release. Hermione lapped at Tonks' clit as her fingers found the spongy tissue that sent Tonks completely over the edge. She clamped down on Hermione's fingers her hips jerking as she gushed all over Hermione's hand and arm. When she came down from her white hot high she quickly sucked Hermione's clit into her warm mouth and also rubbed Hermione's inner walls.

Hermione threw her head back in pleasure and it was only seconds before she finally reached her own peek; her sticky release dripped all over Tonks' mouth and cheeks and neck. With shaky legs Hermione swung her herself off of Tonks' face before turning back around to face the older woman. The sight of Tonks covered in her cum made Hermione even more aroused and she quickly crawled back on top of Tonks and began to lick and kiss her release from Tonks' skin once more.

"Tonks…" Hermione said in between heated kisses.

"Yeah?"

"Could you…um, grow a cock?" She asked in one rushed breath looking down at the older woman in nervous excitement.

"Oh you are one filthy fucking girl," Tonks said with a wicked grin. In one smooth move Tonks had flipped them so that she was on top. "Turn over Hermione," she ordered and watched as the brown eyed girl moved up the couch onto her hands and knees; her hands braced on the arm of the couch her round peachy ass up in the air and perfect. Tonks gripped the each soft cheek in her hands and pulled them apart to reveal Hermione's puckered ass hole and slick folds. Hermione flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned her head to watch in awe as a thick long cock began to grow from the top of Tonks' slit. Hermione licked her lips at the sight of the hard dick and heavy balls on Tonks' perfect body.

"You like that?" Tonks asked as the head of her cock pressed itself at Hermione's entrance.

"Yeah so fucking hot!" Hermione moaned pressing back against the thick member. With a firm grip on Hermione's ass cheeks Tonks pressed her fat cock balls deep into Hermione's tight wet pussy.

"You feel so damn good," Tonks groaned pulling back and pushing in the start of a slow stretching pace.

"Please fuck me harder," Hermione begged pressing herself back against it, desperate for more.

"Yes mam," Tonks growled before slamming herself into the small girl beneath her over and over and over. Her fingers were leaving red marks and her tits were bouncing with every thrust as she pounded into Hermione who was gasping and moaning under her. Tonks leaned forward to press her big tits against Hermione's back as she gave hard shallow thrusts into the younger girl while whispering in her ear.

"You just love being fucked don't you little girl," she whispered licking the back of Hermione's neck and that was enough to push the young girl over the edge yet again. Tonks screamed when Hermione's pussy clamped down on her cock tightly almost making her cum but she wanted to see her seed all over Hermione's body.

"Get down on your knees," she ordered her breath harsh as she threaded her fingers through Hermione's wild hair and pushed the girl's mouth towards her dick. Hermione's mouth stretched wide as she took Tonks' cock deep into her mouth. She loved looking up and seeing Tonks' heaving tits as she sucked and licked at the heavy cock in her warm mouth.

"That's right baby," Tonks' sighed letting her head fall back in pleasure as Hermione licked and sucked at her member and reached up to softly cup her heavy balls.

"I'm close," Tonks' gasped as Hermione swirled her tongue around the head before sinking back down the base swallowing around the cock that was slipping down her throat.

"Fuck Yes!" Tonks screamed reaching down to grip her dick and stroke it quickly Hermione opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, ready for the load coming her way.

"Take it just like that baby," Tonks growled as thick ropes of cum squirted from her dick to land on Hermione's neck, tits, cheeks, lips, and in her mouth. Hermione was soon covered in streams of white cum; she smiled and licked her lips moaning at the taste and feel of being covered in cum.

Suddenly both girls heard a door close from upstairs and they snapped back to reality. With silent cleaning charms and quickly redressing they soon looked completely back to normal.

"We'll have to do this again sometime," Hermione said with a smirk before unlocking the door and heading to find the other kids her age. Tonks shook her head in awe and confusion of what had just happened before beginning to gather the case files that had been pushed to the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

After she left the den with Tonks she cornered by Mrs. Weasley to help cook the Christmas Eve dinner. After that it was just one thing after another: bake the cookies, clean out the Garden, sweep the dining room, set the table. When they finally sat down for dinner Hermione was exhausted. She stuffed herself with ham and turkey and potatoes and fell into bed for a long sleep.

On Christmas morning, Ron, whose eyes were bright with excitement shook her awake.

"Figures that the one day you wake up early is Christmas, Ronald…" She mumbled as she stumbled out of bed and down the stairs where everyone was gathered buzzing with anticipation for gifts. The morning was filled with wrapping paper and exclamations of happiness. That afternoon everyone tinkered and played with their gifts before laying down for a nap. By that evening Hermione realized this was the longest she had gone without sex since she'd been drugged with the Lust Potion and she was getting desperate.

Her body was super sensitive and everything that brushed against her skin made her gasp with sensation. Even her light cotton pajamas were driving her crazy with lust. She continuously had to change panties because hers were getting soaked through with each dirty thought she had. She tried to corner Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Harry, Ron, and Ginny but everyone was busy with Christmas festivities. She even had the desperate thought that she would drop to her knees in front of Arthur pull out his cock and beg him to fuck her. However, everyone was together for the rest of the day and she couldn't bear to interrupt the Holiday with her needs.

So Hermione lay awake all that night writhing in her sheets, fingers in her pussy, desperate for release that wouldn't come. She needed someone else to help her fulfill her insatiable lust. The next day the students said their goodbyes to Grimmuald Place and apparated to Kings Cross to catch the train back to Hogwarts. Hermione was absolutely dizzy with want everyone she saw she wanted to mount and hump until she was coming over and over again but she knew that wasn't the best way to go about her issue. Attacking someone at the train station probably wouldn't go over well with the general public.

They finally got onto the train and Hermione couldn't bear to sit in the crowded room surrounded by body heat and skin so she left to take a walk around the train. She was trying to find an empty compartment so she could finger herself again but all of them seemed to be bursting with students. Finally she came to the very last compartment she glanced inside and it looked empty so she burst in with a sigh.

Immediately she unbuttoned her white oxford and stripped it from her body and she kicked off her shoes. She ripped the cups of her bra down so that her tits spilled free. When her hand traveled underneath her plaid skirt to meet only skin, no panties, she heard someone clear his throat behind her. She whirled around in shock, her nipples hardening in the air and two fingers already plunged knuckle deep inside her dripping pussy.

"If someone asked me what I would see today, never in a million years would I have guessed this." Dean Thomas sat in the back corner of the compartment arms crossed across his chest and Hermione could already see a hardening bulge pressing against his dark grey trousers.

"Thank Merlin," she whispered slipping her fingers out from under her skirt and pushing them into her mouth, her tongue wrapped around her digits tasting her own sweet juices as she slowly made her way towards her classmate.

Dean licked his lips at the sight of this beautiful girl so horny and desperate; his eyes roamed across her flushed cheeks, dark eyes, and pouty lips before they trailed down to check out her heaving tits literally bursting from her red lace bra.

"I'm so glad you're here," she said dropping to her knees between his long lean legs. Her small hand ran across the outline of his dick before she made quick work of the button and the zipper. Dean let his head drop back when she fisted the base of his cock before licking the tip teasingly.

"Don't tease," he growled gripping her wild curls in his slim fingers and guiding her head down onto him. Her plump lips wrapped around the head before oh so slowly sliding down his length.

"Fuck baby," he grit out as he watched her take his entire length down her throat. He could feel her swallow around him and her mouth was warm and wet and perfect. She lifted up off of him with a gasp of air before sinking back down; soon she was bobbing in a perfect rhythm her dark honey colored eyes trained on his as she sucked his dick.

"Just like that…" he urged running his fingers through her wild curls as she took his whole length down before swallowing around him over and over. When she took a breath his cock glistened with spit and her lips were glossy with moisture.

"Come here," he said slipping his hand around the back of her neck and pulling her face towards his. Their mouths connected in a slow kiss, their tongues sliding against one another's. Hermione moved to straddle him her hands gripping his sweater tightly as he reached around to unclasp her bra before letting his fingers trail down the soft skin of her back.

Hermione felt his hardness settle perfectly against the length of her folds. She was now only clad in her short plaid skirt and her thigh high white socks. She began to rock back and forth on his dick sliding between her folds, nudging her clit on ever pass.

"Fuck you're so wet…you're soaking my cock." He growled as she bucked against him over and over gasping as his mouth moved to kiss and suck on her neck and shoulders. His hands gripped her hips right above the line of her skirt as he pushed and pulled helping her hump his now throbbing dick.

"Oh god…I'm so horny," she gasped loving the way he felt rubbing against her folds and teasing her sensitive clit.

"Are you close? Are you going to cum just like this?" he asked pulling her harder against him and nipping at her neck.

"Yes!" she gasped pulling at his sweater until it wrinkled between her fingers as her body climbed higher and higher until she seized with her much awaited orgasm. He felt her juices run across his cock and he couldn't take it anymore. While her pussy was still fluttering with release he gripped his cock and guided inside her. Hermione moaned loudly as he filled her up; this is what she needed all along. She felt like she couldn't get enough. She reached down to grip the hem of Dean's sweater and pulled it over his head as she sunk all the way down onto him.

"Gods you feel perfect, so tight and wet…" he hissed as she slowly rose up before sinking back down. His big hands slid up her sides to cup her tits in his palms twisting her nipples until she was gasping and pressing her chest forward for more.

Meanwhile she was riding him faster and faster until she was slamming down onto him hard and fast. Her could hardly hold her bouncing tits in his hands any longer and moved to grip the round cheeks of her ass, gripping them and spreading them as she bounced and rocked above him. He watched her breasts bounce in high round circles as she enveloped him in her gripping folds over and over.

"Who knew you were such a naughty girl?" he asked his dark skin glistening with sweat as she braced her hands on his broad shoulders for more leverage to fuck herself on his cock.

"You love this don't you?" he said watching as she threw her head back her wild hair falling down her back her neck stretching taunt as she gasped and moaned with every bounce.

"Yes, oh god you feel so fucking good inside me!" she breathed rolling her hips, her eyes rolling back in her head with pleasure.

Dean reached down and gathered some of the juices leaking from her pussy, lubing up his finger before sliding up to tease her puckered asshole.

"Fuck yeah…" she hissed bucking against him her insides seizing at the thought of him buried deep in her ass.

"You are filthy," he said working his index finger into her back entrance, pulling out, gathering more lube before pressing two fingers inside; prepping her. With two fingers in her ass and his cock still rubbing her in all the right ways inside she felt her orgasm approaching quickly.

"I'm gunna cum…so close," Hermione whimpered bouncing harder, chasing her elusive orgasm. Dean pressed his fingers in and scissoring them stretching her open before catching one nipple in his mouth and rolling the other between his fingers.

Hermione was overwhelmed by sensation and with a loud scream she clenched down around his cock and came hard. Dean continued to thrust into her from beneath so that her orgasm stretched on and on. He could feel her squeezing him over and over and he couldn't wait to work himself into her tight little ass.

When she finally came down from her high she leaned down to kiss him deeply on the mouth.

"Get up baby girl," he urged she stood on shaky legs to stand before him. He hungrily stared at her shapely legs wrapped in thigh high socks and her little skirt askew on her hips. "You are so perfect." He said standing and finally stepping out of his slacks so that his long lean body was bare.

"Go press yourself against the door," he ordered and watched as with a little smirk she turned and walked towards the compartment door. She placed both hands flat on the window that let people in the hallway look into the compartment and vice versa. He walked up behind her and flipped her uniform skirt up, "bend over" he said huskily. Hermione bent over at the wait pressing her ass ready for him to take her.

With a firm grip Dean spread her fleshy cheeks apart; he gathered her juices and spread them around her hole before taking his already dripping cock and slowly working it into her backside.

"God yeah," she shuddered as inch by inch he stretched open her asshole and pushed himself inside of her.

"You like that anyone could walk by and see me fucking you?" he asked as he pulled out a little before pressing back in one hand sliding down her spine to press at her lower back.

"Yes…I wish everyone was watching you slam into my asshole." She said as he began to thrust into he in a rhythm that had her panting with pleasure. With one hand gripping her hip he moved the other hand around her front so that he could rub her clit and slick folds.

"I'm going to fill you up so that you have to walk around all day with my cum leaking from your filthy asshole," he growled feeling her pussy gush onto his fingers as he rubbed her clit roughly.

"Yes please, fuck me harder!" she begged looking over her shoulder to stare at his taunt body slamming into her from behind.

"I'm going to give it to you baby," he said picking up the pace, slamming into her over and over.

"Ugh it feels so fucking good!" she moaned dropping her head her fingers sliding against the cold windowpane. When she managed to look up again she saw another pair of eyes staring at her from the hallway. Lavender Brown was standing on the other side of the door, blue eyes wide with shock and…jealousy? Hermione couldn't take her eyes off of the other girl as Dean fucked her within an inch of her life.

Suddenly Hermione had a moment of clarity; whoever had slipped her the potion had to do have done it only minutes before she felt the first effects the day she fucked Draco. The day Lavender asked for homework and seconds later Hermione downed pumpkin juice and began to feel her overwhelming lust.

As Dean rubbed tight circles on her clit, his cock stretching her ass, and Hermione stared at Lavender's angry shocked face she knew exactly who had slipped her the lust potion.

Hermione' orgasm hit her suddenly and her eyes crossed in pleasure.

"DEAN!" she screamed as her pussy gushed her juices dripping down her thighs and squirting to the floor. Dean couldn't hold back any longer and with a roar let himself cum inside her ass.

"Thank you," she looked straight into Lavender's eyes when she said it but it was Dean who replied with a kiss on the back of her neck and a soft, "You're welcome." When she looked again Lavender was gone but Hermione had a plan.

Dean pulled out of her and loved how his milky white cum dripped from her body. She stood and turned to face him and leaned up to kiss him slowly.

"I've got to get back, see you at school?" she said reaching down to pull her oxford over her shoulders and button it up.

"Yeah definitely," he said reaching down to hand her bra to her but the compartment door closed and she was gone. Dean shook his head and began to redress, who knew Hermione Granger of all people would turn out to be such a bad girl.


	13. Chapter 13

When they finally reached Hogwarts Hermione immediately went to the head dorms and began to plan.

Now that she knew that Lavender was the mastermind behind her Lust Potion she needed to plot her revenge and do some extra research. First she needed to figure out why Lavender drugged her in the first place and why the potion hadn't worn off yet. It was time for Hermione to do some digging and maybe have some fun messing with Lavender in the process.

That evening Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor common room. When she saw who was sitting around the fire she smiled.

"Hey Hermione," Parvati and Padma said in unison as she plopped down on the couch between them.

"Hey guys, it's good to see you Padma," Hermione said placing her hand on the Ravenclaw girls' smooth thigh.

"You too Hermione," Padma smiled brightly.

"Where is Lavender?" Hermione asked innocently leaving her hand on Padma's thigh.

"She's out stalking Seamus again…he's her new object of affection," Parvati said with a roll of her eyes.

"Interesting…hey can I see your dormitory I just want to reminisce a little," Hermione suggested smiling brightly at Parvati.

"Sure…it's just me and Lavender this year so it should be empty," Parvati said as she got up and gathered her books. Hermione quickly stood and laced her fingers with Padma who accepted Hermione's hand without a sound as all three girls made their way to the 7th year girl's dormitories. When they went in and closed the door behind them Hermione noted the two large beds red and gold décor with a smile.

"Just like I remember," she said as she gently ran her thumb across the top of Padma's hand before pulling the girl over to the far bed and sitting on it cross-legged. The other twin followed until the three of them where sitting facing each other on the big red bed.

"I have a personal question," Hermione said reaching forward to grip each girls' thigh in seriousness.

"Have either of you ever been…with girls?" Hermione said looking both of them in the eye in turn.

"Yes."

"No."

Parvati looked at her sister in shock.

"Padma! You've been with girls?" Parvati exclaimed.

"Yeah…it's not that big of a deal," Padma said softly glancing at Hermione who only smiled encouragingly.

"Have you been with girls Hermione?" Parvati asked quietly.

"Oh yes, it's quite lovely," Hermione said her mind flashing back to her times with Ginny, Luna, Daphne, and most recently Tonks. She squirmed in her seat a little at the thoughts.

"I mean, I've thought about it but I've never…" Parvati trailed off looking unsure of herself.

"Well…I mean what better people to try it with than one of your closest friends and your sister." Hermione said gently; leaning towards Parvati with an encouraging smile.

"I wouldn't mind," Padma quipped her eyes narrowing in on Hermione's plump mouth.

"Well…Lavender shouldn't be back for a while and I really don't think there would be any better opportunities than now." Parvati said softly looking between her sister and her friend. Hermione nodded before lifting her hand to brush softly against the other Gryffindor's soft cheek, cupping Parvati's neck, before she leaned in for a soft kiss.

Parvati gasped softly into Hermione's mouth and Hermione used the soft sound to slip her tongue against the dark haired girls'. Meanwhile Padma lifted her own shirt off and slipped out of her skirt before resting back on her knees and watching her sister kiss the beautiful Head Girl.

Hermione wrapped Parvati's long black hair in her hand and tugged slightly so that she could kiss down the other girl's long tender throat, leaving throbbing pink marks along the way. In one swift move Hermione lifted Parvati's T-shirt over her head and continued her journey across the girls' tanned skin. Hermione pulled the cups of Parvati's bra down and sucked one dark hard nipple into her mouth.

Padma unclipped her own bra and slipped out of her panties, slipping two fingers down to rub her wet folds; the sight before her was so hot she couldn't help herself, it was almost like watching Hermione with herself.

Parvati pressed her chest further towards Hermione's mouth sighing in pleasure as Hermione reached around and pulled her bra off so that she could cup her handful sized breasts.

"Oh god," Parvati gasped as Hermione switched her mouth to her other nipple and pinched the wet one softly.

"You like that?" Padma said as she propped herself up on the pillows slipping one slim finger into her dripping pussy.

"Yeah…" Parvati replied breathily as Hermione slowly pushed her back onto the bed so that Hermione could hover over her.

Once Hermione had suckled on Parvati's nipples until they were long and throbbing and hard. She moved her mouth down the brown skinned girl soft stomach before coming to her plaid Gryffindor skirt. Hermione flipped the skirt up and pushed the soaking white panties to the side before breathing softly on the swollen flesh. Parvati bucked her hips at the heady sensation.

"Just let her make you feel good Parvati," Padma said pumping two fingers in and out of her pussy as she watched her sister drape her long tan legs over Hermione's shoulder.

Parvati arched her back pushing her self towards Hermione mouth who was now softly kissing her thighs, teasing the soft skin before parting the other girl's folds to lick at her swollen glistening pussy.

"Oh Shit!" Parvati shouted when Hermione's tongue finally began to lap and lick at her sensitive folds.

"Feels good, doesn't it…" Padma smiled pulling her fingers out of herself and approaching Hermione who's ass was in the air as her face was buried between Parvati's thighs.

"Yes! Oh god yes it feels so good…" Parvati moaned her fingers twisting into the sheets and pulling as she arched and writhed underneath Hermione's ministrations. Hermione slipped one finger inside the other girl slowly feeling Parvati's walls clench around her before pushing two fingers inside. She started a slow twisting teasing rhythm as her tongue flicked and licked against Parvati's pointed clit.

"I knew you'd like it," Padma said flipping up Hermione's skirt and staring at her bare dripping slit. "No panties Hermione…" Padma said with a grin running her hands up Hermione's thighs feeling the soft texture of her thigh high socks before reaching the flesh of Hermione's ass. Hermione moaned against Parvati's skin when she felt Padma spread her cheeks and lick a long line from her clit to her asshole.

Hermione curled her fingers inside of Parvati rubbing her fingertips against the other girls' walls and pressing softly against her sensitive g-spot while her mouth wrapped around Parvati's clit and sucked and teased the delicate nub.

"Oh my god…just like that, I'm getting close!" Parvati moaned loudly her legs clenching around Hermione's head as her orgasm approached quickly. Meanwhile Padma was licking Hermione's slit in earnest, her tongue flicking against Hermione's clit, dipping into her dripping pussy, and pressing against her puckered asshole. Hermione was pushing back against Padma's mouth, desperate for more.

With only three more presses against Parvati's g-spot and laps at the girls clit before Parvati was coming. Hermione felt Parvati's walls clench around her fingers and she eagerly lapped up the cum leaking from Parvati's pussy. Parvati gasped as she came down from her high and she let her legs fall off of Hermione's shoulders. When Parvati let Hermione out of her grasp Hermione's face fell forward to the bed so that her ass was perked high in the air so that Padma could continue her teasing licks.

"Fuck yeah just like that," Hermione moaned her cheek pressed against the soft sheets as Padma's fingers dug into the flesh of her ass as she licked at every inch of Hermione's slit, worshiping her swollen pink pussy. Parvati sat back and watched in awe as her sister expertly licked the Head Girl's cunt.

"Are you going to cum Hermione?" Padma growled slipping two fingers into Hermione as her tongue pressed and worked it's way into Hermione's asshole.

"Mmm yes…it feels so good," Hermione gasped her eyes crossing at the feeling of Padma's tongue teasing her asshole.

"Come on…let go," Padma said lowly before rapidly thrusting her fingers in and out of Hermione's pussy.

"Fuck yes!" Hermione yelled her insides clamping down on Padma's digits as she came. Hermione bit the sheets to stop from screaming as she gushed all over Padma's fingers and hand.

Hermione rose up after she caught her breath and looked at the two beautiful girls lying before her. They were nearly identical with their soft brown skin and long black hair and deep dark eyes.

"Looks like only one of us hasn't cum yet," Hermione said gripping Padma's ankle and pulling her across the bed. Padma giggled and lay on her back tangled in the sheets looking up eagerly at her Head Girl. Parvati was still propped back on the pillows watching the two girls in front of her with deep interest. Hermione slowly unbuttoned her white oxford letting it slip from her shoulders quickly followed by her nude colored bra. Hermione's big melon tits and pretty pink nipples captivated Padma and Parvati's eyes. Hermione leaned forward to kiss Padma and their chests pressed together tightly causing Padma to moan softly as their tongues twisted together heatedly.

Hermione whispered a wandless spell and suddenly the quill on the bedside table was transforming into a thick long purple dildo.

"I think Padma needs a little something special because she's been so patient," Hermione said quickly grabbing the dildo and leaning back between Padma's spread legs.

Parvati moaned at the sight of her sister spread wide and Hermione lining up the fake cock and pressing it in slowly until it was so deep inside Padma.

"Do you like that?" Hermione asked pressing the toy deep and then pulling it back out slowly letting Padma feel every inch rubbing inside her.

"Holy shit yes," Padma practically shouts as Hermione begins to pick up the pace slamming the toy inside her hard and fast. Padma's bucking her hips to meet the toy and her head thrashes back and forth in pleasure.

"Parvati are you feeling left out?" Hermione asked looking at the girl propped up on the pillows who now had two fingers pressed deep inside herself, Parvati nodded licking her lips.

"Why don't you sit on your sister's face, I'm sure she wouldn't mind…"Hermione suggested plunging the dildo deep inside Padma watching it stretch her open with every pass.

Parvati looked conflicted for only a second before her lust gave over and she moved to straddle her sister's face, she was now facing Hermione her thighs on either side of Padma's head. Padma wrapped her arms around her sisters' thighs and pulled her down onto her mouth.

Parvati cried out when Padma began to lick and suck on her folds. Hermione never stopped her rhythm as she watched with lust filled eyes as Parvati swiveled her hips and bucked over Padma's mouth, practically fucking herself on her sister's mouth.

"You're both so fucking hot right now," Hermione moaned watching as Parvati gripped her own small tits in her hand pulling at her hard nipples as she got her pussy licked by her twin. Hermione moved one hand to rub Padma's clit as she slammed the dildo into her and she felt Padma's hips began to jerk and she knew she was close.

"Oh fuck right there," Parvati moaned arching her back and pressing herself closer and closer to Padma's mouth.

"Are you going to cum Parvati?" Hermione asked darkly.

"YES!" Parvati screamed her back bowing and her fingers running through her hair as she orgasmic for the second time. Her hips circled slowly as Padma licked up every bit of her release and prolonged her orgasm. Parvati finally fell off her sisters face and was overcome with lust at the sight of her sisters face covered in her cum, before she could help herself Parvati leaned down and started to lick her sisters cheeks and lips and down to her sensitive hardened nipples. Padma was overwhelmed by the feelings of her sisters mouth, Hermione rubbing her clit, and the cock in her pussy that she came suddenly with a loud scream her back bowing off the bed. Hermione pulled the dildo out and immediately began to lick off Padma's cum.

Padma and Parvati looked at each other with lazy smiles before looking at Hermione, "your turn," they said in unison. They both rose up and gently pushed Hermione down onto the bed, Parvati settled between Hermione's thighs as Padma pushed herself up next to the Head Girl's side.

Parvati eagerly dug in to her first pussy, spreading Hermione's swollen lips before licking and lapping at every inch of the brunette's folds.

"Fuck," Hermione gasped as Parvati made her gush into her mouth.

"You like that don't you dirty girl," Padma whispered into Hermione's ear before sucking softly on the sensitive skin of Hermione's neck.

"Yes…" Hermione moaned bucking her hips into Parvati's mouth as Padma kissed and sucked down her neck and then down to play with her round heaving tits. She gasped when Padma took one pink nipple into her warm mouth while Parvati sucked her clit into her mouth.

"I'm close…" Hermione said threading her fingers into Padma's hair and pressing her closer to her chest where she was licking and sucking on each nipple and palming the soft skin.

When Parvati pressed two and then three fingers inside Hermione and twisted and stroked her inner walls Hermione screamed out in pleasure. Padma scraped her teeth across Hermione's nipple at the same time that Parvati slid the flat of her tongue across Hermione's clit and the Head Girl couldn't hold back her orgasm.

"FUCK!" She screamed her body tightening and then relaxing as Parvati licked up the cum that was rushing out of Hermione's pussy. Once she was cleaned up and had caught her breath she stood and slid off the bed to stand and find her clothes.

"I need to start on a charms essay," Hermione said as she buttoned up her shirt and found her shoes.

"Okay Hermione," Parvati said pulling on a big t-shirt that she usually wears to bed and tossing one to Padma.

"Thank you Hermione," Padma said with a smile lacing her fingers with her sisters.

"Anytime beautiful," Hermione replies as she slipped out of the room. As she headed down the stairs she ran into Lavender heading to her room.

"What are you doing here," Lavender snapped stopping Hermione in her tracks.

"Just hanging out with Parvati and Padma," Hermione replied letting her eyes trail across Lavender's curvy little body clearly making the other girl uncomfortable.

"Doing what?" Lavender demanded, hand on hip.

"Nothing much, just laying around in bed," Hermione said vaguely but the spark in her eyes told another story and without another word Lavender pushed past the Head Girl and pushed open the door to her room. She saw the twins in big t-shirts holding hands and sitting close together on the bed and she could smell sex in the air. Without a word to the other girls Lavender crawled in her bed and shut the drapes and she seethed. How could her plan have backfired so badly, Hermione was quickly becoming the most popular girl in school and she seemed to be enjoying her new found sexual awakening. Lavender had no clue what she had done.

Hermione merely smiled and headed back to her common room. Teasing Lavender was going to be fun before she got her revenge.


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione and Professor Snape

The next day, Hermione headed down to the potions classroom.

Before Hermione had been spiked with the lust potion, she would have never considered Snape as hot, but now her pussy craved his long, hard penis to fulfill her needs.

She sat right at the front of the class, so he would have clear view of her.

Snape began his lesson, "Today we will be learning about the lust potion and … and… its pro…properties", he stuttered at the end as his eyes caught sight of Hermione.

Hermione had currently opened her legs wide underneath the table, so that he could see her glistening, wet pussy.

Snape was turned on, that he quickly went behind his desk and sat down before anyone could penis that was becoming fully erect.

"You know what I have had enough of you today, get out of my sight! Everyone leave, except Miss Granger." Snape bellowed to the class.

Once the class had left, proceeded to stand up move in front of the table that she was originally sat at.

"Miss Granger do you know there is a dress code at this school." He tried to say as sternly as he could, though it was hard as his cock twitched in anticipation of a young and hot student wanting to fuck him.

"What ever do you mean, Sir?" Hermione said coyly as she sat up on the table and opened her legs wide again, so he had clear view of her pussy.

She then proceeded to place a finger inside of her fanny to pleasure herself in front of him.

"You know perfectly well what I mean, you know there is rule about wearing knickers and certainly a rule about your behavior" he yelled and stood up.

Although he yelled, she knew he did not mean it as she saw his erection.

"I don't see you complaining," she chuckled as she indicated to his erection.

She continued to pleasure herself in front of Snape and added in 2 more fingers and pumped them inside her fanny.

All Snape could do was watch, his dick throbbed at the thought of his penis inside her pussy as he fucked her long and hard.

Eventfully she came gushing, and she gathered her cum, walked over to where Snape was and wiped it all over his face. She then licked every inch of his face.

"You have been a naughty girl, teasing me with your tight pussy." He moaned huskily.

"What will be my punishment sir?" Snape felt his pants tighten when she called him sir.

"I think your pussy needs a good workout." he stated.

He gripped her hips and slid her up onto her edge of his large desk where she was bent over, with a swipe he cleared the papers from behind her and pressed her back to lay across the desk her legs dangling off the edge.

He kneeled in front of her hanging legs and pushed her skirt up even further on her waist licking his lips at the sight of her swollen glistening pussy.

"So pretty," he purred running the pad of his index finger down the slit, gathering her juices up with satisfaction. "So wet," he noted with pride.

"All for you sir, I'm always so fucking wet for you," she said panting with anticipation, she propped herself up on her elbows so she could watch his face between her thighs.

"A dirty little mouth?" he asked with a smirk before gripping her thighs and spreading them as far as he could, inhaling her sweet scent he leaned in and ran his tongue up the length of her slit.

"Oh god," she gasped, the sight of his bed hair between her legs almost doing her in, not to mention the feel of his mouth on her sex.

He licked up the sticky sweet wetness on her lips before using his thumbs to peel back her sex to lap at her entrance, his tongue dipped inside her to lick up her essence straight from the source and Hermione fell back on the desk no longer able to look at the sight between her legs.

"Yes…fucking yes Sir!" she moaned her hands almost unconsciously moving to grip her tank top covered breasts between her hands. The round flesh overflowed around her small hands.

Snape moved his mouth to quickly flick and alternately suck on her pointed sensitive clit while one of his hands moved to slip two long fingers into her ready hole.

One of Hermione's hand moved from her breast into his hair, threading her fingers into the thick, dark strands holding his head to her she arched her hips up to meet his mouth.

With the hand not inside her Snape moved one forearm across her lower stomach to hold her in place as he worked over her sex with his mouth.

"I'm going to…" she was breathing so hard that she couldn't even finish her sentence. She looked down the length of her body to see that Professor Snape was staring at her with practically black eyes as his mouth sucked her clit and he twisted his fingers to softly stroke her g-spot.

"FUCK!" she screamed as her orgasm rushed across her body with wave like force, her legs clamped around Snape's head and her mouth opened in a silent scream.

Snape let her ride out her orgasm before pulling his wet fingers out and licking both her pussy and his own digits clean.

"Such a responsive little girl," he said standing up and leaning over her to capture her mouth in a heated kiss.

She could taste herself on his lips and she immediately opened her mouth for his tongue to explore her mouth just like it had just explored her sex.

Her hands were back in his hair and she could feel all of his hard body against her soft one.

She also could feel his hard cock pressing against her hip bone. He broke away from their long kiss and stood, he undid his tie and began to unbutton his black robes.

"On your knees Ms. Granger," he ordered and she quickly obeyed.

Hermione slid off the desk and onto her knees in front of him.

Snape peeled off his Robe and as she undid his belt and pulled down his slacks and boxers, she was fixated on his long thick shaft as he stepped out of his clothes.

Snape took the base of his cock in his hand and stroked it three times slowly; he loved the way her eyes did not leave his dick as if she was hypnotized.

"Look up at me little girl," he said, she tilted her head up and this was one of the hottest sights that Snape had ever seen.

Her skirt was still bunched around her waist, he could see the tops of her breasts through her top and her black lined eyes were staring up at him with lust.

"Wrap that pretty little mouth around my cock," he said smacking her cheek lightly with the head of his dick.

Her ruby red lipstick was smeared around her mouth but it made no difference when she took his shaft in her small soft hands and slid her warm mouth around the head.

Snape gathered her curly hair in his hands and guided her mouth onto him.

"Fuck that feels good baby," he moaned as she sunk further onto his cock.

He began to push her faster and faster onto him and she went deeper each time.

"Keep your eyes on me," he demanded, he wanted to see those big brown eyes as he fucked her face.

Her hands moved from the base of his dick to hold onto his hips as he began to thrust into her mouth, she relaxed and soon he was hitting the back of her throat.

"Suck a good cock sucker, goddamn," he groaned throwing his head back in pleasure before looking back down at her angelic face with his cock spearing in and out of her sinful lips.

He pulled her off of him and she gasped for hair, spit trailing from her mouth to the swollen head of his shaft.

"Lick it up babe," she eagerly began to lick every inch with her tongue, swirling it around the head, down the underside, before lathering his balls.

"fuck yes," he took his own dick back in his hand and smacked her soft cheek leaving behind spit before tracing her plump mouth with the tip of his cock.

"Do you want to be fucked?" he asked smacking her other cheek softly.

"Yes Professor Snape, very much Sir," she said nodding vigorously.

"Get up here," he ordered and she stood up, he once again grabbed her waist and perched her on the edge of his desk.

She braced her hands behind her as he stepped between her thighs. She threw her head back as he slowly began to push into her tight cavern; she stretched to fit around him.

"God you're so big," she moaned, rolling her head back up to look down where he was almost fully inside her.

"and you're so fucking tight baby," he moaned gripping her hips tightly as he pulled almost all the way back out before sinking back inside her.

He began to pick up speed, pulling out and sinking back in again and again until he was slamming into her.

He watched as she fell back onto the desk, unable to hold herself up.

Her hand reached until she found the edges of the desk and the gripped hard and held on.

He was fucking her so hard, his hands gripping her flesh as he speared into her over and over.

"Let me see you," he ground out, reaching forward to rip her tank top up over the top of her tits so he could watch the melon sized flesh bounce.

Her rosy nipples were hard and pointing up as she arched her back with pleasure, her boobs bouncing and rolling as he slammed into her.

"I'm so close…" she moaned, and her eyes went crossed eyed as his big, fat cock filled up her.

He moved one hand to grip her soft breast, squeezing the flesh and pinching the nipple.

The other hand he splayed across her lower stomach his thumb plucking at her clit.

"Ahhhh! Fuck yes, I'm cumming!" she screamed and arched up as yet another orgasm hit her.

Her body stiffened as pleasure burst through her supple body.

Snape reached down and gathered her up from the desk in his arms. With his cock still buried in her pulsing pussy he lifted her up off the desk, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he relocated them into one of the chairs in front of his desk.

He sat so that she was straddling him loosely.

Slowly she came down from her orgasm high and began to almost unconsciously grind down on his still hard cock.

"Come on ride me…that's a good girl," he said as she began to rise and lower on him.

He quickly lifted her tank top over her head and threw it behind them.

He latched onto one hard nipple with his mouth, plucking at the other with his long fingers.

Hermione was riding him with eagerness now, up and down, sinking down onto his hard shaft again and again, grinding her clit on his pelvic bone with every pass.

"Such a good little slut, fucking her Professor," he said reaching around to grip her ass as she swiveled down on him. "You like it don't you baby?"

"Oh god yes, I love fucking you," she gasped as one of his fingers pressed against her puckered ass hole.

"I'm going to fuck you here too…would you like that?" he said huskily, he felt her pussy gush around him.

"Yes…" she breathed.

"I know you would, I can feel how much your pussy wants me," he said lifting his hips off the chair to slam into her from underneath as she pressed down from above.

Soon their flesh was slapping together as they both chased yet another orgasm.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit, shit, shit…" Hermione screamed as she felt the wave approaching again…she couldn't believe how many times she had orgasmed.

Snape watched as he tits bounced in front of his face in high round circles as his hands gripped the soft flesh of her ass.

"Come all over this cock again baby," he demanded and she obeyed.

Her cunt pulsed and squeezed his Cock and it took everything in him not to cum yet…he had more plans for this slut.

Her head dropped to his shoulder as her body pulsed with pleasure.

He only gave her a moment before lifting her off of him and guiding her onto her feet.

"Bend over the desk again Ms. Granger,"

Then, she collapsed across the desk, her bare tits were pressed against various papers and slips and she rubbed her nipples across them…knowing later he would remember her bare body was all over his desk, and the smell of her cum.

She felt him step up behind her and she spread her legs for him, his cock was pressing into her pussy and she shook when his Cock rubbed inside of her sensitive walls.

When he was slick with her juices he pulled out, quickly he gathered some more arousal on his fingers and prepped her tight ass hold making sure it was wet.

He slipped one finger inside and then two, stretching and making room for his dick.

"Your ass is going to be so fucking tight," Hermione willed herself to relax and just feel, soon his fingers were gone and she felt the blunt head of his dick making its way inside her.

Slowly he pressed in and in and in until he was balls deep inside of her tight ass.

"Oh you are such a good little girl," he said gripping her ass as he pulled out and pressed back in slowly.

At first there was a painful stretching but soon the feeling of him filling up was so so good and Hermiome was pressing back against him.

"Harder…" she begged.

"I knew you would love getting your ass fucked…all good little sluts do," he said lowly beginning to roughly slam into her ass.

"OH yes!" she moaned gripping the edge of his desk in front of him.

Snape reached forward and grabbed a handful of her long hair at the base and pulled up, her back arched and he could see her tits bounce underneath her as he slammed into her again and again.

"Such a naughty little girl," he said reaching around with his other hand to slap her clit as he fucked her ass hard. "Getting fucked by her Professor."

"Oh I love it, I love your cock…please fuck me more!" she begged, moaned, pleaded.

Hermione couldn't take all the sensations, his thick dick in her tight ass, his hand slapping her clit, her nipples brushing the desk beneath her as they bounced, or his strong grip on her hair.

"I'm going to make you cum again and then I am going to fill that ass up with cum," he growled, pulling her hair even tighter and slapping her clit faster and harder.

"I want you to walk around all day with our cum dripping down your thighs," he said his eyes watching her ass jiggle with every slam of his hips.

"Cum for me baby, gush all over my desk," he ordered with a dark voice.

"Oh yes…fuck, fuck, fuck, Severus!" it was the first time she had said his first name and it brought them both over the edge.

Her pussy gushed and squirted all over her own thighs and on his desk, her back arched and she let out a high scream of pleasure.

Snape felt himself release into her tight ass, it was the hardest he'd cum in a long time.

He blacked out for a second, only knowing that his cock was spilling deep inside her tight little body.

Finally they both fell limp with exhaustion; Snape slipped his limp dick out of her body and watched with dark satisfaction as his milky seed seeped out of her retightening asshole.

Hermione stood up and straightened her skirt back down and reached down to grab her tank top and pull it on.

"And next time you want to be fucked, just come to my office in private hours, Okay Ms. Granger?" Snape said looking up at her with a smirk.

"Yes Sir," Hermione smiled as she unlocked his door and exited his office.

Ginny, who had come to check up on Hermione, looked slightly flushed as she stood outside Snape's office and Hermione blushed as she headed back to her class.

Snape saw Ginny, "After school I'll also fuck your tight pussy as well." She felt her fanny gush with cum in excitement and Snape smirked.


	15. 15

Hermione tightened her red and gold scarf around her neck as she headed out the doors and down to the Quidditch pitch. It was a big game against Ravenclaw and Ron had hurt himself in the last practice so Gryffindor had to put the alternate in. Hermione pushed through the crowds to find her friends sitting in a group, high in the Gryffindor stands. She took a seat next to a scowling Ron who's ankle was wrapped in festive Gryffindor colors.

"I just don't like that ass-hat McLaggen taking my spot," Ron snarled as the Gryffindor team rose into the hair and took their places on the field.

"Ron…be reasonable, he's a good player and you got hurt so just cheer on the team," Hermione said with exasperation.

As the game started Hermione looked around noticing that Lavender was sitting far away from Parvati and they usually did everything together. Lavender was devoting her time between making eyes at Seamus and drooling over McLaggen who was guarding the Gryffindor goals. Hermione even caught herself staring at the Keeper. Cormac was arrogant and often obnoxious but he was gorgeous; he had a slim strong body, he was tall, and his hair was thick and wavy, his face stunning.

As she watched him swat the ball away from the top most goal she couldn't help her body's reaction to his lithe form moving across the field. Cormac blocked shot after shot and Hermione looked down to see Lavender now completely ignoring Seamus and instead her eyes were dark and focused on the Gryffindor Keeper. Hermione smiled and crossed her legs as she hatched the next step in her revenge plan.

The game finally ended and Hermione watched as Lavender once again began to focus her attention on Seamus who was oblivious to her affections. Hermione passed the blonde girl and turned her head back to make eye-contact. Lavender was confused, why was Hermione looking at her and what did she want. However, Hermione didn't say a word she merely continued out of the stadium with the crowds.

Lavender couldn't shake the feeling that the Head Girl was up to something so she kept one eye on the other girl. Hermione lingered outside the field talking to Luna and Neville as the rest of the crowds streamed back up to the castle. Lavender hid a little out of sight and followed the Head Girls' every move.

Hermione knew Lavender was following her, watching her and it was all part of her plan. Once everyone had gone back up to the castle Hermione made her way towards the locker rooms. She knew that most of the Gryffindor team had gone back to the common room to celebrate their win; she also knew that Cormac had stayed behind. Hermione entered the boy's locker room quietly and she heard a shower running in the back, perfect she thought. The brunette weaved through the benches and lockers and turned the corner towards the open showers. She couldn't help but stop and admire the sight before her.

Cormac stood under the water, blonde hair slick and wet and dark, his every muscle glistening with soap and water.

"Good game," Hermione stated casually with a Malfoy worthy smirk as Cormac jumped and spun to face her.

"Granger?" He exclaimed his hand covering his privates automatically.

Hermione didn't say anything just pushed her skirt down her hips, pulled her sweater off, and rolled her stockings down. She was now in only her white panties and white button down; she had forgone a bra that morning.

"I knew you would come to me eventually Granger," Cormac grinned, his arrogance rearing it's head as she stalked towards him.

"Shut up Cormac," she said as she joined him under the hot spray of the shower.

He opened his mouth to respond but she pushed up and pressed her lips to his. She gripped his shoulders as their kiss deepened. Her white shirt was sticking to her skin and it was almost see-through. Cormac twisted his hand into the fabric near the base of her spine and pulled her closer; his tongue licked her lips and she opened her mouth to let him in. They panted into each others mouths as their tongues swept and pressed against one another's in a slow tangled dance.

Hermione had to admit that he was damn good kisser as she pressed her wet body closer to his.

"Did that game make you hot Granger?" he asked tearing his mouth away to trace a heated trail down her neck. His hot tongue licked and sucked on her sensitive skin causing her to gasp loudly in pleasure.

"Yes…" she hissed her head falling back to give him more access.

"Fuck Granger," he growled reaching to pull at her soaking wet panties, they fell to the ground heavily before he moved his hand between her thighs to feel how wet she was. When he slipped two fingers inside, Hermione moaned tilting her hips up to give him more access. She turned her head to face the doorway and saw two wide blue eyes staring at her from the shadows of the locker room. She knew it was Lavender and she whispered a silent spell that would lock the girl in place, unable to move or look away until Hermione said the counter spell; Lavender was officially a voyeur to the steamy scene.

"You like that Granger?" Cormac whispered twisting two fingers in and out while pressing his thumb against her clit; his mouth wrapped around one of her nipples sucking through the thin fabric of her shirt.

"Fuck yeah," she growled bucking her hips to meet his hand as he bit her nipple softly.

"Dirty girl wanted to get clean did she?" He said lowly, he extracted his fingers slowly raising them so that he could push them between her plump lips. Hermione could taste herself on his fingers and she stared into his eyes as her tongue wrapped around his digits.

"Fuck, come here…" he groaned pressing her back against the wall of the shower he gripped her underneath her thighs and lifted her up. Hermione could do nothing but grip his shoulders tightly as he lined himself up and pressed inside her slowly. He was long and thick and hard and she moaned when he filled her to the hilt. When he pulled out and thrust back in she couldn't help but wrap her legs around his hips and tilt her own hips forward, desperate for him to go deeper.

The hot water sprayed down on Cormac's back and the room was thick with steam and lust. Hermione let her head fall back against the tile as the young Quidditch player began to pick up the pace. He speared into her with quick snaps of his hips stretching her open and filling her over and over. She could feel her tits bouncing in the confines of her soaking wet white shirt and when she looked at Cormac he was watching her chest jiggle with every one of his hard thrusts.

His fingers dug into her thighs and she knew she would have bruises there tomorrow but she didn't care he was fucking her so hard and so deep and so steady.

"Ugh I'm getting close!" she moaned biting her lip, her eyes rolled back into her head as he never let up his perfect rhythm.

"Come on Granger, I'll get you there…" he growled leaning forward to trace his tongue against her throat and jawline.

Hermione was overwhelmed by sensations; Cormacs mouth on her wet skin, his cock fucking her so perfectly, his hands gripping her slick thighs, and Lavender's eyes glued to the two of them. Hermione couldn't help herself when her orgasm rushed over her in languid waves of pleasure.

"Fuck you're so tight around me," McLaggen cursed, never letting up on his pace as she rode out her climax. As her orgasm abated he pulled out of her and slowly set her on the ground, her legs felt weak and so with a grin she sunk to her knees before him.

"Oh shit Hermione," he breathed as she gripped the base of his cock before running her tongue up the underside, following the thick vein before licking the tip teasingly, she could taste herself on his skin and it only made her more turned on.

"You're so fucking hot," he groaned threading his fingers into her heavy wet curls as she twirled her tongue against the head of his dick. Hermione could practically feel Lavender's envy and anger on her back so she merely continued to give Cormac the best blowjob of his life.

"Fuck, just like that…" He hissed when she finally wrapped her lips around the tip and went down on him. When she pulled back up her fist followed her mouth before she sunk back down; her mouth and hand worked him over again and again until he was gasping above her and tilting his hips forward eager for more. Soon he was pressing her head down and she was taking his dick all the way down the throat. Her hands gripped his thighs as he fucked her mouth.

"So hot and wet," he said as she took him in over and over.

Hermione stared up at him with her dark honey eyes and let him use her mouth; it made her feel powerful to have this boy above her so desperate for her.

"I need to be inside you again," he demanded pulling out of her mouth and lifting her back to her feet; Hermione was amazed at his strength as he tossed her around like a doll.

"Hands here and bend over," he ordered guiding her to place her hands on the wet tile and bend at the waist. She swung her long hair over her shoulder to look back at him; he gripped her soaking wet shirt in his hand and twisted it pulling it taunt across her body and guiding her back to arch as he lined up his cock with her entrance. With one hand pulling on her shirt the other gripped her hip tightly as he pushed inside her once more.

"Oh it feels so deep!" Hermione moaned letting her head drop forward as this time he began to hard fast bruising pace. She could hear his hips slap against her ass and their thighs smacking together as he slammed into her.

"You like that Granger," He snarled loving how tightly she wrapped around his dick and how good she looked bent over for him.

"Yeah…it feels so good!" she moaned pushing herself back against him so that he was slamming into her even harder and deeper.

"Are you going to cum around my cock again," he asked reaching one hand around to rub her clit in tight circles.

"Fuck yeah," she moaned her knees buckling when he pressed on her clit and hit that spot so deep inside her.

"Come on baby," he growled pounding into her his breath hot on the back of her neck.

"Yes!" She screamed as her orgasm rushed upon her suddenly and hard. She could hardly stand as she felt herself clench down on Cormac's dick. He cursed softly and managed to keep pushing into her even though she could tell he was close to coming as well. She began to droop in his grasp and he slowly lowered them both to the floor of the shower.

The water swirled around them and the hot spray was hitting Hermione in the back.

"Now it's time for me to fuck you," she grinned pressing him flat on the ground and crawling over him. She straddled his hips and guided his very hard cock inside her once more.

"Damn Granger, I knew you fancied me…just playing hard to get all this time," he said as she sunk all the way down on him.

"Shut up Cormac," she said as she began to bounce on him.

"But I knew you couldn't resist for long…" he said trailing off as she began to bounce on him vigorously. He reached up to rip open her top, finally releasing her melon tits from her shirt. They fell out of the white cotton and bounced in circles as she rose up and down on his dick.

"You just had to come fuck me," he bragged and Hermione had enough. She reached down and covered his mouth with her palm as she rode him harder. Her thighs flexed as she used them to rise up and down and grind on him. Cormac let himself be silenced and he reached up to palm the soft flesh of her chest, thumbs rolling over her pointed nipples.

"Yes, don't stop…" she moaned letting her head fall back, her hair tickling his thighs. The shower was spraying directly on her chest her tits were shiny and wet as Cormac squeezed them in his hands.

Her hand was on his mouth as she leaned forward and rode him hard, their skin slapping together.

"Come inside me," she begged taking her hand off of his mouth and leaning back to grasp his thighs. Her back arched, her pointed nipples reaching towards the ceiling as his cock hit her g-spot over and over.

"Fuck!" he growled gripping her hips and moving her onto him harder and faster.

"I'm cumming," she said her hips bucking as she clamped down around him.

"Fuck me too…" Cormac growled his back arching up to meet hers as he emptied himself into her. She could feel him coming inside her and she gasped at the feeling up being completely filled up. When they both had caught their breath she crawled off of him. He lay there, spent, letting the water wash over him as she magically dried her clothes and pulled herself back together.

"Thanks McLaggen," she said with a smirk before leaving him in the shower. When she when back into the main locker room she found Lavender frozen still, eyes burning with jealousy.

"See you around Lav," she said with a grin before whispering the counter spell. She watched as the blonde slumped to the ground before turning on her heel and heading out onto the grounds.

Lavender wasn't going to know what hit her, Hermione thought as she headed back up to the castle.

Meanwhile, Lavender stayed in the shadows of the locker room long after Cormac had left. She was stunned; she had no idea that The Lust Potion would make Hermione into a sex goddess. Lavender thought that it would torture the Head Girl not make her into the most popular girl in school. The blonde Gryffindor didn't know what to do- and now it seemed Hermione had figured out that it was Lavender that drugged her. It looked like Lavender was just going to have to endure whatever Hermione had to throw at her because she knew that she would never beat the smartest witch of their age at any games.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione managed to beat Lavender to Charms at their next class period so that she could sit next to Seamus in class. When Lavender came in and saw Hermione sitting next to her crush she seethed with anger, throwing her bag and books down at the table next to them.

Seamus was oblivious as he shot a side grin at Hermione and pulled out a quill and paper for notes. Hermione gave him a bright smile before crossing her legs under the table her toe nudging against Seamus' calf. He blushed a little as Professor Flitwick made his way to the front to begin the lesson.

"Good morning class, today we're going to be working on our disillusionment charms," the professor said in his high voice.

"Excellent, I'd love to be able to creep around the castle undetected," Harry quipped from his seat a couple rows up. Hermione snorted with soft giggles, as Ron had to cough to cover up his laughter.

After Flitwick explained the spell and the wand movements the class began to practice. Hermione chuckled as most of the class turned just vaguely see through as they tried the spell. Of course she turned completely invisible after only two tries. Everyone else was grumbling about the difficulty of the spell while Hermione sat in her seat completely invisible to everyone else.

As Seamus was still attempting the spell she placed her invisible hand on his thigh.

"Ah wow Hermione…you did it," he said softly before trying the spell once more, it didn't work. Hermione leaned in to his ear and said softly, "be quiet now."

Seamus didn't have a second to figure out why she wanted him quiet before he felt her slip from her seat to slide under the table. He gasped as her warm little hands pressed under his jumper against his tight stomach. His mouth opened in a soft 'Oh" as her hands softly rubbed his lower stomach before her fingers deftly unbuttoned his pants and slipped one soft warm hand inside. She couldn't pull his cock out because he wasn't invisible and the class would definitely be able to see that; but she managed to stroke his rapidly hardening member from inside his slacks.

Seamus gripped the edge of the desk tightly, his knuckles whitening as he felt her soft hand wrap around his dick and jerk him in slow teasing caresses. He had to bite his lip to keep from audibly moaning and his eyes fluttered, threatening to roll back into his head with pleasure.

"Seamus please continue to try…don't get up because Hermione managed to do it perfectly." Flitwick said kindly straining his small eyes to try and see Hermione but he obviously couldn't.

"S..ssorry professor," Seamus stuttered as he slowly picked up his wand with a shaking hand.

He felt Hermione retract her hand and he sighed but when she licked her palm and then found his cock once more he couldn't take it anymore. With quick determination he muttered the spell and waved his wand and in an instant he was just as invisible as Hermione.

"Good job Mr. Finnegan!" Flitwick said proudly. "I can't see you nor Ms. Granger at all!"

Seamus didn't hear a word of Flitwick's praise because Hermione had pulled his member out of his slacks and had taken it into her warm wet mouth.

He couldn't help the soft "fuck…" that fell from his lips.

Hermione felt his dick stretching her full lips but she relaxed her mouth and let him slip even deeper down her throat. Soon his thick full cock was pressing at the back of her throat and she swallowed around him a couple of times before slowly pulling off of him. When she swirled her tongue around the head of his dick and pressed against the slit at the tip Seamus couldn't help but press on her head softly, silently begging for more.

Meanwhile Lavender was getting very suspicious of Hermione being conveniently invisible with Seamus. When she heard Seamus' quiet curse she just knew that they were doing something wholly inappropriate and Lavender was insanely jealous. She grumpily tried the spell again managing to turn slightly see through so that she blended in with her surroundings but was still not invisible.

When Hermione found the tantalizing rhythm of sinking down on him, dragging back up, and lastly sucking softly on the head Seamus couldn't help but drop his head back and buck his hips against her mouth. He lost count of how many times her mouth sank down on him but he was nearing the edge his dick impossibly hard. When he shook with oncoming release Hermione released him from her mouth. Seamus groaned softly as she raised up on her knees and kissed his neck softly before whispering hotly into his ear.

"Let's get out of here…" the only sign of their departure was Seamus's chair scooting back a couple of inches before they were out the open door.

Lavender definitely noticed the movement of the chair and she jumped out of her seat to follow them.

"I need to pee," she shouted before grabbing her bag and rushing from the classroom. She ignored Flitwick's calls and followed the sound of Hermione's giggles all the way to the room of requirement. When she caught up with them the couple had taken off their invisibility charms and Seamus was trying to kiss along Hermione's neck as she sorted out the room of requirement.

"You taste delicious," Seamus said deeply sucking on the joint between her neck and shoulder.

"Mmm so you do," Hermione said reaching back to brush her hand his hard cock over his trousers teasingly.

"Fuck little girl," he growled nipping her skin softly.

"That's the point," she said with a grin as the door finally appeared. She opened the door and Seamus crushed his lips to hers as they stumbled into the room she had wished for them. Lavender couldn't help but follow them, she knew it was sick and wrong but she had created the monster and now she felt like it was truly coming back to bite her. She slipped in as the door was closing but she realized that whatever disillusionment she had cast earlier was wearing off.

Seamus broke away from Hermione's lips to look around the room. It was draped in luscious red and gold fabric and even the bed was luxurious and perfect looking.

"What's with the ropes?" he asked looking at the two long black ropes hanging from the tall ceiling, each had a soft leather cuff on the end.

"That's for our guest," Hermione said finally turning her gaze onto Lavender who was coming into vision just inside the door.

"What the fuck Lav?" Seamus said noticing their classmate looking shocked and miserable as her entire body became visible.

"Lavender here has been very bad…and this is just the start of her punishment," Hermione said braking away from Seamus grip on her waist and urging Lavender to come forward.

"You know there's no getting out of this Lavender…you made me into this and now you have to suffer the consequences," Hermione said darkly. Lavender dropped her head; she knew this was all her fault. Her potion was faulty and she had created a sex-pot instead of the ridiculed slut she had intended.

"Come on Lavender…you knew revenge was inevitable." Hermione quipped lacing their fingers together and dragging the blonde girl to the ropes.

Seamus meanwhile had reclined back on the bed.

"What exactly is dear Lavender being punished for?" he asked staring down the bed where Hermione lifted Lavender's arms in the air and snapped each one into it's leather strap. The blonde was trapped with her arms in the air and forced to stare at the bed.

"She gave me a bad Lust Potion a couple of weeks ago…" Hermione said securing the ropes and stepping back in satisfaction. "…Funny thing is it wore off and it turns out I just like sex." She said gripping Lavenders chin softly delivering the information in a soft low voice.

"When?" Lavender demanded her eyes filling with shock.

"Right after you saw me with Dean…" Hermione said with a smirk. "Your plan backfired Lav…and now you have to watch me fuck your crush and then…well the second part of your punishment will be much more hands on." Lavender gulped as Hermione backed away from her towards the bed.

Hermione crawled up the big bed to where Seamus lay back on the pillows. She made quick work of his slacks once more releasing his throbbing cock.

"Wow…you're so hard. Does Lavender watching us turn you on?" she asked stroking him with slow soft

"Fuck yes," he groaned as she traced the head with the tip of her tongue before stretching up to kiss him hard on the mouth.

"I want you inside me…right fucking now," she said as he sucked on her bottom lip and his tongue traced the inside of her mouth.

"Yes mam," he growled gripping her hips and rolling them over so that she was flat on her back. With quick moves flipped up her skirt and ripped her soaked panties down her legs, over her knee-high socks, and over her shoes. Hermione tried to push his slacks down his hips but she couldn't reach so he quickly slid them down his hips and kicked them off his feet along with his shoes.

Lavender gasped as she watched him grip the base of his cock and line it up with Hermione's entrance. The Head girl arched her back as he slowly pushed his thick dick inside her, stretching her open and filling her up so perfectly.

"I'm going to fuckin' flatten you," he growled his accent thickening as he began a slow push and pull into her.

"Do it then," she begged her fingers gripping the sheets beneath her and twisting them as he began to pick up the pace.

Lavender watched in pleasurable agony as her crush began to slam into Hermione. She couldn't help but become aroused when he gripped the Head girl's button up and ripped it open to reveal her big tits almost bouncing out of her lace demi bra with every one of his hard thrusts.

"I think Lavender likes to watch…" Hermione gasped letting her eyes drift across the blonde's flushed cheeks and chest heaving with heavy breaths.

"Mmm you're both fuckin' dirty," Seamus growled as he gripped each cup of her bra and pulled them down so that her heavy tits popped out. He watched them swing and bounce and jiggle with every snap of his hips. Hermione let out a soft moan as he pounded into her over and over. She reached up to slide her hands under his white button up running her hands along his skin.

"Jesus Christ…" he groaned in pleasure before sitting back on his haunches and ripping his shirt over his head to reveal his pale toned body. Hermione licked her lips as he gripped one ankle and moved it over his shoulder so he could sink even deeper inside her.

"Oh my god!" she screamed as his angle changed and he was hitting all the best spots inside her with every thrust.

"You like that eh girl?" he asked moving his other hand to rub hard little cirlces on her clit with his thumb.

"Yes…I'm going to cum…" she moaned long and slow as Seamus never let up on his rhythm.

"That's right let go," he growled sinking in to the hilt again and again.

"Fuck yes!" she screamed as her orgasm rushed over her in waves of pleasure.

"Fuckin' ell you're tight when you cum…" he rumbled his eyes fluttering shut.

"Oh shit…" Hermione heard Lavender gasp from her spot tied up.

"You liked that Lav?" Hermione said with a satisfied grin.

"No!" Lavender denied but Hermione could see her pointed nipples through her jumper.

"Liar…" Hermione said with a soft grin before leaning up to pull Seamus back into a heated kiss before pressing his shoulder back onto the bed. He lay down on his back and Hermione straddled his hips lining his cock back up with her entrance before sinking down on him slowly. He was lying with his head towards the foot of the bed so that when Hermione sunk down on him she was facing Lavender. Lavender couldn't tear her eyes away as Hermione began to bounce on top of Seamus.

"You're a fuckin' good ride little girl," Seamus growled as Hermione shrugged out of her shirt. He reached up and deftly undid the clasp of her bra and pulled it from her so that her tits were free to bounce and sway. Lavender couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from Hermione's curvy little body writhing and grinding on Seamus whose big hands had taken residence on the Head Girl's round ass cheeks.

"That's right just like that baby," he said gripping her fleshy ass and guiding her hips in a grinding back and forth motion that had them both panting in minutes.

"Oh god…" Hermione sighed as her clit ground against his pelvis with every move.

"Come on ya little wench…" Seamus growled giving one cheek a swift smack that caused Hermione to gasp in pleasure and Lavender to whimper with want.

"Yes…Yes…Yes," She chanted as her release slowly approached. Her eyes fluttered and her head dropped back, her wild curls brushing against Seamus' thighs as she ground down even harder onto him desperate for release.

"Get yourself there…" he said giving her another slap that pushed her over the edge. Her pussy clamped down around him and he couldn't help the string of curses he shouted as her insides squeezed his cock tightly.

"So good…" she breathed as she came down from her high her eyes rolling to Lavender who was panting in her restraints.

"Let's make you a little more comfortable Lav," Hermione said crawling off of Seamus and approaching the tied up girl. Hermione slipped off her shoes and slid her skirt off so that she was now only wearing her knee high socks. Lavender didn't know why she couldn't tear her eyes away from Hermione's body.

With gentle fingers Hermione released Lavenders wrists from their position above her head. Lavender shook her hands to try to regain feeling but that was quickly forgotten when Hermione pulled her sweater over her head revealing Lavenders perky tits and dusty pink nipples already hardened.

"What are you doing?" Lavender said softly as Hermione pushed her skirt down as well and then peeling off her socks and shoes until the blonde was naked and vulnerable before her.

"Oh Lav…there's so much more." Hermione said gripping the blonde's wrists and securing them behind her back before pulling a chair over. Lavender sat down on the wooden chair the wood cold against her bare ass and her tits were pressed forward due to the positioning of her tied wrists behind her back.

"Better?" Hermione said stepping back to survey her handiwork.

"Kind of?" Lavender said watching as Seamus stood to stand beside Hermione, moving her hair aside to kiss a soft line up her neck but never breaking eye contact with Lavender.

"Do you want me here Seamus…right over our little voyeur?" Hermione asked leaning down to stroke Lavender's soft pale thighs.

"Fuck yes," he replied reaching around to cup Hermione's heavy tits his eyes tracing Lavenders parted mouth and flushed cheeks.

"I think Lavender wants it too," Hermione said slowly before bracing her hands on Lavenders thighs and bending at the waist her ass in the air. Her face was only inches from the blonde who watched as Seamus stepped behind the Head Girl and once more sunk deep into her pussy.

"So tight," he growled gripping her hips tightly and slamming into her roughly watching her ass jiggle as his hips smack against her flesh.

"Fuck yes," she breathed her breath washing across Lavenders mouth witch was only inches away from hers but Hermione made no move for Lavender to join in only let herself get fucked using Lavender to keep herself upright.

The blonde girl didn't know what to look at; Seamus' face as he watched Hermione's ass, Hermione's eyes as they rolled back in her head, or Hermione's tits swaying so close to Lavender's body.

"Make me cum again," Hermione whimpered her nails digging into Lavenders thighs as Seamus pounded into her from behind over and over until she could barely stand the friction.

"Squeeze my prick with that tight pussy," he groaned his fingers pressing into the curve of her hips as he picked up his hard pace.

"Mmmm…" she let out a long low moan as this time her release was fast and hard and had her eyes crossing.

"I can't hold back…" Seamus said still fucking her through her orgasm.

"I want you to cum…all over Lavender's hot little body…" Hermione said and Seamus cursed lowly before pulling out her tight cunt.

The brunette moved to kneel beside Lavender's chair as Seamus gave his cock a few tugs before cumming. His creamy seed fell onto Lavenders thighs, stomach, and heaving chest. Her head fell back in pleasure as she felt his hot release drip across her soft skin.

"Looks like she likes it…" Hermione said watching as Lavender's entire body was flushed and panting and glistening with sweat.

"The dirty girl loves it," Seamus said jerking the last of his seed onto her pointed nipple.

"Good…because she'll have plenty of cum all over her by the end of the night," Hermione said with a smile. Lavender looked up in alarm when the door to the room of requirement opened and a group of familiar guys stumbled in with lust filled grins.

"I told you the second part of your punishment would be much more…hands on," Hermione said with a naughty smile.

Lavender shuddered with lust, anticipation, and nervousness as her classmates surrounded her and slowly released their dicks from their trousers.

"It's going to be a great night," Hermione said with a flip of her hair and an excited smile.


	17. Chapter 17

Lavender looked up at the men surrounding her; her hands were bound behind her back and she was helpless to do anything but sit in the hard wooden chair. Seamus was already naked but the other guys were slowly shedding their clothes, each of them revealing hard muscles and smooth skin that had Lavender's mouth watering.

"Aren't they delicious?" Hermione asked stroking Lavender's thigh slowly.

The blonde nodded biting her lip as she looked at each face surrounding her.

Seamus with his short brown hair and splattering of freckles, Dean with his strong body and miles of dark smooth skin, Ron with his tall lean build and floppy hair, Blaise with his perfect muscles and tanned body, Draco with his devil-may-care smirk and piercing grey eyes, Neville with his boyish smile and dark eyes, and finally Harry with his intense stare and wild hair.

"What are they going to do to me?" Lavender asked nervously.

"What ever they want to…" Hermione said still rubbing the blonde's naked thigh.

"What are you going to do to me?" Lavender replied looking down at the Head Girl kneeling by her side.

"What ever I want to," Hermione replied sternly reaching behind Lavender to untie her wrists. "Now be a good girl and please these nice boys."

Before Lavender could reply Draco pushed his long thick cock between her plump pink lips. His hand gripped her soft blonde hair and pressed her down on him groaning as she moaned softly around him. Her eyes widened as Hermione guided her two hands to grab onto two dicks on either side of her so she was stroking both Ron and Neville as Draco fucked her mouth roughly. Spit dripped from the sides of her mouth and dripped onto her tits messily as Draco sunk down her throat over and over.

"Move over mate, let me have a go at that hot little mouth…" Blaise growled fisting his own thick cock as he lightly shoved Draco out of the way.

"It's so fucking good…" Draco said working over his member dripping with her spit as Blaise took his place. Lavender felt him fist her hair in both hands as he pressed between her lips and she choked lightly on his thick cock that stretched at the edges of her mouth.

"You're right…so hot and wet," Blaise growled looking down at her big blue eyes watering as he hit the back of her throat.

"Rotate Ron…" Harry urged as he and Dean took Ron and Neville's place by her side so that she was jerking their cocks with slow controlled strokes.

"Does that feel good Lav…all these guys fucking you? Wanting you?" Hermione asked tracing her fingers across the blonde's hip and flat stomach. Lavender replied by moaning around Blaise's dick in her mouth.

"Mmm I know you fucking love it…" Hermione said before running one finger up Lavenders slit feeling how dripping wet she was. "…Dirty slut." Hermione whispered and then slipped one finger inside the Lavenders sopping wet pussy.

Lavender bucked her hips in pleasure as Hermione's fingers entered her. In an instant Blaise pulled his dick from her mouth and she took one gasp for air before Seamus replaced him.

"Why don't you share her tight little pussy Granger," Draco said his cock long and thick before him.

"Mmm be my guest," Hermione replied retracting her fingers and licking Lavenders juices from them with soft moans.

Seamus removed his cock from her mouth and the boys softly moved her to the large square lounge nearby, she lay on her back and Draco settled between her open thighs. Ron managed to get his cock worked between her lips and her hands automatically reached up to grab onto Blaise and Seamus' dicks. Draco spread her legs wide and lined up with her entrance before slamming himself inside. Giving her no time to adjust he began to pound into her over and over sinking balls deep with every stroke.

"Fuck she's making my cock vibrate…" Ron hissed as she moaned and moaned around his dick in her mouth.

"Such a naughty little whore," Dean growled as he and Harry stroked their cocks over her hitting her soft stomach and melon sized tits with their dicks as she was fucked from all angles.

Hermione watched her mouth open and panting in arousal as cocks surrounded Lavender.

"Speaking of dirty little girls…" she heard Neville say hotly in her ear before he reached around to cup her big tits in his hands. Hermione pressed her ass back against him, his cock slipping between her thighs, as he pinched her nipples between his fingers. Her eyes never strayed from Lavender as Draco continued to fuck her and the other boys rotated fucking her mouth, hands, and slapping themselves against her skin.

Neville played with her nipples until they where aching and hard and sensitive. She pressed back against him feeling his hard cock rubbing against her folds back and forth teasingly. Soon he couldn't take it anymore and with one hand on her breast the other softly wrapped around her neck; she arched her back even more so that he could slip his cock inside her filling her to the hilt.

"Watch her while I fuck you," he demanded fingers pressing against the side of her neck as his dick began to slam into her. She couldn't help her whimpers and moans as she watched Draco pull out of Lavender and Harry replace him with the same bruising rhythm.

Draco walked around and replaced Dean in her mouth so that she was sucking her own juices off of his cock.

"I want to fuck those perfect tits," Ron growled as she dropped her hand from his member and he moved to straddle her waist before pushing her firm soft tits together and sliding his long dick between them. "Bloody hell…" he cursed as her warm skin enveloped him and he slid between her soft breasts.

Meanwhile Neville was slamming into Hermione from behind his hand wrapped around her neck the other one sliding down her flat stomach to press against her clit until she began to cum around him, squeezing him tightly.

When Dean heard Hermione's screams from her orgasms he pulled away from Lavenders hand and made his way over to the moaning head girl.

"Why don't you use all that cum to get into Lavender's ass Neville…I'll take it from here with this one," Dean said with a dirty smirk. Neville grinned and let Hermione slump into Dean's arms before making his way to the lounge.

Dean pulled them both to the ground and settled Hermione against his chest so she could watch the gangbang in front of her. His hands slid softly against the skin of her thighs, stomach, and then up to cup her tits from behind playing with them as she watched.

"Let her up for a second boys," Neville asked the guys backed away for a second and Lavender used the brief time to gasp for air. Her hair was knotted, her neck and chest covered with spit, and her body was aching for more. Neville settled himself onto the lounge before gripping her hips and pulling her on top of him, he fisted his cock covered in Hermione's juices and pressed it against her ass. She tried to relax and take it in as he pushed in oh so slowly. Soon he was filling her up to the hilt but before she could enjoy it Ron was in front of her and also pushing himself into her tight wet pussy.

"Oh my god I'm so fucking full!" She moaned as they began to both fuck her from either end. In the middle of a moan Harry guided her head to the side and pushed the tip of his cock between her lips and then sunk into her mouth slowly.

"mmm you loved to be fucked don't you bitch?" Blaise asked as she eagerly grabbed his cock in one small soft hand and Draco's in the other jerking them off in tandem.

Lavender moaned her agreement against Harry's thick dick in her mouth.

Dean had slid his hand down Hermione's body until he was teasingly rubbing her clit as she watched the blonde get fucked from every angle.

"Are you jealous baby…you want cocks filling you up?" Dean asked lowly in her ear as her pussy dripped with arousal from watching the scene in front of her and she nodded eagerly.

"Let me feel that tight pussy," Blaise said as Ron pulled out of Lavender with a pop and was instantly replaced with Blaise's thick cock stretching her open. Neville was still fucking her tight ass and she was helpless to the pleasure that overwhelmed her. Ron moved to slap her tit with his cum covered cock making her skin sticky before she grabbed his cock and stroked him vigorously. Seamus replaced Harry's cock with his own in her mouth and Harry rubbed his throbbing member against her soft tit before she grabbed it and rubbed it as well. Draco fisted his dick and stroked it rubbing the head across every inch of her soft skin that he could reach.

"You're getting good at this…" Harry moaned as she jerked off his spit covered cock.

"Hey lads, our Head Girl is feeling a little left out…" Dean called as he picked up Hermione and quickly deposited her on the lounge next to Lavender.

"Can't have that can we?" Ron said moving away from Lavenders hand towards Hermione. "I want into that tight asshole," he said slipping underneath her and she eagerly let him line up with her back entrance and push in slowly. His long dick pushed all the way inside her and rubbed her insides deliciously. Dean moved to spread her thighs and sink himself inside her desperate pussy.

"Fuck yes!" she screamed right before Harry shut her up with his dick in her mouth.

Now both girls were being fucked in every hole and their moans were loud even with the cocks in their mouths.

"I think they're going to cum," Neville groaned from underneath Lavender as she began to tighten around him.

"That's right squeeze these cocks," Ron said pushing on Hermione's clit.

"Such good little girls," Blaise said from inside Lavenders fluttering pussy as he reached down to pinch her nipple roughly.

"Fuckin' whores…" Seamus growled gripping Lavenders chin as he buried himself to the hilt down her throat.

"So god damned dirty," Dean rumbled from beneath Hermione as he wrapped his arms around her and cupped both heavy tits in his hands.

"Oh merlin yes," Harry hissed as Hermione swallowed around him.

"Naughty sluts," Draco hissed slapping his dick against both girls tits over and over.

Overwhelmed by sensation and arousal Lavender came first her insides clamping down on both cocks inside her and her moans vibrating around Seamus' cock.

Hermione wasn't far behind her body jerking and her screams muffled by Harry's dick in her mouth.

"Maybe it's time for the girls to give us a little show…" Draco said as all the boys pulled away from the two women who lay spent side by side. Hermione smiled before rolling over on top of Lavender so that their bodies pressed together. They were both sticky with sweat, spit, and cum so their bodies slid together sensually. Hermione thread her fingers into Lavender's hair and leaned down to kiss the blonde heatedly. The boys watched with dark eyes as the two girls kissed slowly tongues intertwining.

Hermione could feel her nipples pressed against Lavenders and she couldn't help her hips grinding against the other girls'.

Lavender gasped as their clits brushed together softly.

"Mmm I want to taste you," Hermione groaned and the boys all gave a soft curse as they slowly fisted their cocks as they watched.

With a grin Hermione swooped down to pull one of Lavenders' nipples into her warm mouth.

"Oh fuck," Lavender whispered her back arching into Hermione. The brunette kissed down Lavender's stomach until she settled between her thighs licking a soft teasing line up Lavenders slit.

"This doesn't seem fair," Hermione quipped as Lavender bucked her hips towards the brunette's mouth. The boys let out an audible growl when Hermione swung her body around and straddled Lavender's face so that they where in a sixty-nine position. Lavender wrapped her arms around Hermione's thighs and pulled her down onto her mouth as Hermione leaned down to lick Lavenders pointed little clit.

The guys stood and walked closer to the girls their cocks weeping with arousal.

Hermione and Lavender ignored their audience and continued their licks and suck until they were both bucking into each others mouths and moaning against each others folds. When Hermione nibbled on Lavenders clit the blonde couldn't take it and came. Gushing into Hermione's mouth.

Hermione drank her up and gasped when Lavender slipped her tongue deep into her sweet pussy and moved her hand to pinch Hermione's clit.

"Fuck yes I'm going to cum all over your pretty face," Hermione moaned.

The guys whispered, "Oh fuck" as Hermione sat up and began to ride Lavender's face. Her tits were bouncing as she ground herself down on the blonde's mouth.

"Yes…so close," she hissed as her orgasm broke across her body. She jerked as she came her head dropping back as Lavender drank up her delicious juices.

"Naughty girls," Blaise growled before grabbing Hermione and pulling her on top of him her body was practically limp but she let him push into her tight pussy. She braced her hands on either side of his head her tits swaying in front of his watering mouth and he leaned up to suck one nipple between his lips. Hermione moaned as someone pressed the head of their cock at her asshole, she flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned to see Draco smirking as he pushed himself into her. Hermione moaned but Neville fisted her wild curls and slipped his dick into her mouth.

Lavender was in a similar position. Harry had pulled her on top of him and sunk deep into her tight cunt while Dean spread her ass cheeks and pushed into her back entrance. Ron cupped her jaw before pushing his dick between her pink lips and down her throat.

Seamus meanwhile stroked his cock vigorously watching the scene with dark eyes. His thumb ran over the tip before he gripped the base and smacked it against Hermione's swaying tit then moving to rub it against the soft skin of Lavenders arm.

"They love being fucked like the sluts they are," Dean hissed from inside Lavenders tight asshole.

"Fucking right they do," Ron said his cock hitting the back of Lavenders throat with every thrust. Harry couldn't help but reach up to pinch Lavenders dark pink nipples roughly causing her to buck against him with pleasure; he loved how they hardened under his touch.

"So damn tight…" Draco groaned giving Hermione's ass some swift smacks as he slammed into her from behind. She moaned around Neville's dick as one hand held her head steady by a grip on her curls and the other cupped her neck as she drooled around his member.

"So fucking dirty…" Neville said as her spit covered his cock.

"Ugh so good…" Harry moaned his cock spearing into Lavenders tight hot wet cunt.

Lavender was shaking and Hermione was desperately bucking her hips and moaning.

"They look so fucking hot..." Seamus muttered rubbing his cock against every inch of soft skin he could.

"I think they're close again," Draco observed continuously spanking Hermione's ass until it was pink and tender.

"Come on sweet girls, cum for us…" Neville urged and his words made Hermione fall over the cliff. Her body tightened and jerked and Draco and Blaise both felt her insides clamp down around them. They let out low curses as she pulsed around their dicks her body shaking with release.

When Harry sucked one sensitive nipple into his mouth Lavender couldn't take any more sensation and followed with her own orgasm. Her cunt and asshole squeezed Harry and Dean so tightly and her entire body went limp with release.

The guys couldn't take anymore and needed release of their own. They slipped from the girl's holes and Seamus backed away as Hermione and Lavender both slipped down onto the floor. They got on their knees side by side and the boys circled around them.

"Cum all over me," Hermione begged so wanton and desperate to be covered with cum. Both girls tilted their heads back, closed their eyes, and opened their mouths wide ready to be used.

It only took seconds of the guys jerking off before they were cumming. Thick white streams of release landed on every inch of the girls. On their thighs, stomachs, onto their heaving tits and chest, dripping from their pointed nipples, on their stretched necks, their flushed cheeks, into their open mouths, coating their plump lips, and even in their hair. Both girls were painted with the thick creamy cum.

The boys let out low curses as they jerked the last of their seed onto both girls. When Hermione didn't feel any more hitting her she opened her eyes and looked at herself and Lavender covered with release.

"Mmm come here," she said gripping the back of Lavenders neck as both girls crashed their lips together in a heated kiss. The boys' seed smearing between them but it only made them hotter. Hermione began to lick cum from Lavender's chest, swirling her tongue around the other girl's nipple. Lavender gasped her head falling back in pleasure before she gripped Hermione's hair and tilted her neck back so that she could lick the seed from the Head Girls' neck and chest. The boys could only watch as the girls licked every bit of cum from each other's bodies.

"Did you like your punishment Lav?" Hermione asked licking up a long line of cum from the blonde's stomach.

"Oh my god yes," Lavender said as Hermione's tongue traced the underside of her breast.

"Good…so you'll be a good girl from now on?" Hermione asked sucking cum from Lavenders nipple.

"Yes…the best little girl," Lavender agreed.

"Good" Hermione said and with one more hard kiss on Lavenders' mouth Hermione stood.

"Boys I'm beat…but let's do this again sometime," Hermione said with a wink as she began to look for her clothes. The guys agreed with excited smiles and also began to redress. Lavender could barely move or understand what had happened. Only that she was wholly and utterly satisfied. She watched as the guys left one by one and then Hermione was the only one left.

"Lavender…be a good girl and also remember that I never lose." And with that Hermione shut Lavender in the room of requirement spent and smelling like sex. Lavender realized that no one should try to take on Hermione Granger because she would always come out on top, literally and figuratively.


	18. Outtakes - Chapter 1

Every person she passed between the Great Hall and the Head Dorms she found something about them attractive; it took everything in her not to slam Blaise Zabini against the nearest wall when she passed him.

She practically screamed the password at the portrait and fell through the doorway into her's and the Head Boy's common room. She slumped onto the couch and fanned herself.

"What is wrong with me?" she wondered out loud, her fingers began to undo her button down which she left gaping open leaving her stomach and nude bra exposed to the chilly common room air. Without a second thought she lifted up her skirt and slid her soaked panties to the side to slide her slim fingers between her wet folds.

"Oh Merlin…" she sighed throwing her head back as she stroked her hot wet kitty. Images flashed through her mind; strong shoulders, sharp jawlines, long fingers, even heavy breasts, and round peachy arses. It didn't matter if it was male or female Hermione was fantasizing about everything and everybody.

"I'm so horny," she sighed just as the common room door opened.

"Granger?!" Draco Malfoy, the Head Boy, closed the common room door behind him as he stared open mouthed at the girl spread eagle on the couch he had napped on only mere hours before.

Hermione slowly lifted her head to stare at the boy in the room. He was tall and slim but fit with broad shoulders big hands and a beautiful mouth. She stood, her shirt slipping from her shoulders and she stepped out of her plaid skirt before moving towards him slowly wearing only her bra, panties, and a gold and red striped tie.

"Granger, what the fuck has gotten into you," he asked his eyes drinking in the sight of the nearly naked Head Girl. She licked her lips her hands reaching towards him; his eyes lingered on her overflowing cleavage and the thick roundness of her womanly hips. His hands naturally rested on her small waist; thumbs caressing her soft flat stomach.

"mmm that feels good…" she breathed; her small fingers deftly undoing his button up slipping it off his shoulders before running her hands down his chest and across his hard stomach.

"Damn Granger you've got the perfect body…" his hands slid up her back, following the line of her spine before unclasping her bra and letting her heavy tits free. He cupped them, the flesh overflowing in his hands and Hermione moaned softly letting her head fall back.

"Who knew the little Gryffindor prude could be such a little slut," he smirked pinching her hard nipples softly and watching as she bucked in pleasure.

"Please Malfoy…I need…" she couldn't even tell him what she wanted but by the wanton look on her face Draco knew exactly what she was begging him for and who was he to deny a lady.

He walked the back towards the couch softly pushing her down onto it before settling on top of her. One hand gripped her hip, the other still on her breast as his mouth came down on hers. She arched against him as they kissed heatedly. His tongue traced her lips and slipped inside her mouth. When neither of them could breath, Draco broke away and moved his mouth across her jaw, neck, down to suckle on her pink nipples, down her flat stomach, and down to the line of her soaked panties.

"mmm you're so wet. Such a dirty girl…" he said lowly pulling off her knickers and watching her juices glisten on her shaved pussy lips. He flattened his tongue against her slit and licked a long straight line up to her clit. Hermione shivered, gripped the couch and threw her head back in pleasure.

"Fucking delicious," he groaned before lapping up more of her abundant juices. Each swipe of his talented tongue sent a jolt of pleasure through Hermione and soon she was arching against his mouth, incoherently begging him for more more more.

"That's right baby, cum all over my mouth…" he said slipping two fingers into her tight hole his tongue swiping across her clit.

"Oh…fuck yeah!" she moaned as he pressed against her g-spot and licked her sensitive clit.

"Such a fucking dirty mouth…" he groaned pressing a third finger inside her and pushing her into her first orgasm. It rushed across her with such force she screamed and arched up off the couch, her juices spilled over his fingers and into his eager mouth.

When she fell back onto the couch he sat up on his knees. Draco gripped her hips and roughly guided her onto her stomach. She lay flat on the couch, her ass round and lush and ripe before him. He began to kneed her cheeks his hands covered in her cum leaving trails of wet juices on her pale flesh.

"On your knees," he ordered. Hermione lifted her ass up to him, she felt him spread her cheeks and his cock press against her sensitive entrance. Gripping her ass her slowly pushed inside her velvety pussy, she gripped him like a vice.

"So hot and tight…fuck Granger you've got the best pussy." He growled sinking balls deep in her wet cavern.

"Fuck me please…" she begged pushing back against him eagerly.

"Such an impatient slut," he said pulling out slowly before once against sinking deep inside her.

"mmm…so big Malfoy," she moaned her small hands gripping the couch beneath her as the Head Boy began to pick up the pace. With one hand still on her ass he moved the other to grip her hair at the base of her neck and pull tightly. Her back arched and her neck tilted towards the ceiling allowing him to hit her insides at a new angle, brushing against her g-spot with every pass.

"Harder!" She screamed her mouth open in a O as he pounded into her again and again.

"Oh the naughty Head Girl likes it hard and rough does she?" he said lowly slamming his hips and sinking his cock into her cunt his powerful earthshattering strokes.

"Come on my cock, I want to feel you squeeze it…" he ordered with a swift slap to her milky ass cheek. That was all it took for her second orgasm to descend. Her pussy clenched around him and it took everything in him not to spill inside her yet. He wasn't near done.

In one swift move he sat back on the couch and pulled her back against his chest as she trembled with the last of her orgasm.

"Spin around," he commanded and she twisted so that she was straddling him. "Now it's your turn to fuck me," he said leaning back and watching as she began to ride him.

She lifted up on her knees before sinking back down over and over, her hips rotating and bucking over him as she fucked herself on his big hard dick.

"Fuck you feel so good, I can't get enough!" she moaned throwing her head back, her hands on his shoulders for leverage her nails digging into his skin.

"That's right baby, ride my cock…" his hands rested on hips guiding them over him and his eyes were trained on her bouncing breasts. He guessed they were at least a D, heavy and round and bouncing in high circles right in front of his watering mouth. Every stroke they moved and jiggled and swayed.

When he couldn't take it anymore he pushed her onto her back and swiftly plunged back into her, he lifted her legs over his shoulders and once against began to pound into her over and over. He was still mesmerized by her tits which spread across her chest and jiggled with every thrust. Her own hands moved to grip them as she moaned beneath him.

She pulled and pinched at her own rosy nipples as Draco slammed into her pussy. She gripped the soft flesh in her hands as she felt her third orgasm rush closer and closer.

"Such a dirty little fucking slut…" he ground out fucking her so hard he could hear their flesh slapping together. He began to furiously rub her clit with his thumb and she fell over the cliff for a third time.

"FUCK YES DRACO!" she screamed gripping her tits roughly and opening her eyes wide as her most powerful climax fell in waves over her. Draco pulled out of her pulsing pussy and kneeled over her tits.

"Finish me off baby," he said. She reached for his cock and stroked his swiftly feeling her own juices slicken his dick she jerked him five times before white streams of cum hit her jiggling tits, her chin, and her open willing mouth and tongue.

"mmm so fucking hot with my cum all over you…" he said as several final drops fell from his tip onto her nipple.

"I love it, so tasty…" she said licking her lips and scooping up the thick white cum on her chest with her fingers and licking them clean.

Draco looked at the girl below him whose eyes were still black with lust.

"I don't know what's gotten into you Granger, but I like it."


	19. Outtakes - Chapter 2

'I don't understand why I'm suddenly so horny all the time…it's like I can't get enough,' Hermione thought to herself as she wove through the corridors down towards her potions classroom. It seemed it all began a couple of mornings ago right before she had fucked Draco.

'Maybe I've been drugged or something,' Hermione thought as she slipped into the classroom and silently sat in the only seat available, at the very front. Professor Snape slipped out of his office and made his way to the front of the class.

"Today we'll be talking about one of the most dangerous potions, The Lust Potion."

The class snickered as Snape shot them all a sneer before continuing.

"If brewed correctly a lust potion can last a few hours however, if made incorrectly the potion may have lasting affects on someone's hormone levels," The dark haired professor drawled. Hermione had never noticed before how dark and sexy her potion's professor's voice was. She felt herself began to warm and she undid the first button of her button up.

"If administered in high doses someone may experience uncontrollable lust to both men and women and nothing can stop them from getting what they want," he said moving behind his desk.

Hermione opened her legs underneath her desk. If Snape glanced at her he would see her bare pussy glistening under her skirt and her tantalizing cleavage spilling over her stark white oxford shirt.

"I want you all the write a brief essay on the pros and cons of The Lust Potion, you may use your text for reference," he ordered his eyes sweeping the classroom and finally landing on the young woman in the front. His already dark eyes burned with lust and Hermione felt herself dampen at the sight of his nostrils flaring and his fingers gripping the edge of his desk.

"Actually I'm tired of looking at your ignorant faces, do the assignment for homework and turn it in tomorrow. Now get out." Students began to pack hastily worried he would change his mind; Hermione the only one who made no moves to leave. When the last student shuffled out he closed and locked the door with a sweep of his wand.

"Ms. Granger, you seemed to be dressed very inappropriately." He said moving to stand next to his desk.

"Whatever do you mean professor?" She said innocently, spreading her legs even wider to reveal her wet pink kitty.

"Come here," he demanded, his dark eyes watching as she stood and made her way towards him slowly. "Firstly I believe this is unbuttoned too far down," he drawled his long lean fingers unbuttoning the rest of her oxford. His fingertips skimmed the soft skin of her stomach as he left the shirt draping open.

"Is my shirt unbuttoned too far sir?" She asked leaning back against his desk and letting the shirt slip off of her slim shoulders.

"mmm I also believe underwear is a part of the school dress code Ms. Granger," he said his eyes trained on her big round breasts, heaving with her heavy breaths. His hands moved to cup the soft flesh, his thumbs running over her nipples feeling them harden under his touch. Hermione let her head fall back, arching herself towards his magical hands.

He slid his palms down her sides and over her hips to grip the hem of her skirt.

"This is far too short," he said lowly before pulling the plaid skirt swiftly down her legs. "And no panties…what a naughty little girl." He growled slipping one hand between her soaked folds his index finger slipping easily inter her tight hole.

"Oh…" she gasped as he slipped a second finger inside her and began to pump them in and out. Her hips moved against his hand, grinding herself down on his long fingers as he slid and twisted them in and out over and over.

"You like that little girl," he asked his thumb making teasing circles on her clit.

"Yes Sir," she breathed staring at his hand moving in and out of her, rubbing her in all the right places. His fingers teased her until she was on the edge, her toes curling and her breath catching as her first orgasm rolled through her body like a tidal wave. "Oh gods yes," she moaned her hands gripping the edge of his desk as she arched forward. Snape only pulled his fingers out when she had finished clenching around him and his hand was soaked with her juices.

He dragged his sticky fingers over her sensitive nipples before pushing two digits into her willing mouth. Her tongue moved over his fingers licking her own cum up eagerly.

"I bet you taste fucking perfect," he said in his low tone, his dark eyes trained on her mouth wrapped around the length of his fingers. He pulled his hand away and gripped her neck tightly before pulling her into a bruising kiss. His tongue swept inside her mouth to taste. She arched up towards him, gripping his dark robes with desperation.

Who knew the hooked nosed professor would make her so wet and wanton.

He pulled away from her mouth with a nip of her bottom lip before dropping to his knees before her. He lifted one of her long pale legs onto his shoulder before urging her to do the same to the other. She was propped up against his heavy desk; her legs draped down his back, and his head positioned perfectly between her thighs. He used thumbs to peal back her pussy lips looking at how pink and swollen and wet and perfect she was.

"You're soaked," he observed leaning forward to lick a long line up her slit. As his tongue swiped up her folds she arched her back, thrusting herself further towards his face.

His tongue swept inside her cavern to lick up the sweet juices inside before sliding up to pass over her overly sensitive clit. Using only his mouth he brought her closer and closer to the edge once again. She had one hand braced behind her on the desk the other tangled in his long black hair, pressing him into her with eagerness. She had wrapped her legs together so that he was stuck, practically smothered in her pussy.

"Holy shit…oh yeah right fucking there!" she moaned bucking her hips toward him as he swiped at her folds, his nose nudging her clit again and again. Her toes began to curl when he stuck his tongue deep inside her licking her inner walls before retreating and moving his mouth to suck her clit softly. She cried out as her body tensed, pleasure rolling across her. She pulled his hair roughly as her legs squeezed him; his face pressed tightly to her folds as she gushed all over his mouth and chin.

When she finally released him from her grip he stood and pulled her back into a bruising kiss. Her mouth licked up her own cum from his lips and cheeks and chin.

"Stand up and turn around," he ordered she turned to face his desk, she could hear him taking off his robes behind her. Suddenly she felt his hand wrap around her neck, "bend over for me pet."

She bent over at the waist, her legs straight. He squeezed her neck a little as he began to push his cock into her. Hermione felt her knees buckle he was huge. At least nine inches long and very very thick, he filled her up to the brim when he finally pressed all the way inside her. He moved his hand from her neck to her upper back, pushing her into his desk roughly. Her tits pressed against the cold wood as he pulled out slowly before pressing back in. Once he knew she would stay face down against his desk he moved both hands to her round thick ass cheeks; rubbing them, grabbing them, gripping them as he slowly teased her with the slow teasing pace of his big dick.

"You've been a bad girl Ms. Granger," he said feeling the way her velvety walls gripped every inch of his member. "No underwear, sitting there in class teasing me with that little pink pussy…" he said darkly. Hermione's cheek was pressed to the wood and she wiggled against him silently begging him for more more more.

"Naughty girls like you deserve to be punished, don't they Ms. Granger?" he asked squeezing a generous handful of her ass.

"Yes sir! Please I deserve to be punished," she said her eyes rolling back in her head as he filled her again and again tortuously slowly.

"Mmm that's right," he said and next thing Hermione knew he had spanked her right cheek roughly and then her left. Again and again in different spots the pain and pleasure combined had her dripping over his cock.

"It isn't much of a punishment if the student enjoys it…is it?" he said spanking her again and again watching her cheeks redden and jiggle with every slap, feeling her pussy clench and drench his cock. He had continued his teasing pace as he spanked her but he slowly began to pick up the pace.

"OH fuck yes," she moaned her nails raking down the wood of his desk leaving desperate scratch marks.

"Such a dirty. Fucking. Girl." He groaned gripping her hips tightly as he began to slam into her watching her butt move with his every thrust.

"Oh I'm gonna…" she moaned right before she came again. This one rushed across her quickly and violently. She screamed loudly as her insides clamped down on him.

"Well that wasn't a very good punishment was it?" He said pulling out of her and sitting back in his desk chair. "Seems to me like you quite enjoyed it."

"Come here," he ordered licking his lips as her perfect body sauntered closer and straddled him in the chair. Reaching between her thighs he gathered all the wet juices she had between her folds and rubbing them around her puckered back hole.

"I'm going to fuck you here, you little slut" he groaned as she nodded eagerly at him scooting forward so that he could prep her asshole. He could feel her cunt pressed against his lower stomach as he pressed one finger inside her tight hole before adding another. He used her own cum to lubricate himself and her entrance before slowly pressing himself inside her.

"Holy fucking shit," she groaned as his big cock stretched her asshole to its limit. He worked himself in slowly loving the way her ass squeezed was so tightly around him.

He began to thrust into her slowly. She threw her head back in pleasure and he reached up to grip her neck firmly. His dominance over her turned her own ever more and she moaned. He felt it vibrate through his hand and he gripped her throat even tighter.

"You like it don't you…fuck you're a dirty little whore," he growled beginning to slam into her. He watched as her tits bounced with every thrust, they were so big and round and perfect as the soft flesh jiggled with every movement. He jerked her head back up so she was staring him in the face as she slammed into her again and again. Her mouth was open wide but no sound came out as he literally fucked her speechless. He could feel her lips and clit grinding on his lower stomach, her juices drenching them both.

"Damn your ass is so tight," he groaned one hand gripping her hip the other still on her soft neck.

"You're so big…mmm god, Professor fuck me!" she screamed finally letting out a sound.

"The slut want's more?" he asked slamming himself up into her. The hand on her hip moved to rub circles on her clit.

"Cum one more time for me," he demanded and she couldn't help but obey. With two more thrusts she came. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she let out a silent scream her entire body seizing with pleasure. Her pussy squirted cum onto her thighs and his stomach, when she slumped over from the aftermath of her pleasure Snape slipped out of her ass.

"Get on your knees," he ordered. Hermione slipped off his lap and onto the stone floor, looking up at him with big dazed brown eyes. Snape gripped the base of his cock, rubbing the head of his dick along the outlines of her lips like his pre-cum was her lipstick. He slapped her cheeks with his dick before pressing it into her hot little mouth. She moaned around him, her hands gripping his thighs and he thrust himself into her mouth.

"Mmm figures you'd be the perfect little cocksucker as well," he growled as he hit the back of her throat, "that's right take it." He watched her pretty pink lips tighten around his cock, her tongue slide along the underside as she let him use her. Drool dripped from the sides of her mouth but she didn't let up, just let him fuck her mouth again and again.

"Fuck yes," he groaned pulling out of her hot wet mouth, "jerk me off!" he ordered. Her little hand gripped his and began to tug, running her thumb across the slit at the top on every pass.

After only three passes he grabbed it from her tiny hand and began to rapidly jerk off.

"I'm going to cum all over that pretty little face and those fabulous fucking tits," he moaned right before spurts of cum splashed across her mouth, cheeks, throat, and heaving breasts. Hermione licked her lips and scooped up the cum with her fingertips, licking herself clean.

"I think you've been sufficiently punished; see you next class Granger…and don't forget your homework." Snape said slipping into his trousers and turning away from her. Hermione slipped on her uniform and hastily exited the classroom. Confused at Snape's swift attitude change.


	20. Outtakes - Chapter 3

"Hey Hermione," a bright voice said from above her and she looked up to find Neville standing over her with a grin.

Hermione grumbled a hello as she brushed herself off and stood up to take a look around.

"Neville what are you doing here and what is all this?" Hermione exclaimed staring at the thick vines that were curling everywhere in the dark clearing.

"It's for my advanced Herbology project," Neville replied "It's Devils Snare that responds to commands." He explained.

"That's absolutely amazing!" Hermione exclaimed looking at her friend in awe, Neville had certainty grown up in the past few years; puberty had done him well she thought as she stared at his lean form.

"Show me," she begged eyes wide with wonder. Neville smiled innocently and nodded.

"Snare – capture," he said firmly and the vines came down from above and wrapped around Hermione's wrists before ripping them up in the air. Her arms were straight up bound by her wrists and her feet lightly touched the ground.

She gasped, "this could be so useful Neville!" she said.

"I know…I'm really excited about it." He blushed at her praise.

"Tell it to do something else!" she said.

"Okay…Snare-legs," he ordered.

The vine slithered over to wrap around each of her ankles pulling her legs apart, she was now spread eagle in front of him. Hermione suddenly realized how sexual her position had become-and at the sight of Neville's intense blush he had realized it too.

"Neville you've put me in quite a position…" she said huskily.

"I know I'm sorry! I'll put you down," he said quickly stumbling over his words.

"No! I like it…" she said lowly her eyes darkening with lust. Neville looked up in shock, amazed at how turned on she looked her face flushed and her eyes wide and black.

"Um you do?" he asked feeling mildly uncomfortable and turned on at the look of her heavy eyes and red cheeks.

"Yeah Neville…do you like to see me tied up like this?" she asked huskily her eyes trailing down his tall form to the bulge growing in his slacks.

"Yeah…" he said softly his eyes looking down at her legs caught in the plant; so helpless.

"That's very naughty Neville…are you a bad boy?" she asked and suddenly his demeanor shifted. She watched as he stood taller his face confident.

"Maybe…but it definitely seems like you're a bad girl," he purred beginning a slow walk around her dangling body, his eyes trailing across her.

"Neville?" She said nervously, her body singing at his abrupt change it was as if he had only been hiding behind his shy innocent persona.

"Surprised Hermione?" He said with a dark chuckle. "We all change…but others don't always see it." He was standing in front of her now, tall and lithe and broad and grinning with perfectly straight teeth.

"You're right Neville…we all change," she said biting her lip and wiggling slightly against her restraints.

"That we do and you have turned into a hot little thing," he said gripping the collar of her button down in two hands and ripping it open, buttons when flying and when Hermione gasped he watched her chest expand in her black see through lace bra.

"You're not so bad yourself…" she responded unable to do anything but stare at him.

"Thank you," he said and with a short wandless spell her shirt was in ribbons and falling onto the ground. Her skin pebbled with goosebumps as the air hit her bare flesh.

"But Neville when did you become so…commanding," she said breathily as he leaned in and trailed his nose down her neck and across each hill of her cleavage.

"I grew up…I found out what I like. Like I said people change but people also see what they want to see," he said his nose skimming along the tops of her soft supple breasts.

"I can see that," she said her breaths picking up as his warm breath fell across her skin.

"and I like what I see right here," he said pulling back and gripping the front of her skirt and with a sharp tug it ripped down the zipper and he dropped it to the ground. She was bound only wearing her black bra and matching lace thong.

"What a tight little body," he said tracing his fingertip from her wrist, down her arm, and across her rips to tug softly at the side of her panties on her hip.

"You're teasing me…" she said letting out a slow breath.

"It enhances the…experience," he said with a small smirk. His hand slipped down to cup her mound over her lace underwear. "You're so hot…is that all of me?" He asked.

"Yes…" she answered her hips bucking into his light touch, the vines groaned with her movement but held her in place.

"Good," he said reaching up to pull the cups of her bra down, letting her tits bounce free and hang heavily over the fabric. Her nipples hardened in the cold outside air and Neville couldn't help himself when he leaned down and sucked one into his warm wet mouth.

"Oh god," She gasped her head dropping back as his teeth ran along her pointed nipple before he soothed it with his tongue. He switched to the other side leaving the wet nub to harden even more in the cool breeze.

"Such pretty pink nipples…" he said pulling back to look at her tied up and wanton for him. "Let's see if that pussy matches," he said dropping to his knees in front of her.

She panted as his fingers slid the soaked thong out of the way.

"Please…" she hissed as he blew softly on her swollen lips.

"So eager," Neville said parting her folds and tipping his head up to lick a soft slow line up her slit.

"Oh!" she cried out her hips bucking as his wet tongue made contact with her sensitive center.

"Fucking delicious," he growled dipping his tongue inside her tasting her at the source. Hermione shuddered at the dirty words dripping from his mouth as his tongue caressed her inner walls. His hand moved to splay flat against her lower stomach holding her hips still as his thumb rubbed small tight circles as her pointed clit.

"Holy Shit!" Hermione yelled her toes pointing in their restraints as pleasure raced through her body. His tongue lapped at her entrance and his thumb teased her clit tantalizing circles. Neville continued licking and rubbing until she was writhing her in restraints and cumming with a series of soft gasps and mewls. He didn't stop and eagerly drank up her delicious juices as she panted above him with release.

"Good girl," he said standing before her and licking his lips, shining with her release. He leaned forward his nose almost touching hers, lips millimeters apart and she stuck out her tongue to lick her essence from his mouth. With a growl he crushed his mouth to hers biting her lower lip softly before slipping his tongue inside to twist and slide against hers. She sighed into his mouth as his hand gripped her wild curls at the base of her skull tipping her head back so that his mouth could suck at her soft neck.

"That feels good," she said as he sucked on her pulse point and scraped his teeth over the red mark he made there.

"This is about to feel even better," he said darkly before reaching down to rip off her flimsy little panties and whisper the ripping spell which made her bra fall off. Then in a commanding voice he said, "Snare-on her back."

Hermione squealed as the vines that held her legs and the ones that held her hands moved in opposite directions until she was parallel to the ground, in midair. The plant was wrapped around each ankle and suddenly they separated, her legs splayed wide open and she was unable to move except for her hips and back.

"Oh my god," she said blushing because she was spread wide open in midair.

"You look so perfect like this," Neville said running his hand from her ankle up her long leg to grip her thigh tightly. "Spread wide for me," he said as he finally began to unbutton his shirt letting it drop to the floor. Hermione's neck strained as she looked up at him watching him slip out of his slacks and boxers until he was naked before her.

Neville gripped the base of his cock and rubbed the head along Hermione's slit.

"You're such a tease!" she groaned her head dropping back her hair trailing almost to the ground.

"You'll be plenty satisfied little girl," he said with a smirk as he swirled the head of his dick around her pulsing clit she couldn't help but pull against her restraints as he teased her.

"Please put it inside me," she pleaded.

"Yes mam," he said before lining it up with her entrance and pushing in slowly, letting her feel every inch of him, soon he was buried to the hilt inside her. "Fuck…you're so tight and wet," he growled.

"Oh my god you fill me up so good," she moaned as he pulled out inch by inch before snapping his hips forward and slamming back inside her. Her body rocked against the restraints as he held onto her hips and continued his slow hard pace. His eyes blazed a trail across her pale skin oh so vulnerable for him. The dark eyed boy couldn't help but pick up the pace as he watched her round tits bounce and spread across her chest with his every thrust.

"Fuck yes…" she groaned he finally began to slam into her hard and fast over and over.

"So fucking pretty," he growled reaching forward to capture one tit in his hand. Watching the flesh overflow in his hands gripping it tightly as he pounded into her silky pussy.

"mmm my god I'm going to cum…" she gasped out as he never let up on his brutal pace.

"Come on sweetheart…cum all over my cock," He reached forward with the other hand and grabbed her other breast. He squeezed the soft skin and pulled on her nipples as he fucked her. A hand on each breast as his cock stretched her open again and again. With a low slow moan her pussy clamped down on his cock as she came her body shuddering with release.

"Damn you're tight when you cum," he said as he fucked her through her orgasm.

"Feels so good…" Hermione moaned.

"Yes it does," he said pulling out of her immediately stroking his cock covered in her juices. "Snare—turn her over."

Hermione couldn't help but yelp as she was suddenly spun over and she was facing the ground. Her hair fell forward around her face and she heard Neville walking around her side towards her head.

"Snare—tilt her up a little," Suddenly her arms were opening and the top half of her body was moving up slightly. She watched as he moved between her outstretched arms, his fist moving tightly over his hard cock as the head bobbed in front of her now slightly parted lips.

"Open up that sweet mouth," he said the tip brushing against her bottom lip before she opened up and he pressed inside. She stared up at him as he slowly pushed himself in and out, in and out, in and out of her warm mouth.

"You like the way you taste on me?" he asked and she could only moan in response, the vibrations making him groan. She was helpless to resist the slow thrust of his hips pressing his dick inside her mouth. Her body was tilted slightly so that her head and arms were lifted higher than her feet so that her head was positioned perfectly for his cock to slide into her mouth. The sides of his hips brushed against her outstretched arms with each slow thrust.

Hermione swallowed around him as he began to hit the back of her throat on every pass and Neville growled at the sensation. He moved one hand to tangle into her messy hair he pulled it into a low knot at the base of her skull and kept his hand there as he fucked her mouth.

"You're mouth feels so good…" he said staring down at her plump lips wrapped around him tightly. Her golden eyes stared back up at him dark with lust and want.

"You want me inside you again?" Neville asked moving his free hand to stroke her soft flushed cheek. She nodded and hummed an affirmative. He pulled out of her watching spit trail out of her mouth messily and he growled in arousal.

He was painfully hard but he wanted to burry himself inside her once more.

"Snare-submissive position," he commanded the plant. Hermione watched as two vines snaked forward from in front of her they slid under her and wrapped around the backs of each of her knees the vines then began to retreat pulling her knees to her chest snugly. Her arms were still out in front of her so that she was balanced and comfortable. Her ass was lifted slightly into the air as Neville moved behind her once more.

Hermione's body was humming with anticipation because she couldn't see anything he was doing she could only stare straight ahead into the forest. She suddenly felt both of his palms smack down onto each ass cheek. She couldn't help her moan of pleasure when he gripped the flesh and massaged it roughly.

"So fucking perfect," Neville said softly the tip of his cock running along her slit as he worshiped her round peachy ass. With a hiss he began to sink into her once more, she was even tighter in this potion and her pussy was gripping him so perfectly.

"Oh merlin…" she moaned as he filled her up; he was rubbing against her g-spot and she couldn't help her gasps every time he brushed against the sensitive spot. Neville pulled out to the tip before pushing back into her one hard thrust. As he began this hard bruising pace he couldn't help but rear back and spank her ass; at her moan of satisfaction he did it again and again. Until every time he was buried to the hilt inside her he smacked her creamy ass.

Hermione's head dropped down, her shoulder blades pulling slightly but she didn't care. He felt so good filling her up and sliding inside her and every time he spanked her she could feel her pussy tighten around him.

"So damn tight," Neville hissed loving how tightly her pussy clenched around his cock.

"I'm close…" Hermione squealed her tits swaying and swinging below her as her classmate began to pick up the pace, slamming into her not only hard but fast and rough. She was swinging slightly in her entanglement of vines but it only served to push her back against him so that he sunk in even deeper if possible.

"That's right...just like that," he said spanking her three more times in quick succession before she let out high pitched scream and her pussy clamped down on him.

Neville let out a low curse as he continued to fuck her through her orgasm but as her insides fluttered around him he couldn't help himself. Gripping each ass cheek tightly in his big hands he slammed into her and emptied himself with a growl. Hermione panted as he filled her up and slowly eased himself out of her.

"Snare-gentle release," He commanded.

Hermione giggled as she found herself being twisted around and gently dropped to the ground. Her tits jiggled with the force and she blushed as Neville began to pick up her tattered clothes.

He was whispering spells and her clothes were repairing themselves with haste. Her legs were numb so she sat on the ground as Neville pulled on his slacks before coming towards her with her mended uniform.

"Come here," he said lifting her up. She stood on shaking legs as he slipped her arms into her Oxford and buttoned it up intently; he lifted each foot so she could slide into her skirt before replacing her shoes.

This was the Neville she knew and she was still reeling from the Neville who fucked her senseless.

"Thanks for helping me with my project Hermione…" he said his cheeks blushing bright red.

"It was my pleasure Neville…really," she emphasized with a soft hand on his forearm. "I'll see you later," she said backing towards where she fell into the clearing earlier.

"See ya," he said watching as she disappeared through the overgrown bushes.

"Who would have thought…Neville…" she muttered to herself as she walked through the edge of the forest and found herself at the shore of the lake. To Hermione's delight Lavender was sitting with a handful of sixth years giggling in the sun. Hermione didn't say a word just walked by the gaggle of girls. However she did make eye contact with Lavender who was looking over her disheveled uniform with distain.

Hermione gave Lavender a wink and a smirk before heading back to the castle. Time to get back on track with her plan, Hermione thought to herself.


	21. Outtakes- Chapter 4

Hermione curled the last piece of her hair before pinning it into place behind her ear. It had been a month since her revenge on Lavender and it was the first week of summer, Hermione found herself invited to the Malfoy's annual summer garden party. Draco Malfoy had become obsessed with her since the gangbang; Hermione smiled at her reflection in the mirror before reapplying a coat of bright red lipstick.

The last month of school she fucked him multiple times but she wasn't ready to commit to anyone; she had just discovered her sexuality and she wasn't ready to tie herself down to one person.

After gathering her wand she smoothed down her dress before apparating to the Malfoy Estate. She walked around the side of the house and entered the backyard which was filled with white tables covered in champagne, flowers, and beautiful people milling around and socializing.

"Granger," She heard the drawl of her name and smiled when Draco approached her. He was wearing khaki slacks and a white button down and he looked absolutely delicious.

"You look edible," he growled taking her hand and turning her around. She smiled wide as he looked over every inch of her small tight body. The white dress was strapless, short, and fit to every inch of her skin. Her shapely legs were tanned and made long by the strappy brown wedges on her small feet.

"Thank you Draco," she said coyly batting her long lashes her gold eye shadow shimmering.

"Come, let me introduce you to mother and father," he said guiding her by a light touch on her lower back. She gulped back her nervousness before putting on a bright smile as Draco led her across the yard to where he parents where hosting court. The crowds parted as they approached and the partygoers quieted as they passed.

"Mother, father I'd like to formally introduce you to Hermione Granger," Draco said as they finally stopped in front of his otherworldly beautiful parents. Hermione couldn't help but stare. Lucius was tall and elegant with piercing grey eyes and a smirk to rival his sons. Narcissa was also tall and lithe with long blonde hair and an icy blue stare.

"Miss Granger, you look beautiful…" Lucius took her free hand and kissed it lightly.

"It's an honor to have you in our home," Narcissa said softly nodding her head to the Gryffindor in acknowledgement.

"Thank you for inviting me," Hermione said softly flashing them small smile.

"Let's sit…its time for lunch to be served," Draco urged guiding her to the nearest table. She found herself sitting between Draco on her left and his father on her right. Her breath quickened as the ideas of what she would do with them ran through her mind. The people at the table talked quietly as the first course was served. Hermione dipped her spoon into the chilled cucumber bisque when she felt a hand on her thigh; she assumed it was Draco until she realized the hand on her thigh was coming from her right.

She glanced to the side and saw Lucius' mouth curl up slightly before he took another bite of the appetizer. Hermione let her legs fall open slightly; giving him an unspoken invitation. She finished her soup as his long fingers traced a line up the inside of her soft thigh. Hermione cut her eyes over at Lucius who had a satisfied look in his eye as his hand moved higher and higher.

The main course was served when his hand slipped under her short dress and met with more silky skin, she wasn't wearing any panties. She heard his short intake of breath when he was met with wetness between her thighs. Her legs opened even wider when his fingers slipped between her folds to side against her clit.

She jumped when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders; Draco leaned over and kissed her temple smiling at her with bright eyes. She smiled back just as Lucius slipped two long fingers inside her tight channel.

"Granger…you are perfect," Draco whispered against her skin nudging her cheek with his nose.

"Draco…" she said in a warning. He knew she didn't like his attempts at wooing her, he knew she couldn't be tied down. What he didn't know was that his fathers fingers where curling against her g-spot at that very second.

Hermione shrugged off his arm across her shoulders just as Lucius began to rub her g-spot and her clit at the same time. She tried to control her pants as she felt her orgasm began to approach. She looked over at Lucius who smirked back at her when he curled his fingers inside her and he watched her pupils dilate with her silent orgasm.

"Come on Granger…we would be perfect together," Draco said placing his hand on her left thigh just as his own father removed is fingers from her pussy.

Hermione leaned in and whispered into Draco's ear.

"I need more than just you Draco…I can't be with one person right now, we talked about this," Hermione pulled away as desert was served. She wolfed down her desert before standing.

"Thank you for having me," she gave Draco a small glance. "I must be leaving."

"I'll see you out," Draco stood hastily.

"No let me," Lucius stood and placed his hand on Draco's shoulder forcefully. Draco sat down with a frown. Lucius placed a soft hand on Hermione's back and guided her through the tables and back towards the house.

Instead of leading her around the house to the front yard he instead led her inside the home.

"Ms. Granger…you're a dirty little girl aren't you?" Lucius whispered as he led her into a room that looked like his personal office.

"Well you seem to like it," she said with a grin backing up to sit on the big desk. Hermione spread her legs so that he could see her swollen pink folds between her tan thighs.

"When I saw you in that sinful dress I knew I had to have you…and my son has confided in me of your prowess…" He stalked towards her shrugging off his grey jacket and beginning to unbutton the white shirt underneath. "…I also know that a girl like you can't be with one man; you need more don't you?" He asked lowly wrapping his hand around her ankles and sliding his hands slowly up her calves, over her knees, and up the tops of her thighs.

Her dress slid up with his hands until it was bunched around her waist. Her bare ass pressed against the wood of his desk. She watched with dark eyes as Lucius kneeled before her. His hands gripped her thighs and spread them wide open. She watched as his eyes darkened as he stared at her glistening folds.

Hermione's hands curled into the papers on his desk when he leaned forward and licked her cunt. His tongue flattened against her clit and her hips bucked against his face.

"You taste so fucking sweet," Lucius growled his tongue pressing inside her right to the source of her arousal.

"Oh god yes!" Hermione moaned her head falling back in ecstasy as he pleasured her with his mouth.

"I want you to cum, I want to lick you up," He urged looking up at her from between her thighs.

"Fuck…" she gasped slapping one hand against the desk when he moves one thumb to rub her clit while his tongue pressed inside her pussy.

A few more seconds of his thumb on her hardened clit and she was cumming. He growled hungrily as he drank up her juices she bucked against him as her orgasm stretched on.

"I can't wait to be inside you," he said standing up and crushing his mouth to hers. Hermione moaned into his mouth and moved her hand to unbutton his slacks. She pulled him out and stroked his thick member as his tongue slid against her own. With surprising quickness he reached up and pulled her dress down her heavy tits falling out as he lined up his cock and pushed in to the hilt.

"Holy shit," she moaned as he began the pound into her. She arched up to meet him her breasts jiggling with every thrust his fingers dug into the skin of her hips. His silky voice whispered dirty things to her as he speared into her over and over.

"So fucking tight and wet for me aren't you?" He growled one hand moving to lay flat against her stomach his thumb pressing against her clit. Hermione squealed when he began to rub it roughly. She wrapped her legs around his hips, her heels digging into his thighs as she pulled him closer. She was panting heavily and letting out soft little moans letting him know she was getting close.

"Cum around my cock," he ordered leaning down to bit down softly on the juncture between her neck and shoulder. With only a few more gasps and flicks on her clit she shook with a powerful orgasm.

"Oh my god yes…so fucking good," she moaned loudly as her pussy clamped down around his cock and her toes curled with release.

"So damn tight," Lucius hissed pushing into her slowly.

"Mmmm you feel so good inside me," she sighed. Lucius pulled out of her.

"Turn over," he ordered.

Hermione slipped to her feet before turning around and bending over at the waist. Her tits pressed against cold wood and his paperwork as he brought both palms down on her fleshly ass.

"Oh yes…" she moaned as his slap sent a jolt straight to her pussy.

"What a naughty girl…" he said with a smirk bringing both hands down on her ass with a loud slap. The tip of his cock teased her entrance as he palmed her ass cheeks.

"Do you want my cock?" he asked his thumbs sliding against her folds his fingers digging into her flesh.

"Yes please give it to me…" she begged wiggling her ass against him desperately.

"Since you asked so politely," he said before slamming back inside her tight wet pussy.

"Oh my god don't stop," she gasped as his cock rubbed against her g-spot on every pass. He left one hand on her hip and reached up to grip the back of her neck pressing her down against the desk as he thrust into her again and again.

"Fuck me harder…" she moaned her cheek pressed to the wood as he held her down and slammed into her.

"So dirty…" he growled his hips slapping against her ass with every pump. He began to spear into her bottoming out on every thrust. He reached around to rub her clit with his fingers moving them in tight little circles.

"Cum again…" he ordered moving his hand from the back her neck to the front before pulling her up sharply. He held her against him one hand wrapped around her neck the other wrapped around her torso under her breasts.

Hermione gasped against the abrupt change. He was now slamming up into her she was on her tip-toes her head dropping back onto his shoulder as his chest pressed against her back. He let go of her neck in order to rub her clit and her body couldn't take it anymore.

Hermione let out a scream as her body shook in Lucius' arms.

"That's right…fuck you feel good," the older man hissed as she pulsed around his cock. Hermione merely shuttered in against him as waves of pleasure washed over her.

When she finally came down from her high he let her go and she sunk to her knees on shaky legs.

She immediately turned to face his cock dripping with her release she gripped the base in her small lithe hand. He groaned softly when she stroked his thick cock but he hissed when she took the head between her blood red lips.

"Just like that…" he ground out his finger threading into her wild curls. She sunk down on his cock until she was almost the base. Lucius couldn't help but watch her plump lips slide up and down his shaft.

"You like the way you taste on my cock?" he asked huskily.

Hermione nodded eagerly her wide eyes staring up at him as she sunk down on his dick over and over. He felt her tongue run across his cock and the suction of her mouth and he couldn't hold back any longer. With a growl he held her head down on him so that he was hitting the back her throat. Hermione swallowed around him and he moaned as he came. His seed hit the back of her throat as she swallowed every drop he gave.

Lucius let out a low, "Fuck," as he let his head fall back. His neck stretched tight as he emptied himself into her sweet mouth.

When he was finished Hermione stood and straightened her dress over all the right places while Lucius stepped into his trousers and pulled them over his hips before re-buttoning his shirt. He grabbed her hand as he led her towards the office door. When they opened it they found Draco standing there an expression of confusion, anger, horror, and arousal painted across his face.

"I told you Draco…I can't be tied down to one man," Hermione quipped as she passed him. She gave Lucius a kiss on the cheek before making her own way to the front lawn and apparating home.

"What a successful afternoon," she whispered aloud to herself as she settled onto her couch with a nearby book.


	22. Outtakes - Chapter 5

Hermione rose out of the beach chair that she had been sunning in for several hours. She slowly began to pack her beach bag with everything she had brought down to the small beach that morning. She had arrived at Shell Cottage the night before in order to spend some time by the sea and get some color on her skin before heading back into the city.

Without putting on her cover up Hermione headed back up the path to the small house. She entered the back door and shivered at the air conditioning on her hot skin.

"Wow Hermione...you really fill out that bathing suit," Fleur's soft lilting French accent startled Hermione. Fleur was at the kitchen table sipping on a glass of chilled white wine. Hermione smiled as she looked over the woman who had every boy tripping over himself the year of the Triwizard tournament.

Hermione had to agree that Fleur was a stunning creature; long silver blonde hair reaching her slim waist, small delicate features, and big blue eyes. Fleur downed the last of her drink before standing and putting the glass in the sink.

"Thank you…" Hermione said stepping into the kitchen and closer to the alluring woman. Fleur was taller than Hermione with a tight body that curved and flowed in all the right places. Hermione adjusted her small black string bikini top, pulling at the straps so that her boobs fit into the small triangles.

"Your body is pretty perfect too," Hermione said moving quickly across the kitchen to press her body against Fleur's back. Fleur felt the edge of the counter digging into her stomach and Hermione's soft skin against her back.

"You're warm…" Fleur muttered pressing herself back against Hermione's curves.

Hermione reached up and moved Fleur's hair all over one shoulder before leaning down and kissing the blonde's shoulder softly. She flicked her tongue against Fleur's pale skin humming at the sweet taste of her skin.

"And you taste delicious…" Hermione couldn't help herself when she bit down softly on the juncture between Fleur's neck and shoulder. Fleur couldn't help the little gasp of pleasure that left her lips. When Hermione continued to place soft warm kisses across her shoulder and up her neck Fleur found herself pressing her pert ass back against the other girl. Hermione's hands slipped down Fleur's sides to rest on her hips, pulling her ass back against her own stomach firmly.

"God that feels good…" Fleur whispered when Hermione's mouth moved up Fleur's neck.

When Hermione sucked lightly on Fleur's pulse point she growled and spun around. Hermione's hands automatically settled back on Flur's hips as the blonde woman arched her back and pressed herself close to Hermione's almost naked body.

"You're a dirty girl…" Hermione muttered their mouths hovering close to one another's. Their bodies were pressed together tightly.

"Yes I am…I watched you out there in the sun. That stunning body glistening in that tiny fucking bikini," Fleur said her voice lowering as her fingertip ran up Hermione's spine from the curve of her ass up up up to the tie of her bathing suit.

"Did you now?" Hermione said her breath hot against Fleur's lips.

"Yes and I just couldn't resist a taste…" Fleur breathed before crushing her mouth to Hermione's. Hermione gasped her mouth opening as Fleur's saccharine tongue swept inside. The brunette met the blonde's demanding tongue with her own, their chests heaving as they kissed heatedly. Hermione pressed herself against the blonde as Fleur's lean leg pushed between Hermione's thighs.

Hermione couldn't help but grind herself against Fleur's thigh.

"So desperate for me," Fleur chucked as she felt the other girls' arousal through the black bathing suit bottoms. Hermione's hips bucked at her words. Fleur finally pulled at the strings of Hermione's top and the scrap of fabric fell free. Hermione's hands slipped underneath Fleur's light white tunic top as Fleur's hands cupped Hermione's full breasts.

"Oh that feels good…" Hermione's head fell back in pleasure her hands tightening on Fleur's waist as the older woman palmed her melon sized tits. Hermione slid Fleur's shirt up and the blonde quickly allowed it to be slipped off and thrown to the kitchen floor.

"No bra?" Hermione smiled as her own hands slid up Fleur's flat stomach to softly run her thumbs over the blonde's quickly hardening pale pink nipples. Fleur let a soft moan before taking Hermione's nipples and pinching them softly.

"Fuck…" Hermione moaned as she cupped Fleur's generous c-cups in her small hand.

The fondled each other roughly as their mouths came back together, Hermione's teeth pulling on Fleur's lower lip roughly.

"The little girl likes it rough does she?" Fleur hissed breaking away from Hermione's mouth to lower hers to Hermione's nipples. Hermione's fingers tangled into Fleur's long locks as the blonde took one rosy nipple into her warm wet mouth. She tugged on the other with her slim fingers as Hermione moaned and pressed her chest further towards Fleur's mouth.

"Yes…" Hermione hissed heat shooting to her core as Fleur tugged on her nipple with her teeth softly. Fleur lapped at the hard nub before switching to the opposite one covering it with her mouth and sucking roughly. Her thumb ran over the other one slick with spit.

"My god…" Hermione said her hips bucking against Fleur's leg between her thighs.

"I want to taste you from the source," Fleur said biting softly on the swell of Hermione's breast.

"Oh fuck yes," Hermione breathed as Fleur dropped to her knees in front of the brunette. Fleur pulled at the strings on either side of Hermione's hips and the bottoms fell to the ground revealing Hermione's bare wet slit.

"You smell fucking delicious," Fleur said lifting one of Hermione's legs over her shoulder. Hermione's was sucking in deep breaths, her breasts heaving, when Fleur parted her sticky folds and licked a line up to her hard clit.

"Holy shit," Hermione cursed as Fleur's tongue lapped at her sensitive center. Hermione's hand grabbed Fleur's hair at the back of her head and pushed her into her folds, her hips jerking against the older woman's face desperately.

Fleur moaned as the tiny girl above her rode her face.

Hermione felt herself getting closer and closer to her orgasm. Fleur slipped two fingers into Hermione's gushing pussy. Hermione moaned Fleur's name loudly as the blonde woman stroked the walls of her cunt while she sucked and licked at her clit.

"I'm close…" Hermione gasped her fist tightening in Fleur's hair as her hips jerked in pleasure. Just as her orgasm rushed through her body and her limbs tightened and she began to gush into Fleur's mouth she heard the kitchen door open. She couldn't help when she threw her head back and screamed her release.

She was panting when she could finally see straight again and she turned to look at who came in as Fleur stood from her spot on the floor.

"Well, well, well…it looks like you two have been busy while I was out," Hermione flushed as Bill's handsome face grinned at them.

"Ello' dear…our little Hermione taste delicious," Fleur licked her lips as her husbands eyes ran over Hermione's bare sun kissed body and his wife's bare chest.

"I bet she does…but I think she needs to repay the favor and taste you…" Bill reached down to pull off his own t-shirt dropping it to the tile floor as spun a kitchen chair around and took a seat to watch. Fleur grinned as she hopped up on the counter spreading her legs and looking expectantly at Hermione.

Hermione leaned in and covered Fleur's mouth with her own once more, tasting herself on Fleur's tongue as her fingers undid the blonde's shorts and pulled them down her hips and off.

Hermione kissed Fleur deeply and tugged on her panties pulling those down as well before dropping to her knees between Fleur's spread thighs. Hermione looked back over her shoulder at Bill who had already pulled out his semi-hard cock and had his fist wrapped around it tightly.

Hermione gripped Fleur's thighs and spread them wide pulling the blonde woman to the edge of the counter before leaning in to breath teasingly over her bare folds.

"Please…" Fleur begged arching her back her hands flat on the counter. Hermione obliged the plea and leaned in to flick Fleur's clit with the tip of her tongue over and over.

"Fuck!" Fleur screamed her hand moving to grab a fistful of Hermione's wild curls pushing her further between her thighs. Hermione grinned before slipping two fingers deep inside the woman before her as she sucked Fleur's clit into her mouth lightly.

"I'm close…" Fleur moaned gripping Hermione's hair tightly when Hermione curled her fingers forward to rub softly against her sensitive g-spot while the tip of her tongue lapped against Fleur's clit.

"Don't stop…I'm cumming…" Fleur moaned tipping her hips up to meet Hermione's mouth as her pussy clamped down on Hermione's fingers and she came hard.

"Damn you two are fucking hot…" Hermione heard Bill's rough growl from behind her. She stood and turned to watch as he slid his jeans down his hips and stalked towards the both of them.

Hermione couldn't help her grin when he lifted her up onto the counter next to his wife. He stood back to look at them both of them side by side spread wide on his kitchen counter.

"Fucking beautiful…." He groaned his hand wrapped around his long hard cock. Fleur and Hermione grinned and looked at each other before reaching over to rub one another's clits slowly. Bill moaned before moving between Hermione's spread thighs gripping one tightly before sliding inside her wet ready pussy. Hermione moaned at the feeling of him filling her up and Fleur's fingers on her clit. She could feel her arousal dripping onto the kitchen counter as he pulled almost all the way out before sinking back inside her in one swift thrust. Her head fell back in pleasure and she began to pant as he began a slow hard rhythm in and out of her.

Meanwhile Fleur was also dripping onto the kitchen counter as Hermione's fingers rubbed at her clit and she watched her husband fuck the curvy little girl.

"Harder…" Hermione begged her hips bucking to meet his thrusts.

"You want it rough little girl…" Bill growled increasing his speed, his hips snapping to slam into her. His mouth watered as her tits bounced with every thrust. Fleur increased the speed of her fingers against Hermione's clit and soon Hermione couldn't help but cum.

"So fucking tight…" Bill growled, fucking her though her orgasm as she moaned and panted beneath him. He finally pulled out of her and moved to his left before slamming into his wife who was more than ready for him. He wasted no time before he began to pound her tight pussy.

Fleur screamed out as Hermione rubbed a fast rhythm on her clit and Bill fucked her hard and fast and rough. Hermione leaned over and Fleur turned her head so that they could kiss sloppily. Bill groaned as he watched their tongues intertwine and stroke against one another as they rubbed each other's clits in rough tight circles.

"Goddamn you two are hot…" Bill hissed one hand pressing down on Fleur's thigh the other reaching up to palm Hermione's soft breast. She gasped into Fleur's mouth when Bill plucked at her nipple roughly. Her hips were jerking as Fleur was still rubbing out a pattern on her clit.

"Fuck me!" Fleur moaned into Hermione's mouth as her husband pounded into her over and over their hips smacking together.

"That's what I'm doing sweetheart…are you going to cum?" Bill answered watching the girls pant into each other's mouths. Fleur threw her head back and Hermione latched onto the woman's neck sucking and licking the sweet salty skin.

"Oh Merlin yes!" Fleur answered her hips bucking up to meet his brutal thrusts as her orgasm rushed across her swiftly and roughly.

"Oh shit," Bill cursed as she tightened around his dick.

When he pulled out of his wife she slumped down on the counter with exhaustion.

"Come on you two…on your knees," he urged leaning in to kiss them each swiftly and hard on the mouth before stepping back. He watched as they both slid off the counter, each leaving a puddle of cum on the marble. He bit his lip as they kneeled in front of him side by side both looking up at him with big lust filled eyes.

"So fucking pretty," he muttered gripping Fleur's hair with his left hand and Hermione's with his right. Fleur reached up to grip the base of his cock; slick with their combined juices as Hermione leaned forward and took the head slowly between her plump lips. As Hermione sucked his dick, Fleur stroked the thick base with he soft small hand. Hermione reached up to cup his balls as she tongued his slit and sunk her mouth down on his dick slowly.

"I'm going to cum all over those gorgeous tits," he growled pulling out of Hermione mouth and taking his own cock in his hand stroking it as he stared down at the girls on their knees before him. Hermione and Fleur looked up at him eagerly, licking their lips and waiting for his delicious cum.

"Such little cum sluts…so fucking eager," he growled as his orgasm rushed forth. The girls gasped as his seed began to erupt from his dick. It hit them in streams of hot cum all over their chests and neck and face. It dripped down their skin as he emptied himself onto them.

When he finished the girls turned to one another and began to lick each other clean. Lapping up cum from each other's nipples, neck, mouths and cheeks.

"What a pleasant visit Hermione," Fleur said when they were clean once more.

"I'll have to visit again soon," Hermione replied standing to face the couple who smiled back eagerly.

"Very soon," she said with a grin.


End file.
